Fate new dawn
by Eeveefan13
Summary: An ordinary world just like ours. Except for the fact that the second Holy Grail War of that world is currently underway. Ian Clark was a boy living an somewhat ordinary life until he winds up being dragged into a battle between two factions, Alpha and Omega. Having summoned an Assassin-class Servant, Ian will find that his life will never be the same again.
1. Prologue

**I decided to re-write this because I decided to take this project in a new direction. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 _My name is Ian Clark._

 _I never knew my father and my mother died in an accident when I was six-years-old. I don't remember very much about her. My uncle has taken care of me since they died. He's the head of a big company, which unfortunately tends to keep him very busy._

 _It gets pretty lonely sometimes. The size of my uncle's house sometimes exaggerates that feeling. The fact that I don't have many friends doesn't hep either. Most people who claim to want to be my friend only hang around me because my uncle's rich._

 _When I'm not busy with schoolwork, I'm usually playing video games or watching anime. I'm a big fan of this one anime in particular;_ Fate/stay night _. My uncle recommended it to me and I'm thankful for that. It's very interesting and I love it._

 _But as it turns out, there was much more to that than a simple affectionate gesture because I'm his nephew._

Much _more._

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
** **Prologue: Beginning of the Second Holy Grail War**

* * *

It was the morning to another day. The accursed buzzing of an alarm clock woke Ian from his sleep. He sometimes questioned why he bothered setting an alarm if the buzzing was so annoying. Then he remembered that he wouldn't wake otherwise. His uncle wasn't very pleased the last time such happened, even if he did find some amusement from it.

Ian was a fairly short boy, an inch or two smaller than the average sixteen-year-old, with jet black hair and blue eyes. His current attire was simple set of blue pajamas, for he had just woken up. It was time to go about the usual routine; take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, head to school.

The whole stereotype of teenage boys being irresponsible didn't really apply to Ian. Sure, he would likely sleep through the whole school day if he didn't set his alarm, but he did do a good job of taking care of himself.

Ian's normal clothes consisted of a blue shirt under a black hoodie, grey cargo pants, black shoes, and black headphones.

Putting his headphones on his head, Ian stepped out of the house, locked the door behind him, and began his walk to school. It was fairly close by, so it wouldn't be too terribly long of a walk. Ian's house was a big modern-style house with a white exterior. The interior was more varied in color, however.

As he continued towards another ordinary day, Ian didn't know that very soon his entire life would change.

* * *

Marcus Wilkins was Ian's uncle and caretaker. Sitting in his office at the top of Wilkins Incoporated's headquarters, he was observing the local news. He was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a matching tie.

It has been ten years since that series of events that changed his life forever. He was sure that events like those would be occurring again now; the Second Holy Grail War.

A veteran of the First Holy Grail War and the sole survivor, to his knowledge, he had feared what could happen if his hunch was correct and the War was beginning anew.

In this world, there were no mages. Things like magecraft and True Magic were a lost art that no one had practiced in thousands of years. The Mage's Association and other similar organizations never existed. The Catholic Church was simply just a large religious organization and a denomination of Christianity. There were no forces to keep the Grail War secret and one wrong move could shatter the world as we knew it.

The one thing that Kinoko Nasu would most likely never know would be that he inadvertently told a sort of prophecy. The events of the real Holy Grail War were vastly different from what Nasu had envisioned. But he would most likely never know that. And it was better that no one who didn't need to know didn't know of the Grail War.

This Grail War was not like the last one, however. It was like the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha; two factions with seven Masters and seven Servants on each side with a Ruler-class Servant refereeing the War. Marcus had been selected as a Master yet again and was a member of the Alpha faction.

His Servant, Archer of Alpha, stood at his side while Marcus monitored the city with a network of drones and hidden security cameras he had step up.

Archer was tall, stoic man with tan skin, white hair, and grey eyes. He donned a suit of black body armor made of special materials that seemed to have been lost to mankind long ago. His shirt was tight and sleeveless with silver accents that outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar. His pants had two black straps on his thighs and two black straps on his shins separate from each while his metal plated shoes appeared to be fused to his pants. His coat resembled a type of holy shroud but was in fact two separate sleeves attached by a metal plate on the front and was cut off, showing his upper torso and midriff. Finishing his ensemble was a red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

"No luck in finding Assassin of Alpha or their Master." Marcus sighed. "Either Assassin hasn't been summoned yet and the Master is unaware of the duty bestowed upon them, or they're well hidden."

"That's unfortunate. We're still outnumbered by one Master and Servant pair." Archer of Alpha said.

Marcus then began to think for a moment.

"You're thinking that your son, Ian, might be our missing Master." his Servant said.

"Yes." Marcus said. "It's a wild guess, but Ian is the only option I have utmost trust in."

"You are aware that if Ian is a Master, he could die." The tan man stated.

"I know…" Marcus said sadly. "Which is why I will do everything in my power to keep him safe."

"I swore to Jenny that I would do everything to keep him safe. I must uphold that promise no matter what."

* * *

It had been a little over an hour after Ian had arrived home from school. Homework had been mostly finished and he was currently preparing dinner for himself and his uncle. He heard the alarm let out a chime that indicated it was being disarmed. That indicated that Marcus had arrived and the sound of the door opening to confirm that. The boy's uncle then approached the kitchen.

"Hello." Marcus greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Marcus." Ian responded, looking briefly over his shoulder. "Dinner's just about ready."

A small number of minutes later, dinner was served for the both of them. The uncle and nephew sat at the table and prayed before eating the meal. The Wilkins family was a line of fairly devout Christians and Marcus had raised Ian according to such.

"How was school?" Marcus asked a small bit into the meal.

"Good." Ian said.

The two started talking about Ian's school day before Marcus eventually noticed something on Ian's hand; Command Seals.

"What's that on your hand?" Marcus asked with convincingly faked curiosity.

Ian then looked at his hand and saw the Command Seals.

"I don't know! I don't even know how they got here!" Ian said, shocked by the Command Seals on his hand that he seemed to have never noticed until now.

" _It seems you were correct, Master."_ Archer said telepathically from his spirit form.

' _I'm a little thankful. This means I have someone who I can fully trust on my side.'_

"We need to talk after dinner." Marcus said calmly.

Ian was nervous.

* * *

"I have some things to tell you about Ian. Things that I have kept secret from you for a long time." Marcus said.

"Ten years ago, a large event occurred in the deepest shadows of the city." Marcus began. "Those markings on your hand are related to those events."

"They look like Command Seals." Ian said. "Are you going to tell me that Holy Grail Wars are real or something?"

"Yes." Marcus stated. "I'll prove it to you. Archer, reveal yourself."

There was a shower of golden particles next to the Master of Archer of Alpha and his Servant was there. Surprise showed on Ian's face at this.

"Woah."

"As I said, yes, Grail Wars are real." Marcus said. "Your mother and I were Masters in the last one."

"Another one has started in this city, Ian. Those Command Seals are proof that-"

"I am a Master." Ian finished.

"Correct." Marcus said. "But this Grail War is slightly abnormal. Have you watched _Fate/Apocrypha_?"

"Yeah."

"The last Grail War was like the one in _Fate/stay night_ and _Fate/Zero_. Seven Masters, one Servant each. This one has two factions, Seven Masters on each side, each with their own Servant."

"Anyway…" Marcus said as he stood from his seat. "You need to summon your Servant."

"I have a question." Ian said before looking at Archer of Alpha. "Are you surprised by the fact that you're a fictional character in this world?"

"A little bit." Archer said, his stoic demeanor still holding.

"That's all." Ian stood up and followed his uncle and Archer.

* * *

A short few minutes later, Marcus had taken Zachary to a secret part of the basement. Extensive security measures had been installed to keep that part a secret. In the center of the secret room was a summoning circle for the Grail War. Zachary stretched out his hand with the Command Seals on it.

 **Silver and iron to the origin.**

 **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

 **Here is my oath.**

 **I am the one who becomes all the good in the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,**

 **O keeper of the balance!**

There was a flash of bright, blinding light once Zachary had finished speaking. The summoning was successful, as someone was now kneeling in the middle of the summoning circle.

The Servant summoned had the appearance of a cute little girl with pale skin, white hair, and icy blue eyes. She was small and slim. There were two scars on her face, one over her eye and one on her right cheek. Her clothing…was not something befitting of a little girl. First was a modified, backless waist coat bordered in white here and there and held in place by a belt around her collarbone and another belt wrapped just under her chest. The bottom half was open, exposing a little bit of her stomach. Her hands and forearms were wrapped in bandages with two belts on each of her arms, seemingly for decoration. One black glove was worn on her right hand and there was a reddish-purple ovular tattoo on each of her shoulders. On her legs were black thigh-high boots and black, white-bordered ovular plates covered her outer thighs and hips. The most glaring thing about her attire was that she was wearing black bikini underwear, of all things, and attached to the back were six holsters that held knives.

"We are Assassin. Are you our Master?"

"Yes." Zachary answered.

Assassin stood up and walked over to Zachary, her height coming up to his chest. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Please take care of us, Daddy." Assassin of Alpha says.

* * *

 **I'm a little afraid that I went overboard when describing Archer and Assassin. i hope it wasn't too much of an issue.**

 **But anyway, this is going to be a wild ride.**

 **Lastly, I intend on adding some OC Servants rather than just sticking to Servants from stay night, Zero, Apocrypha, Grand Order, and the like. I was considering having Robert E. Lee as Rider of either Alpha or Omega. In Nasuverse canon, he is able to summoned as a Heroic Spirit. However, he can only be summoned as Ruler and Avenger, so having him in the Rider-class would defy canon. If there are any historical or mythological figures you'd like to see pop up in this fanfic, just let me know in the reviews. Or you can PM me. I'd prefer that. I'll accept it as long as it isn't stupid. Or Hitler. No Nazis, no KKK, no absolute scumbags, and absolutely no racists! (Glares at Fate/Grand Order's portrayal of Christopher Columbus.)  
**

 **I'm going to cut this off here because I have written yet another long prologue. Good Lord, I get the feeling this will wind up being the digital equivalent of a doorstopper. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Blah blah blah. Bye bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Ian turned to Marcus and Archer of Alpha.

"Now that you've summoned your Servant, Ian, you are now officially a participant in this Holy Grail War." Marcus stated. "It's going to be a difficult road."

"I know."

"Are you certain that you want this?"

"I am." Ian said, determination in his eyes.

' _He's probably doing this because he thinks his mother would be proud of him.'_ Marcus sighed inwardly. _'Honestly, I don't know if Jenny would be.'_

"Very well. Complete the rest of your homework and then I'll show you the ropes of the Grail War."

Ian nodded. Marcus and Archer exited the basement.

"You don't have to worry, Daddy!" Assassin of Alpha said cheerfully as Ian turned to face her. "We'll protect Daddy! No one's gonna hurt you!"

Ian smiled warmly at the small girl's sweet declaration. "Thanks, Assassin."

The black-haired boy then ruffled Assassin of Alpha's hair before turning to exit the basement, the white-haired girl following close behind him.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 1: The First Night**

* * *

Later that night, Marcus and Ian were walking patrolling the city with their Servants following behind in spirit form.

Marcus had changed into a black hat, black jacket, dark blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"As you should know, Ian, the Grail War is something that which must be hidden from the world. Therefore, fights between Servants must take place at night." He whispered to Ian, whom nodded.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you out and about!" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to a thuggish man with brown hair, hazel eyes, a black leather jacket, white shirt, light brown pants, and black leather boots. Ian tensed up and was about to have Assassin reveal herself but his uncle reassured him.

"Wait. He's an ally."

Ian promptly relaxed.

"So, I'm assuming he's with our faction." The man, Wesley King, guessed.

"He is." Marcus nodded. "This is my nephew, Ian. Ian, this is Wesley King."

Ian then spoke, but he was still unnerved by Wesley. "W-Which Servant did you summon?"

"You can show yourself, Berserker." Wesley said.

Berserker of Alpha appeared next to Wesley in a shower of golden particles. He was a tall man of pure muscle with shaggy blonde hair and skin that was so pale, it was ash-colored. His body was covered in innumerable scars and was covered in leather straps coiling about his body and face. A frightening grin was plastered on the face of this mountain of a man and it seemed to be permanent.

"Greetings, comrade in our glorious fight against the oppressors in the Omega faction." Berserker said jovially.

' _Well, crap. It just had to be Spartacus, didn't it?_ ' Ian hid his intimidation at Berserker's presence. _'This is gonna be a pain.'_

" _We're scared, Daddy."_

"Anyway though, I was going to show Ian the ropes." Marcus said.

"Figures. He's your nephew and the newest Master, after all." Wesley nodded. "But before you go, I have to inform you that I've received some information of Caster of Omega."

"I overhead two Omega Masters talking about their faction's Caster. Apparently, she's almost completely dropped off their radar."

"So, Omega Caster's gone AHWOL?" Marcus inquired.

"No. Omega's leader let Caster and her Master go to wherever the Hell they went. The first guy thought that it was an act of cowardice, but the guy he was talking with had actually met Caster." Wesley sighed. "Apparently, Caster's the type of person to just go set up shop somewhere else because she can't fight worth s*** unless she's got the home-field advantage."

"That's pretty typical for Casters." Ian stated. "They tend to compensate for their lackluster physical combat abilities with all sorts of different magic tricks, typically utilizing their Territory Creation skills."

"I'm worried, honestly." The thuggish man admitted. "According to that same guy, Caster's a scary b****. And with the fact that we won't even be able to get reliable information because Caster and her Master barely keep contact with the rest of Omega, we have next to no idea what we're up against."

"But fear not, for we shall overcome the cowardly oppressor!" Berserker stated.

"Anyway, that's all I got to tell you two." Wesley said before Berserker resumed spirit form and he began to walk away.. "And good luck, kid; you're gonna need it."

* * *

Serena Gracelyn was never one to be easily intimidated. She was a thirty-year-old woman with brown hair and hazel eyes who wore a black suit and tie with matching gloves and shoes. A good amount of fearlessness was necessary for being a bodyguard. To be specific, she was Marcus' bodyguard.

However, this monster of a Servant standing before her changed that.

The monstrous Servant had skin, long, matted, wild, dark brown hair, colossal, statue-like, bulging muscles, piercing yellow eye and the other glowing red. Everything about him gave away what class of Heroic Spirit he was; Berserker. He wore nothing but some sort of armored kilt and metal braces on his wrists and ankles. The weapon the monster held in hand was made of stone and was mix between a sword and an axe.

Between her and the monster was a man with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing brass-colored armor covered with etchings and white cloth. Attached to his breast plate was plated skirt to one side and his gauntlets were a series of metal plates. For some reason, his greaves were shaped to give the appearance of reptilian feet. He wore a white cape that came down to his calves with a pair of red stripes on his robes, one going over the cloth over his breastplate and the other going across the shoulder and down the cape. In his hand, he wielded a sword. He was Rider of Omega.

"Stay behind me, Master." Her Servant, Rider of Alpha, warned her.

To the side of Serena was Leeroy Jenner, another Master of Alpha. His Servant was their faction's Lancer; a tall, muscular man with bronze skin and black eyes with red pupils. His armor, though it for some reason resembled a leotard was black and gold with little bits of purple and an opening that exposed his midsection. He wore an odd mix between a helmet and a crown that covered all his hair except for two small, thin braids of red hair on the side of his head. His boots had the same color scheme as the rest of his armor and were open-toed. He stood in a position resembling a 'Y', somehow believing it to be an effective battle stance. His spear was behind him, somehow standing upright with seemingly nothing supporting it. The spear had a black handle and the rest was made of some red crystal substance. The spearhead composed majority of the spear and was thicker than the other crystal part of the spear.

Berserker of Omega let out a roar before swinging his axe-sword at Rider of Alpha, to leapt out of the way. Lancer of Alpha then grabbed his spear and swung at Heracles, who retaliated but the strike but his opponent used his spear to block. The Servant of Alpha then repeatedly struck at the monstrous Servant of Omega before leaping into the air.

"ROMA!" he yelled as he brought his spear down on Berserker's head.

Berserker growled as he stumbled back before raising his axe-sword. Rider of Alpha drew his sword and moved to stab Berserker, but barely even scratched the giant monster.

"A new Rome shall be built here!" he declared. "Behold! Everything, absolutely everything leads to my lance! **Magna Voluisse Magnum**!"

Rider got back before Lancer slammed his spear into the ground in front of Berserker before a massive tree grew underneath the giant. When the tree dissipated, Berserker fell from the sky and made a crater in the concrete when he landed.

Lancer then posed triumphantly. "Behold my spear! It proof that Rome is here!"

But Berserker rose to his feet, his body glowing red as his injuries reversed themselves.

"That's not good." Leeroy said, stating the obvious.

"Very troubling." Serena muttered.

"Heracles." Lancer frowned.

"That's Heracles?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes. He has a Noble Phantasm known as God Hand that allows him to be revived eleven times. Killing him in one way will not work twice." Lancer of Alpha stated. "Though he may try, he will never overcome Rome, for Rome will never fall! Rome is the world! Rome is eternal! And I am Rome!"

"Romulus, huh?" said a voice.

A man walked out of the alley behind Berserker of Omega. He was a tall man with red hair, amber eyes, and glasses. He wore a hoodie, pants, shoes, and gloves, all of which were black.

"I am Jeffery Stanford. I am here representing Omega. I see you've already met Berserker." he flashed a sinister grin. "Berserker, destroy them!"

Berserker let out a might roar before he charged towards Lancer and Rider and began unleashing a fierce flurry of mighty slashes before finishing with a mighty downward swing that caused a pillar of light to erupt under them. The two Servants of Alpha were sent flying back by the attack. The monstrous Servant roared once again.

"We need to get out of here!" Serena said as Rider and Lancer stood to their feet.

Berserker was about to give chase as the members of the Alpha faction fled but his Master raised a hand.

"Wait. Let them go. We'll finish them off later." Jeffery ordered. "Besides, giving chase might cause the War to be exposed."

Berserker let out a low growl as Jeffery turned to walk away. The monstrous Berserker went into spirit form and followed after him.

"Still, Romulus…" Jeffery smirked. "Saber is going to be pleased…"

* * *

As Marcus put his radio away, he frowned.

"What happened, Uncle Marcus?"

"That was Serena Gracelyn, Master of Rider."

"Your bodyguard?"

"That's the one." he said. "She and Leeroy Jenner, Master of Rider, had a run-in with Berserker of Omega."

Ian's eyes widened.

"They managed to identify Berserker of Omega as Heracles." Marcus sighed. "Of all the Heroic Spirits we'll have to fight, it just had to be Heracles."

"That God Hand's going to be a pain to get through…" Ian muttered.

"Anyway, she warned all Masters on our side to not engage Berserker unless absolutely necessary." The business owner continued. "He's as much of a monster as he looks."

"I can believe that." his nephew nodded.

They continued walking.

* * *

Class: Lancer  
True Name: Romulus  
Master: Leeroy Jenner  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Sex: Male (Rome)  
Height/Weight:190 cm/140 kg

Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasms: A++

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance B_  
Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.

 **Personal Skills** _  
 _Natural Body C_  
_ Romulus can temporarily rank up his Strength. Furthermore, even without training, he's still beyond brawny. No matter how many calories he ingests, his body shape will not change.

 _Imperial Privilege EX_  
The divine ancestor is almighty. For Romulus, his relevant Skills are _Riding_ , _swordsmanship_ , _fine arts_ , _Charisma_ , _Military Tactics_ , and a truly diverse set of other things. Having this Skill, Romulus has personally sealed his naturally high ranked Divinity.

 _Septem Colles_ _A  
_ _Grants_ blessings to those he recognizes as his ' _children_ ', e.g. Roman emperors.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Magna Voulisse Magnum "All Things Lead to My Lance" A++_  
The spear of nation building. It is put on par with the large tree that appears in the dream that his mother Silvia saw, which symbolizes Rome itself. At the occasion of nation founding, he violently thrusted a spear on the Palatium (Palatine Hill).

As a Noble Phantasm, it is endowed with plants manipulation abilities and, in case the True Name is released, the spear will undergo a great transformation as a large tree and create "the past, present, and future appearance of the imperial capital of Rome", washing away the target with a torrent of violent waves. Mass weapon Rome.

 _Moles Necessrie "My Loves Reaches All" B_  
The legend in which Romulus killed his beloved brother Remus, manifested as a bloodsoaked rampart of love.

It is a Bounded Field Noble Phantasm which protects the space isolated by the walls. The fortress walls instantly rise from the earth, so the summoning of the field can be positioned to cleave targets like a guillotine.

* * *

 **Edit: Fixed some spacing issues in Romulus' stat sheet.**

* * *

 **Okay, so Lancer of Alpha is Romulus, Berserker of Alpha is Spartacus, and Berserker of Omega is Heracles. I only provided a stat sheet for Romulus because providing a stat sheet for each one would take up too much space. I get the feeling that I'm going to have fun with writing Romulus' dialogue because the guy is such a large ham sandwich. For a time, I had Romulus as one of the Servants on my main team in Fate/Grand Order. For those of you who haven't heard of the game, EMIYA has some words regarding the gacha.  
**

 **EMIYA: Hey, that's Hell your walking into.**

 **Kinks in the gacha aside, the game's a lot of fun. And the story's pretty interesting. Back on the subject of the gacha, though, it isn't all that bad. I have a small handful of 5-stars; Okita, Scathach, Orion (unfortunately), and Altera. Getting a little off subject here, I hate how Fate/Grand Order handled Orion. Sure, the whole concept of Artemis hijacking Orion because she's so overprotective of him and fighting in his place is an interesting concept, but it was handled so poorly in my opinion. Artemis' manner of dress is ridiculous when you consider that she's the goddess of virginity, she and the real Orion (though him being reduced to a plush bear was actually pretty funny) have lousily-written personalities, and the fact that Orion is a 5-star means that the scenario of EMIYA losing to an empty-headed ditz-of-a-goddess and her perverted plush bear is very possible. Unfortunately, I hear that I'm going to need her for the Gawain fight in the Camelot singularity. Yay...**

 **Getting back of subject, I'm saving up Saint Quartz for the re-run of the Christmas 2017 event because that's when I have a better chance of getting Jack. I love her because I find her to be an interesting take on Jack the Ripper, I love her backstory, and she's really good in gameplay. Best Assassin-class in my opinion. That critical star generation of hers is nothing to joke about.**

 **I've been rambling for too long. Anyway, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted and Flames will be used to make s'mores. Arrivederci!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jeffery pulled a radio out and held it up to his mouth.

"Hey, Visalli, this is Stanford. I have some new that Saber's gonna appreciate. I met Lancer of Alpha last night; his True Name is Romulus."

Jeffery was confident that this would bring interesting results.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 2: The Day After**

* * *

When Ian woke up, he had the feeling that the events of last evening had been a dream, no matter how uneventful it actually was for him and Marcus. They somehow failed to locate any enemy Masters and eventually went back home. But, he looked on the back of his hand and saw that the Command Seals were still there. And then he saw that there was a large lump under the blankets. He removed the blankets, revealing Assassin. The small girl was curled up in a position that made her resemble a fetus. And she was wearing less than usual, having removed her boots, plates on her thighs and hips, holsters carrying her knives, bandages wrapped around her forearms, and glove. Her hair was pretty messed up, indicating that she was in his bed for a while.

"GAH!" Ian yelped in surprise.

Assassin woke up and turned to face Ian.

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" Assassin asked concernedly.

"Why are you in my bed?" Ian asked.

"We just wanted to sleep with Daddy." The little girl said, not realizing how awkward the situation was. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"You're wearing almost nothing."

The white-haired girl tilted her head in innocent confusion. Ian sighed.

"If you're going to sleep in bed with me, then we're going to have to get pajamas for you." Ian groaned. "I do not want to be seen in bed with a scantily-clad little girl. There are so many things wrong with that image."

She blinked, once again expressing innocence and confusion.

"But anyway, let's get us some breakfast." Ian got out bed and Assassin followed him.

Ian and Assassin walked into the kitchen and found Archer cooking. He had set his holy shroud and battle skirt aside in favor of an apron. Ian was surprised to see him and he was surprised to see Assassin.

"Who's that?" he said warily. "Wait, that's Assassin of Alpha, right?"

Ian nodded.

The tan-skinned man's eyebrows then furrowed for a brief moment. _'That's strange. She was summoned just last night, didn't we? Must be a skill or Noble Phantasm…'_

His demeanor relaxed. "Anyway, breakfast is almost ready."

If such a class existed, Archer would very well qualify for a Chef-class Heroic Spirit. It was some of the best food Ian had ever had in his life! Marcus eventually walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master." the Heroic Spirit of the Bow greeted.

Marcus was quite surprised. He had expected Ian to be in the kitchen making breakfast and not Archer, but the man really should have seen that coming.

That said, he had somehow forgotten about Assassin too. Ian knew who Assassin's identity was and should have seen this mess coming; she did have an Information Erasure skill, after all.

"You can eat if you want." Ian said to Assassin.

"But we're a Servant. We don't need to eat." Jack replied.

"Come on, just try it." Ian said. "Just because you don't need food doesn't mean it doesn't taste good."

"Okay." Assassin said before taking a bite of breakfast. "Yummy!"

"This is fantastic!" Marcus complimented after taking a bite of the food. "Thanks, Archer."

"You're welcome, Master." Archer nodded.

"We have a question." Assassin asked Marcus. "Daddy calls you 'uncle', so that means you aren't his daddy, right? What does that make you to us?"

"I guess that makes me your great-uncle." Marcus shrugged.

"But you can call him 'Grunkle'." his nephew joked, referencing Gravity Falls.

The doorbell rang and Marcus stood up to get the door. He undid the locks and opened it, revealing Serena.

"Good morning, sir." Serena greeted.

"Good morning, Serena." Marcus smiled.

"So, you mentioned last night that you had found the Master of Assassin." Serena said.

"That's right." Marcus then looked back over his shoulder. "Ian!"

Ian came running.

"Firstly, Serena, come inside."

Serena stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Show her Assassin." Marcus ordered.

"Hey, Assassin." Ian called. "Need you to come here."

Assassin responded immediately.

"The Assassin our faction has…is a scantily-clad little girl?" Serena cocked an eyebrow.

"We'll do anything to protect Daddy." the small, white-haired girl's calmness remained even as she uttered her next statement. "We'd even kill people if they'd want to hurt Daddy. We'll cut them up and mangle them."

Everyone was giving Assassin horrified stares.

' _I think that we should keep an eye on Assassin; she seems like a possible loose cannon.'_ Rider said to Serena. _'But what could have happened to her that would drive a child to kill people? And just what did she do in order to become a Heroic Spirit?'_

"Your Servant is Rider, right?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Serena said before mentally signaling for Rider to reveal himself.

"Greetings." Rider said politely.

"While this is a nice little gathering and all…" Marcus interrupted. "Ian, you need to go to school, so finish everything up."

Ian nodded before going to finish his morning routine.

"So, I heard you had a run-in with Berserker of Omega." Marcus said, earning a nod from his bodyguard. "We're going to need to formulate a plan to eliminate that Berserker."

"I honestly believe it would be in our best interests to eliminate the Master and then claim Berserker for our own." Serena stated. "If possible and practical, at least."

"That is actually pretty smart. If we could turn Omega's big guns on them, they'd have a lower chance of defeating us." Marcus nodded. "But until then, we just need to focus on our daily routines."

* * *

Ian stepped out of his room and saw Assassin waiting patiently, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and wearing all her combat gear. Ian had to admit, the little girl looked adorable even if she was pretty psychotic and under-dressed.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Assassin asked.

"School." Ian answered.

"What's school, Daddy?" she asked.

"You'll see." Ian replied. "Now, Assassin, I need you to be a good girl and stay in spirit form unless I tell you to materialize. I'll give you a treat if you do."

"Okay!" the small Servant smiled. "We'll behave ourselves, Daddy!"

Ian smiled warmly at Assassin's response before he kneeled down and patted her head affectionately. "Come on then. Let's get going."

* * *

If you had to ask which of his teachers that Ian hated the most, he would have answered Mr. Monroe.

Mr. Monroe was his History teacher and the most detestable person Ian ever had the displeasure of meeting. His class could basically be summed up as a lousy excuse for a teacher who behaved in ways that reminded Ian of Mr. Morooka from _Persona 4_. Sometimes, Ian wanted to take the stick that was constantly up Monroe's butt, tear it out, and then shove it down his throat. Furthermore, the boy often silently questioned how Monroe managed to get and hold his job as a teacher.

" _We don't like him, Daddy. He's boring. And mean."_ Assassin complained.

' _I know, Assassin...'_ Ian inwardly sighed. _'But we just have to deal with these types of people sometimes.'_

But Assassin was still angry. Monroe was mean to Daddy and hurt Daddy's feelings. She didn't want Daddy to be unhappy. She wanted to make Monroe pay for hurting Daddy's feelings.

Regardless, school confused Assassin. She understood literally none of the things that people were talking about. It was boring. But Daddy said that school helped him and he had to go anyway.

Assassin was happy when school was over. She had behaved herself like Daddy told her to, so that meant she would get a treat. When Ian walked into his home and closed the door behind him, his Servant came out of spirit form.

"Good job, Assassin." Ian complimented. "You behaved yourself very well."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she responded cheerfully. "Do we get a treat?"

"Yes, you do." Ian answered, causing Assassin's face to light up.

"Yay!" she cheered.

'She's adorable!' Ian thought as he went to the refrigerator, opened it, and began looking for something to give Assassin.

He eventually found a chocolate bar and took it out before turning to face Assassin, closing the refrigerator door behind him.

"Here you go." Ian handed the chocolate bar to the white-haired girl.

"Thank you."

Assassin tore the wrapping off and took a nibble. She then proceeded to eat the whole chocolate bar in under a half-minute.

* * *

"So, we're going up against the Divine Founder of Rome himself, huh?" Dario Visalli said.

Dario was a sixteen-year-old boy whose parents came from Italy, though he himself was born in America. He had a slightly dark skin tone along with black hair and eyes. He wore a grey light jacket, green shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

" _My brother is not the true founder of Rome. He merely cheated me out of my birthright to be the Divine Founder."_ Saber snarled from within spirit form.

' _Right, sorry._ ' Dario apologized.

" _Make it known that_ I _alone am the only allowed to slay Romulus. Anyone else who dares to defy me will be struck down in retribution."_

' _Of course.'_ Dario then spoke back into the radio. "Saber said that he's the only one allowed to kill Lancer of Alpha. He'll kill anyone who kills Lancer of Alpha first."

" _Heh. I figured he'd say that. I'll tell everyone else."_ Jeffery replied from the other end of the line.

' _Something doesn't seem right about Stanford, Saber.'_ Dario stated. _'I feel like he's plotting something.'_

" _Something is indeed not right about him. However, I think that our faction's Caster is plotting as well."_ Saber replied. _"The fact that she secludes herself and barely keeps contact with us is unsettling."_

" _It appears that we will have to be wary of our own allies…"_ Saber growled. _"Regardless, we must get Romulus out of the way before we can concern ourselves with potential traitors."_

* * *

That night, Dario was walking around the city, seeking out Lancer of Alpha at Saber's demands. There was no reasoning with him anyway and it would also help get a leg up over the Alpha faction by taking first blood.

A thick, sulfuric fog began to appear out of nowhere. Saber materialized in response. He was a man who bore much similarity to Lancer of Alpha; similar height, similar build, bronze-colored skin, and black eyes with red irises. In fact, his clothing was also very similar to Lancer's, except for the fact that his midriff wasn't exposed and he wore nothing on his head, revealing that he was bald. A belt was wrapped around his waist with a black and gold sheath attached and the sword held in it had a red guard. He drew the sword from its sheath, revealing that the blade was silver and surrounded in thin blue flames. The two stood with their backs to each other, making sure that there were no sneak attacks.

Meanwhile, Assassin of Alpha was running through the mist, unhindered because this mist was made with one of her Noble Phantasms; The Mist. While the fog was a hindrance for just about everyone else, it wouldn't be a problem for her. With her Presence Concealment active, she was impossible to detect and it was a matter of time before she decided to strike at Dario and Saber.

"Time to cut things up." She said cheerfully.

Assassin leapt out in front of Saber with two of her knives drawn. She attempted to slash at him before he quickly blocked with his sword. Assassin then landed before leaping back into the Mist and reactivating her Presence Concealment. She reappeared in front of Dario and attempted to stab him, only for Saber to throw Dario out of the way at the last second and blocked with his sword.

"D***ed Assassin." Saber growled before kicking Assassin and knocking her away.

Saber retaliated and stabbed at Assassin, whom moved out of the way just in time. However, the blade cut the small girl's side and she winced in pain. Saber swung again and wound up cutting Assassin's cheek. The Heroic Spirit of Murder countered by stabbing the Heroic Spirit of the Sword in the gut. Saber kicked Assassin away again.

"Are you okay?" Dario asked concernedly.

"I will be fine, Master." the bald man said as Assassin activated her Presence Concealment.

The Master and Servant got back in formation in preparation for another sneak attack. To their surprise, the Mist faded instead. The two refused to drop their guard, but an attack never came. Dario and Saber concluded that Assassin left the area due to her having not attacked for several minutes and relaxed.

"Okay, so we know that Assassin of Alpha can- Wait a moment…" Dario paused. "I can't remember anything!"

"Neither can I." the bronze-skinned Servant grit his teeth. "How is that possible? We just fought them!"

"It must be a Noble Phantasm or something." Dario said uneasily. "This is bad. We have an enemy that we can never figure out because we'll just forget about them as soon as the battle ends."

"Such underhanded tactics…" the muscular man frowned. "How befitting of an Assassin-class Servant."

The two left the area as quick as they could.

' _Why couldn't we just kill them, Daddy?'_ Assassin asked telepathically.

" _Because I'm worried that prolonging the fight would have killed you."_ Ian responded. _"And besides, at this point, I'm only wishing for us to test the waters. And I've figured out who Saber of Omega could be."_

" _Use your Surgery skill to heal yourself, then go back to finding other enemy Masters and Servants. If I can identify them, them that gives the Alpha faction leverage."_

'Okay.' Assassin then pulled out a bloody scalpel and began tending to her wounds.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, a man stood surveying his surroundings.

The man was dressed in very peculiar attire, from an average citizens preceptive, at least. In truth, he was a Servant; Rider of Omega. He was a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a moustache and beard. He wore a golden crown on his head, a regal red cape, chainmail armor under a yellow tunic, and brown boots. A warhammer was gripped tightly in his hand, in preparation for an ambush.

"This leyline is decent enough." he spoke before activating one of his skills, Demonic Defender of the State.

* * *

 **So, Rider of Omega is revealed.  
**

 **Allow me to briefly addres the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: Thanks. In hindsight, Jeffery not having Berserker give chase was a bit of a bad move. However, I did my best to justify that act in this chapter. As for your recommendations, I have incorporated one of them as Rider of Omega.**

 **If anyone else has any ideas for OC Servants, know that spots are filling up. Saber of Omega, Archer of Alpha, Lancer of Alpha, Rider of Alpha, Rider of Omega, Caster of Omega, Assassin of Alpha, Berserker of Alpha, and Berserker of Omega are already decided. Within the next few chapters, all the spots will be filled up and will not take anymore recommendations.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope that this chapter has good quality. Writer's block was giving me some trouble, but I managed to throw some things together. However, this chapter is kinda filler-ish. Does contain some fairly important stuff, though.**

* * *

Earlier that night, Kennedy Monroe was a man who was ugly on the inside and outside. He was a fat man with brown hair that was in a combover and brown eyes. He wore a black tank-top, grey pants, and black shoes. He had a ten-foot pole up his butt at all times and given how mean he was, one couldn't help but wonder how he maintained a job as a teacher.

He was walking through an alley in the red-light district, a rather foolish decision. He was quite obviously drunk, if the horrid stench radiating from him wasn't enough indication. Monroe's drunkenness might have had something to do with his foolish decision of walking through an alley in the red-light district at night.

Overall, the fact that he indulged in such activities was further damage to his credibility as a teacher.

"You smell really bad."

Monroe looked to his side to see Assassin standing there wearing a black cloak over her regular clothes.

"Go away, you little s***." Monroe's voice was slurred because of the several glasses of alcohol he had consumed earlier.

"Actually, we wanted to talk with you." Assassin didn't even flinch at the fat man's statement. "You've been mean to Daddy. You hurt Daddy's feelings. And we don't like that."

"And even though Daddy doesn't want to do anything to you, we'll make sure you can't hurt Daddy's feelings anymore. So, we'll teach you a lesson because we love Daddy and he doesn't have to know who did it."

"Yeah? And what're you going to do, b****?" Monroe mocked.

Assassin drew two of her knives and smiled psychotically.

"We're gonna kill you!" she said cheerfully before lunging at Monroe.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 3: A Casual Day  
**

* * *

 _It was dark. It was a pitch-black void. There was nothing but darkness. Ian couldn't see anything._

' _This must be one of Assassin's memories. After all, a Master's dreams will sometimes show them their Servant's memories.'_

 _Then several different voices began speaking, all of them children._

" _I'm cold."_

" _Why don't you want me, mommy?"_

" _I want to be warm."_

" _Why don't you love me?'_

Ian jolted awake, accidentally waking Assassin up in the process. Marcus had purchased some clothes for Assassin the day before and she was currently wearing a white night gown.

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ian responded.

"Are you sure, Daddy? What's wrong?" Assassin said.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Ian lied.

"We should get back to-"

The alarm went off as if on cue.

"Nevermind."

Ian gotten out of bed and went to the kitchen. Ian found a note on the table from Marcus saying that he and Archer had to leave early. Ian turned the TV on and turned it to a news channel before going to make breakfast for him and Assassin.

 _"Just last night, another bizarre murder occurred in the city of Philburg. 50-year-old Kennedy Monroe was found dead in an alley. Reports say that his body was completely mutilated and his heart was missing. If you have any information on the killer, we urge you to report this information to the authorities."_

Ian couldn't help but smile at the news report, but was horrified as soon as he realized what he was doing. He quickly suppressed whatever joy he felt from this. Assassin acted completely normal, hiding the fact that she was responsible for Monroe's death.

Ian brushed this off and went back to focusing on breakfast. It was Saturday now, so Ian planned on spending some time out in the city with Assassin. Psychotic or not, she was still a kid and Ian knew that she didn't have anything close to a decent life. To actually experience the type of things that most kids do is something that she needed more than anything.

After breakfast, Ian had Assassin go put some casual clothes on. Assassin came walking out of the room wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. She for some reason, put her knife holsters on, but Ian requested that she remove them.

"But what if we run into an enemy Servant?" Assassin asked.

"The Grail War is supposed to be a secret." Ian responded. "None of the enemy Masters would be stupid enough to have their Servant attack us in broad daylight. I hope."

"And if we do run into issues, you can just summon your knives."

"Okay, Daddy." the small girl replied.

Assassin put the knife holsters back before Ian went to change into casuals and grab his wallet.

"Alright, first thing's first; ground rules." the black-haired boy stated. "Firstly, you will stay out of spirit form. There's no need for it right now."

"Secondly, no killing. Don't even talk about killing. Understand?"

Assassin nodded.

"And finally, we need a cover name for you."

"Call us Jack." the white-haired girl replied. "We don't know our name but that's what most people called us."

"Okay then." Ian responded. "Let's get going."

* * *

"This is quite disturbing." Marcus said. "In more ways than one."

"Monroe was one of Ian's teachers, right?" Archer inquired.

"Yes. The most unpleasant man I've ever met." the CEO scoffed at the memory of his one meeting with the awful man.

"Honestly, I think there's a large chance that Ian sent Assassin after Monroe." Archer stated.

"That could be the case, however, there is also a chance that Assassin decided to kill him and Ian had nothing to do with it." Marcus responded. "I just don't know which scenario is true. I hope that this was purely Assassin's decision, not Ian's."

"You see, Archer, Ian takes a lot after his mother." Marcus sighed. "But Ian has one thing that his mother barely had; a conscience."

"What worries me the most is what might happen if Ian discovers that his mother wasn't as saintly as he thinks she was. Though he has mellowed out over time, he still will do anything to make his mother proud."

"You will have to tell him eventually, Master." said the Heroic Spirit of the Bow.

"I know, Archer. I know." Marcus' voice held a hint of sorrow in it.

* * *

Ian and Assassin stopped for lunch at a mall's food court. Ian had found that the small Servant was very shy in public, causing her to constantly stick to him like gum on a wall, for lack of a better metaphor.

"Yo, Ian." A voice called out.

Ian and Assassin turned to see a tall young man with tanned skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes walking towards them. He wore a black tank-top, light brown shorts, and black, white, and red tennis shoes.

"Hey, Leeroy." Ian said.

"Didn't expect to see you out and about." Leeroy said. "Who's she?"

" _Be careful, Master. That girl is a Servant."_ Lancer warned.

"Her name's Jackie."

"One of your cousins?"

"No. He's our daddy." Assassin said.

"Wait, what." Leeroy replied, baffled.

"I have no idea why she insists on calling me that." the blue-eyed boy sighed. "Or why she refers to herself as 'we.'"

Leeroy noticed the Command Seals on Ian's hand. _'Command Seals. That girl's most likely Ian's Servant.'_

"Can I pull you aside for a bit, Ian?" Leeroy asked.

"Okay." Ian stood up. "Don't wander off, Jackie."

Ian and Leeroy didn't go very far from the food court and simply just went into the boy's restroom.

"Okay, show me your hand." Leeroy whispered.

Ian complied.

"Command Seals." Leeroy continued whispering. "You are with Alpha or Omega?"

"Alpha." Ian said.

"That's a relief. It's be shame to have you as an enemy." Leeroy sighed in relief. "I am the Master of Lancer. I'm assuming that girl is Assassin."

Ian nodded.

"I'd show you Lancer, however, he's too…distinct. And loud."

"Your uncle said that Assassin is the only Servant that we needed before we had a full team." Leeroy stated.

"I have a question; would Romulus happen to be one of our faction's Servants?"

"Yeah. That's Lancer." the tanned boy nodded.

"Then I advise you watch out. Saber of Omega seems to be Remus and if I had to guess, he'll be looking for Romulus."

" _Remus…"_ Lancer muttered, a sorrowful tone in his voice.

"I see." Leeroy looked down briefly. "Thanks, Ian. And good luck out there."

"Same to you."

* * *

At nightfall, Frederick James sat at his desk in his mansion. He was a man with a good height and build with a charming face, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black three-piece suit with matching colored dress shoes and a red tie. A white rose brooch was attached to the breast of the suit jacket, a memento of his late mother.

There was a shower of blue particles in front of his desk as his Servant materialized; Assassin of Omega. Assassin was a man with wearing a black bodysuit, an armored tunic and armored boots, with a mask and red hood hiding his face.

"Visalli and Saber were ambushed by Assassin of Alpha, but somehow neither of them can remember what they look like." Frederick explained. "This could make them a tremendous problem, so I need you to find their Master and kill him."

"However, if you cannot find the Master, simply killing Assassin of Alpha will do."

Assassin of Omega nodded.

"Start searching post-haste. We are up against an enemy who we cannot remember and might start killing our allies quickly if they aren't eliminated soon."

"Yes, Master." Assassin dematerialized and left to carry out his mission.

While Assassin went to complete his new mission, Frederick leaned back in his chair and began to reflect on his past.

That night was oddly uneventful despite the fact that Assassin of Omega was on the hunt.

An Assassin seeking to assassinate another Assassin.

How ironic.

* * *

 **Assassin of Alpha Interlude: Warmth**

* * *

We watch the men as they go about their routines. Some stand around with guns, others are laughing, others are drinking. Still more are snorting or injecting while others are taking advantage of the whores and desperate. A lot of them are covered in tattoos and all of their souls have the same stink.

None of them are like Daddy.

Daddy is kind to us. Even though we smell a small bit of stink in his soul, he is not like them. Daddy wants us to be happy. And we want Daddy to be happy.

Not like the daddies from when we were alive. They drank and smoked in the bars, and they beat the whores and stayed away from their families, cheating on their wives.

Daddy is kind. He gives us food to eat that is good and not like the garbage we used to eat. Daddy let us share the bed, even if we don't need to sleep. We never had a bed before, only the alleys.

Daddy makes us feel safe.

Daddy makes us feel warm.

We never thought that daddies could be like this, like mommies, but that's okay because we like Daddy.

But Daddy's soul can't feed us. Daddy can't keep us here. So we have to eat other souls to stay. To stay to protect Daddy because Daddy makes us feel safe and warm.

"Gahk…"

"I, ugh… I can't breathe…"

"S-Someone! The door! Open…the door!"

They stumble and crawl and cry and choke as the Mist finds them and hurts them. We find the first one easy. The Mist tells us because the Mist is us and we are the Mist. We slit his throat, cut into his chest, pull out his heart, and then we eat it and his soul. And now we move on to the next.

"S***! It f***ing hurts! D***it!"

"H-Help! H-Help me!"

Even though Daddy was happy that we killed that mean man, we could feel that he was unhappy that both the mean man was killed and he was happy about it. So he mustn't know what we have to do to stay here. Daddy will be angry, even though we don't understand why he was happy and unhappy at the same time about us killing the mean man.

We're scared that if Daddy finds out, he'll hate us and be cold. And we don't want him to.

"Prana restored."

We just want to be loved.

We just want to be warm.

* * *

 **And there we have it; the most graphic scene in this entire fanfic. I hope that this winds up only being a one-time thing because blood and gore, though I kept it minimal here, is not my thing. Even if there might be as much death as Shakespearean play, I don't want to have them be so graphic that it causes me to raise the rating. That aside, I almost cried while writing the interlude because I really sympathize with Assassin. But, I am aware of her true identity and what she is, so I will try to play up the cute little girl part of her while reminding you guys that she is just as psychotic as she is cute.  
**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Devin sands: Thank you for your suggestion. I will try to fit Atalanta in as Archer of Omega. While she did not make an appearance in this chapter, she will appear in the very near future. As for the questions you've PM'd me with asking why I had Ian summon the Assassin that he did, I hope this answers your questions at least a little.**

 **ZenoZen: I kinda like your name, actually. Rolls off my tongue fairly well. Unfortunately, I will have to kinda just dodge this question because it's too spoiler-y at this point. That suggestion does seems like a good idea, though.**

 **Anyway, I'm watching Fate/Apocrypha so that I can get a few pointers on writing this fic. I've gotten through the first two episodes and I like it so far. I know that the series is pretty divisive among the fans, but please don't hate me. Apocrypha's just left a good first impression on me and my opinion might change, so don't Flame.**

 **One thing's for certain, though, I will probably love _and_ hate Caster of Red/Shakespeare at the same time. His first scene is him barging into the church while demanding a horse and likely quoting Richard III, one of his own works, at the same time, informing Shiro and Assassin of Red/Semiramis that Berserker of Red is charging Yggdmillenia's castle, and when asked why Berserker is going berserk, he just smiles smugly! I actually love Shakespeare's works. Based on that and how funny I find his characterization in Apocrypha to be, I might just have him show up in this fanfic just to have that one character who is a massive joke.**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

It was midnight. The crescent moon hung among the stars as they all shared their beautiful light with the world below.

This was in contrast with the chaos unfolding on that same ground. Berserker of Alpha had spotted Rider of Omega and immediately went to engage him in battle. Berserker was his gladius sword wildly, forcing Rider to be on the defensive. Regardless of how his Demonic Defender of the State skill granted him a fighting power boost comparable to Berserker's B-Rank Mad Enhancement, the giant of a man before him was extremely aggressive. But he was at the same time quite unskilled. As soon as an opening appeared, Rider swung his great war hammer and struck Berserker in the jaw.

Yet, the ash-skinned gladiator's smile did not fade. One would likely have thought he was a masochist, though his insanity would make finding the truth of the statement difficult. Furthermore, the strike did little damage to the mad giant. The bearded man frowned at this before the gladiator threw a punch at his face.

"Quake in fear, tyrant! Your attacks shall prove useless against me!"

"This will be troublesome." Rider muttered. "It seems I will be forced to use my trump card."

" **Cavalry of Tours**!" Rider shouted.

Showers of golden particles spawned multiple armored horses that charged towards Berserker, who grinned in response.

"My love shall destroy all oppressors!" the madman declared.

The gladiator stabbed and slashed at the armored horses and tossed a few aside with his hand, but eventually he was trampled by the onslaught of horses. The horses continued to trample the ash-skinned man for a few more minutes before the Servant of Omega halted the assault.

"Uugh…" Berserker grumbled as he got back up. "I'll repay this ecstasy two-fold."

Yep, he was definitely a masochist.

"Oh, oppressor! Let me embrace you!"

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 4: The One Who Upholds the Law  
**

* * *

Richard Lee furrowed his brow as he surveyed the property damage in the area where Berserker of Alpha and Rider of Omega were fighting the night before.

During the events of the previous Grail War, one of the Masters was a man who was one of the higher-ups in the FBI. Though he tried to keep the matter under wraps, he was unable to prevent the rest of the organization from finding out about the Holy Grail War. Consequently, this reached the government's ears and they acted to ensure that this matter remains a secret.

Now that the Grail War had started anew and was much more large scale this time around, the supervision of the Grail War was very much a necessity.

Richard was the man tasked with overseeing the Grail War this time.

Running a hand through his auburn hair, he sighed. One of the Servants responsible for the destruction was most certainly a Berserker. The fact that two factions meant two Berserkers was worrying. He remembered the Berserker from the last War; a terrifying monster despite her cute appearance. He would never look at foggy nights the same ever again.

A woman with long blonde hair that was tied in a braid and amethyst eyes with a pure look in them walked up to Richard. She wore a black suit, conveying the image of the FBI stereotype.

However, this woman was not a true FBI Agent. It was only a cover; she was actually the Ruler-class Servant overseeing this Holy Grail War. She wasn't Richard's Servant and instead answered directly to the will of the Grail.

"I just got back from investigating the murders that also happened last night." Ruler stated. "It was likely a Servant trying to replenish their Prana."

"I see." Richard said. "The damage caused here obviously had something to do with a Berserker. Seems to be a stronger one than the one from the last Grail War."

"Were there any survivors?" he then asked.

"No." the blonde shook her head. "Whoever was responsible for it killed every single person in that bar."

"What was the cause?"

"Most victims were apart with knives with the heart torn out." she answered. "There were a few who weren't killed that way. The forensics team believe that whoever did somehow gassed the vents before killing them all."

Richard's eyes widened. _'_ She's _back.'_

"Okay. Thanks, Marie." The auburn-haired man said, using Ruler's cover name.

The destruction caused by Berserker of Alpha was covered up as a gas leak.

* * *

It was an ordinary school day, aside from the effects of Monroe's murder. A small portion was rejoicing that the fat jerk would no longer be a problem, others were afraid but relieved that Monroe finally got his comeuppance, and the rest were just freaked out. Though, the majority of those people were less concerned that Monroe specifically was murdered and more concerned that there was a murder at all. And then the recent murder of a bar full of people simply caused more panic.

Lily Wright, on the other hand, mostly ignored the conversations and gossip about the murders. Being an introvert, the conversations other people weren't something of interest to her.

Lily was a girl with fair skin and medium length hair that, though it was actually an extremely light blonde, was often mistaken for being white in color and tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes were blue but her left one was a paler blue due to her being blind in that eye and it was covered with a medical eyepatch. Her usual attire consisted of a white turtleneck wool sweater that reached to half of her upper thighs, blue shorts, black tights, and blue shoes.

" _It's a shame."_ said her Servant, Caster of Alpha, from within spirit form. _"Though incredibly mean-spirited, I felt that man could have become a decent person with time."_

Most wouldn't agree with that statement. Most would say that, to quote a certain song about a certain small-hearted Dr. Seuss character, Monroe's heart was full of unwashed socks and his soul was full of gunk. Most would even prefer a seasick crocodile to Monroe and wouldn't want to touch him with a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole.

Lily just shrugged at Caster's statement. She didn't like Monroe, though no one really did, but he didn't really deserve to be killed like that either.

But there was still one problem remaining.

"Hey, freak."

Paisley Dixon was a girl who was the stereotypical mean popular rich girl. Even her appearance gave the image of the stereotypical mean popular rich girl; tall, slender, curvy body, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a red cardigan, white blouse, black miniskirt, and black shoes.

Paisley was someone that Lily had known since elementary school and began to somehow always wind up in the same school as she did. And unfortunately, Lily couldn't transfer schools and was stuck waiting for Paisley to do that. So far, no luck.

And the reason that she constantly picked on Lily? The fact that she was blind in one eye ever since she was bored.

"What do you want, Paisley?" Lily responded dryly. _'I am so sick and tired of this. Why can't she go bully someone else?'_

"You're probably the one who murdered Monroe and all those people in that bar, didn't you, freak?"

"That is the most outrageous accusation you've ever made about me." Lily stated. "Ever since the time when some idiot accidentally set one of the labs on fire, but you insisted that it was me even after that idiot was caught."

"It's because you're a freak. And freaks are bad people, and bad people do horrible things."

Feeding further into the mean popular rich girl stereotype that Paisley upheld, she was far from the sharpest tool in the shed. She would often make wild accusations about Liliy that always had flimsy logic, if any at all. And there never was any evidence to back those claims up.

The blue-eyed girl began to tune Paisley's rants while having a telepathic conversation with Caster.

' _Caster, would you happen to know some sort of hypnosis trick that can make Paisley stop?'_

" _While I do know hypnosis, I will only use it to make a witness forget about the existence of the Holy Grail War."_ Caster responded. _"I would not use it in a way that could potentially ruin somebody's life."_

"Are you even listening to me, freak?'

Ian happened to be walking by and saw Paisley harassing Lily.

" _Can you stop her, Daddy?"_ Assassin asked. _"We don't like bullies."_

Assassin didn't even have to ask.

"That's enough." Ian walked up to the blonde snob.

"What do you want?" Paisley scoffed. "Can't you see I'm talking to her?"

"Really? To me, it looks like you're picking on her."

"Why do you care? She's a freak. She's been blind in one eye since birth."

"So, you're picking on her because of a disability she can't control having?" Ian was quite honestly disgusted. "How small-minded of you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"A complete and utter cunt?"

"How dare you! My dad's James Dixon, owner of Dixon Foods! I could sue you!"

"Oh. That small fry." the black-haired boy replied bluntly. "Yeah, my uncle and legal guardian is Marcus Wilkins, president of Wilkins Incorporated. He could respond with a lawsuit ten times larger."

It was true. Marcus' company was much larger than Dixon's, having offices in all of the United States whereas Dixon Foods was only a big company if you lived in Texas. Marcus by himself was a good business man, having had offices in the entirety of the Southwestern United States by the time the first Grail War started. Then he used the Holy Grail to wish for the prosperity of him and his company. And he had several connections. Suffice to say, Dixon filing a lawsuit against Marcus for any reason would be an uphill battle.

And Ian was hoping that Dixon wouldn't grant his snobby daughter's request of suing him just because he defended a girl she was picking on. That would be irritating.

"I suggest that you leave." Ian stated bluntly.

The snobby girl left with a huff.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Y-Yeah. I am." Lily said shyly. "Thank you."

"Blind in one eye, huh." Ian said. "Must be rough."

"It is…"

"See you around." Ian said before leaving.

"Wait." Lily called out.

The boy stopped.

"What's your name?" the light blonde-haired girl asked.

"Ian. Ian Clark."

"…I'm Lily Wright."

* * *

The Colorado River ran through the middle of the city of Philburg. At the edge of the city and near the riverbank was an old shed. At least, it used to be a shed. When Caster of Alpha decided to make her base in the area, she used her A-Rank Territory Creation skill to transform it into a magnificent Shinto temple with a Bounded Field constructed around it to ward off non-Masters.

Caster and Lily sat under the gate, watching the river flow on its path to the Gulf of Mexico.

Caster was a woman with fair skin, long black hair that flowed down to the end of her back, and eyes that were a rich gold color and irises slit like a dragon's. Her preferred choice of clothing was a dark blue Jūnihitoe. She had thick, cream-colored horns that curved around her right and left temples respectively with a long, dark blue tail trailed behind her from above her behind. Two pieces of her long hair that stayed in the front were braided with beautiful white lotuses attached to the blue ribbons keeping the braids tied. In her hand, she held a staff that was shaped like an Asian dragon with pearl in its mouth and a necklace of pearls around it.

It was night time and the two were waiting for any of the enemy Masters to come by. Caster-class Heroic Spirits were known to have abysmal physical prowess but made up for it using their immense magical power and home-field advantage via Territory Creation.

"That boy from earlier, Ian, had Command Seals." Caster stated.

"You're thinking that he might be one of the Omega Masters, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"No. On the contrary, I believe that he might be the Master of Assassin of Alpha." Caster replied calmly. "He mentioned that Wilkins is his uncle and caretaker, so I have doubts that he could be an enemy Master."

* * *

At that same moment, Rider of Alpha went to confront Rider of Omega. Rider of Alpha materialized before summoning and mounting his steed, Bayard; a white horse wearing black armor.

"Hail, Rider of Omega!" the brass-armored knight shouted.

Rider of Omega turned around and saw the Servant of Alpha approaching.

"I challenge you to a duel, Heroic Spirit of the Mount." The brunette declared.

The other Rider's brow furrowed and gaze narrowed. " **Calvary of Tours**!"

An armored horse was summoned and subsequently mounted by the kingly man.

"Then so be it, Rider of Alpha. I accept."

* * *

Class: Berserker  
True name: Spartacus  
Master: Wesley King  
Gender: Male  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Height/Weight: 221cm/165kg

Strength: A  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: D  
Magic: E  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: C

 **Class Skills**  
 _Mad Enhancement EX_  
Parameters are Rank-Up, but is deprived of most reason.

Even when under Mad Enhancement Spartacus is able to hold a conversion. He is fixated on "always making the most difficult choice," so essentially, a mutual understanding with him is impossible.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _The Honor of the Battered B_  
The magical energy cost of treating Spartacus's injuries with magecraft techniques is 1/4 of the normal cost.

Also, even without the use of magecraft after a certain amount of time, the wound will automatically proceed to be healed.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast_ _A_  
Always active-type Noble Phantasm. Damage inflicted by the opponent is converted into magical energy and stored in the body. Spartacus can use the magical energy deposited in the body for a boost. In the case relative to a strong servant, the body itself can transform.

* * *

 **Rider of Omega and Berserker of Alpha get some action, Ruler appears, the government knows about the Holy Grail War, Caster of Alpha and her Master appear, and both Riders engage in a duel.  
**

 **LunaRose2468 is the one who created Lily and Caster of Omega. We now have only two spots open in the roster; Saber of Alpha and Lancer of Omega. All spots will be filled up in the next few chapters. If you have any suggestions, you'd best submit them quick because in the next chapter or two, the OC submissions will be closed.**

 **Here are the guidelines. Your OC Servant must be based on an actual legend. As for what else to include, create a stat sheet similar to the one I put at the end of Chapter 1 or this chapter. Listing class, True Name, gender, alignment, stats, Skills, Noble Phantasms, and the like. I'd also prefer to have a little bit of background to them. Though I know a good amount of history and mythology (partially why I like the Fate series so much), I do not know everything about those subjects. Also, include a little bit about personality and tactics. At least give me a base for it.**

 **Creating OC Master is allowed, but only in conjunction with an OC Servant and is completely optional. Genderbending is allowed. As for the Master, just include things like appearance, personality, motivation, and the like. But remember that in the world of Fate/new dawn, mages do not exist and the Church is an ordinary, though very large, religious organization. They cannot be a magus or an executor.  
**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to have lots of action in it. Hope I did well with these ones.**

* * *

The Riders of Alpha and Omega charged at each other. Rider of Omega swung his war hammer at his opponent, who blocked with his sword. The two steeds continued to the ends of the street before turning around before their riders then had them charge again. The process was repeated multiple times with similar results before the two got ready for yet another charge. This time, Rider of Alpha attempted to stab the Servant of Omega with his sword, but the kingly Rider maneuvered his body to avoid the stab. His war hammer was swung again and hit Rider of Alpha in the back. The knight turned Bayard around while he swung his sword, cutting his opponent on the cheek. The horses continued to gallop and were once again on opposite ends of the street.

"You fight well, Sir Knight, even if your code of chivalry is quite restrictive." Rider of Omega stated. "May I have your True Name?"

"I am Georgios, a knight of God!" Rider of Alpha shouted.

"Saint George?" the king raised an eyebrow. "Then I assume that horse of yours is Bayard, the steed whose rider is protected from lethal blows, but for one time only."

"Indeed." Georgios nodded.

"Very well. Since you gave me your True Name, I will give you mine!" Rider of Omega declared.

"I am Charles Martel, a defender of the Christian faith and King of the Franks!"

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 5: The Saint and The King**

* * *

 _Alexandre du Bois stood in amazement after the flash of light died down. Though he may try to hide it, to prospect of what he had been practically drafted into was terrifying._

" _I am Charles Martel, King of the Franks. My class is Rider." The man stated standing in the middle of the summoning circle, a regal tone in his voice. "You there! You must be the one who summoned me."_

" _I-I am." Alexandre spoke, a French accent in his voice._

 _Alexandre was from France. A few years ago, he and his son had come to America out of fear of Islamic terrorism in Europe. He was a man with average height, brown hair, hazel eyes, a red polo shirt, grey slacks, and brown loafers._

" _Very well, our contract has been established." Rider said. "Do not disappoint me."_

* * *

The rival Riders charged once again. Rider of Alpha's sword began to glow.

" **Ascalon**!"

Rider swung horizontally before being sung downwards, leaving streaks of light that resembled a cross. He then stabbed his opponent in the chest, though he failed to pierce the heart. With an angry yell, the King of the Franks swung his hammer and struck the Dragon-Slaying Saint in the side of his head. The two once again charged to the end of the street before continuing their joust. The saint's sword clashed continuously with the king's war hammer.

Once again, the sword and the hammer clashed. But instead of continuing to the end of the street, the two Riders continued swinging their weapons. Bayard leapt back before charging as his rider gave a mighty thrust with his sword, stabbing Rider of Omega in the arm. However, this gave the King of the Franks an opening to smash his hammer into the side of his opponent's head. Rider of Alpha continued to the other end of the street and turned around, only for an arrow to strike his shoulder.

"Well, this is convenient." Rider of Omega muttered before charging.

" _By the power of my Command Seal…_ _ **To me, Rider**_ _!"_

The knight was engulfed in a red light before he shot up into the air like a laser. Rider of Omega halted the horse before dismounting and dismissing it.

"A shame. Could have drawn first blood." he said before going into spirit form.

* * *

Serena was sitting in an alley before Rider appeared next to her.

"Good job, Rider. You probably would have had him if it weren't for Archer of Omega." Serena said.

"Thank you, Master." said the Heroic Spirit of the Mount.

"At the very least, we've identified Rider of Omega; Charles Martel."

* * *

Assassin of Alpha was crouched on a rooftop, watching Alexandre and Rider. She was about to summon The Mist but she felt something behind her.

"Are you Assassin of Alpha?"

The small Servant looked over her shoulder and saw Assassin of Omega standing behind her.

"Either way, I will still have to eliminate you. But I was told to prioritize the elimination of Assassin of Alpha."

The white-haired girl drew her knives and spun around, trying to slash at the enemy Servant. However, he was able to quickly draw his knife and blocked with it. Assassin of Alpha sidestepped just as Assassin of Omega tried to stab. The small girl got a good distance away from her opponent before pulling out a rusted, dimly-lit lantern.

" **The Mist**!"

A thick sulfuric fog engulfed the area. Assassin of Omega began backing up cautiously, wanting to avoid being pushed off the rooftop, though he could endure the fall because of the low height of the rooftop.

Assassin of Alpha had activated her Presence Concealment and was currently running around in the fog. She then run up behind Assassin of Omega, prepared to stab him.

"We'll cut you up!"

The hooded man was able to quickly turn around and sidestep before being stabbed in the back, but he was cut in the side. He leapt to the side and pulled out a gun, his Thompson Contender, and began trying to shoot his enemy. The Servant of Alpha began leaping and sidestepping to avoid the bullets but Assassin of Omega activated his Presence Concealment. When it was dropped, the Thompson Contender was pressed against Assassin's head. She managed to move her head out of the way and make the shot miss while stabbing the Servant of Omega in the arm he held the gun with. He grunted in pain as he dropped the Thompson Contender and Assassin of Alpha knocked it away. Assassin of Omega then retaliated by stabbing her in the side. Assassin of Alpha screamed in response before jumping away.

"Can you keep up with me?" the mysterious man then questioned. " **Chronos Rose**!"

Assassin of Omega was then surrounded with an orange glow and rushed at Assassin of Alpha before slashing at her faster than she could react. He then finished with kicking her in the face and sending her flying towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Ngh…" she groaned as she staggered to her feet. "That hurts… Meanie…"

" _Get out of there, Assassin! Now!"_

The Mist was then dissipated before the small girl dematerialized.

"D***it." Assassin of Omega growled.

* * *

Frederick walked into his office and locked the door behind him before sitting at his desk and opening his laptop. In it was in the last hours of the first week of the Holy Grail War and he was to hold a video conference with the government officials tasked with overseeing the Grail War.

"Hello, gentlemen." Frederick greeted.

" _How is the Holy Grail War progressing?"_ one, George Payne, questioned.

"Smoothly. Each faction has summoned their seven Servants, but first blood still has yet to be claimed." Frederick answered.

" _There have been some incidents, however."_ Richard added. _"It seems that a Berserker got a little too wild and wound up causing minor destruction on Jameson Street."_

"And then there have been a few murders that likely resulted because of Servants needing to replenish their Prana." he continued. _"Most have been small scale, but the other night, an entire bar full of people was massacred."_

" _While we're on that subject, the Berserker of the last War seems to have returned. The victims in that bar that weren't torn apart suffocated because of some sort of gas. Surveillance cameras in the bar show that this is the case, however she has been summoned as a different class, likely Assassin."_

" _Considering how we have sighted the other Alpha Servants, we can only assume that she is Assassin of Alpha."_

"How troubling." Frederick seethed.

" _We want this Grail War to have less collateral damage than the last."_ another, John Hamiliton, said. _"If any of the Masters on either side desire wanton destruction, then that cannot be achieved."_

" _While we all want to see to it that the Grail is used to bring prosperity to America,_ I _do_ not _want hundreds of Americans to die during the journey to that goal."_

" _Mr. Lee, Mr. James,"_ the chairman, Robert Madison, spoke. _"I want you to keep an eye on Assassin of Alpha's movements. If her death toll becomes a massive problem, then I want her eliminated immediately."_

"Of course, Chairman." Frederick said.

" _In the meantime; Mr. Lee continue cooperating with Ruler and convince her to keep an eye on both the two Berserkers and Assassin of Alpha. They could wind up exposing the existence of the Holy Grail War."_ Madison continued. _"And Mr. James, you must see to it that you ultimately become the victor of the second Holy Grail War."_

" _This meeting is adjourned."_

* * *

Ian felt awful when he saw how badly Assassin of Alpha was damaged by the fight. She had multiple cuts and was bleeding a good bit from them. He knew that this sort of thing was inevitable, the fact she was pretty much a child made Ian unable to not feel bad.

Ian knew he was going to regret this next order. "Assassin, go restore your Prana. While I hate that this will sacrifice non-combatants, we have no other choice. Avoid any area where you can detect a Servant's presence. If you encounter a Servant, run."

"And you remember Lily, right?"

Assassin thought about it for a bit before giving a small nod.

"If you see her, please leave her alone."

"Okay, Daddy." Assassin nodded.

* * *

Abraham Irving watched his Servant, Saber of Alpha, battle Saber of Omega with a stoic expression. He was a short man with raven hair, green eyes, a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Saber of Alpha was a woman that many would describe as beautiful. She had pink-silver hair that was tied back using a red and black shuriken shaped hair pin and blue eyes. She wore a short blue kimono with thin gold lines near the edges as well black long gloves and legging with black sandals that had a small heel. In addition, she had red and blue elbow pads, arm guards, and knee pads. Four sheaths were attached to the waist of her clothing, with two of the swords drawn from their sheaths.

The rival Sabers charged at each and began to match swords. The sounding of clanging metal filled the air as swift sword strikes clashed with each other. Saber of Omega then managed to leave a small cut on Saber of Alpha's chest before she proceeded to retaliate by slashing at him. The bronze-skinned man avoided the slash but was struck by a slash from his opponent's other sword. The Servant of Omega swung his sword downwards vertically, only for the Servant of Alpha to cross her swords to block. The blue-eyed woman then kicked her opponent away as she uncrossed her swords. The clashes of blades and clanging of metal then resumed.

" _Saber."_ Dario said through his mental link to Saber of Omega.

' _What is it, Master?'_

" _It's almost midnight. I need to get home or my parents will get suspicious."_

' _I'm currently in battle right now, Master.'_

" _Saber…"_

'… _Fine, Master.'_

The bronze-skinned Servant broke away from the fight and dematerialized, leaving his opponent disappointed.

"How disappointing…" Saber of Alpha sighed. "Oh well, let's go find another one, Master."

* * *

Rider of Omega  
True Name: Charles Martel  
Master: Alexandre du Bois  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Sex: Male  
Height/Weight: 195 cm/95 kg

Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: D  
Mana: D  
Luck: A  
Noble Phantasm: B

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance C  
_ Magecraft invoked with two bars or fewer are nullified. However, this does not apply to Church sacraments. Cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Ritual Spells.

Martel inherently has very low magical resistance and therefore should receive the class container's inherent rank. During his lifetime, he never encountered much in terms of mystery. However, he is able to demonstrate a higher rank because of his religious ties rather than purely his own piety.

 _Riding B_  
Riding Ability. Majority of mounts can be ridden above average. Magical Beasts, Holy Beasts cannot be ridden.

Albeit low for a Rider, it is a rank befitting one who was called the "Father of Western Heavy Cavalry" and "The Beginning of Chivalry."

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Demonic Defender of the State A_  
By reserving ley lines beforehand, a specific area can be deemed as "one's domain." When the battlefield is within this domain, a fighting power bonus comparable to Berserker's B rank Mad Enhancement is acquired.

Taking land from the papacy and then gifting it to his vassals who in-return payed him for being allowed to use the land, Charles was able to create a standing army and protect the Frankish kingdoms at the same time unifying them. The skill's essence is stockpiling military might for the sake of defending one's land manifested.

 _Strategy A_  
The power to decide victory before a battle is fought through a big picture understanding of diplomacy and logistics.

Charles greatest strength and most noted military feat was to only use infantry to withstand heavy cavalry. This was not due to sudden inspiration or a gimmick. Rather, he amassed information about the invaders, understood what was necessary to win, trained his troops to meet such an adversary and the rest is history. But when its put that way, it might be more of an approach rather than a strength and therefore why his personality is very in-tune with this skill.

 _Protection of the Faith C+_  
A Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Cavalry of Tours "Father of European Heavy Cavalry" B_  
After the Battle of Tours, Charles became unbeatable in his campaigns because of his ability to incorporate the idea of heavy cavalry stolen from the Muslims and his incredibly disciplined phalanx in a matter of five years, rather than an entire generation as the Caliphate believed. Summoned as a Rider, Charles can continuously call and control armored horses while within the domain specified by Demonic Defender of the State.

But more importantly, this Noble Phantasm represents the beginning of a new age in Europe. The dawn of the Holy Roman Empire and the chivalric ideals that pervaded this era. The beginning of the mounted knight was not only a military renaissance, but a cultural one too where various legends and folklore would be rebooted to fit the mold of the new social order that Charles had brought to Europe. That is the true form of this Noble Phantasm and the crystallization of Charles Martel.

The maximum targets, 777, is merely a formality representing the Noble Phantasm's isolation. Even if a seemingly unending stream of horses can be called forth, they are all discreet units therefore limited by Charles' magical energy supply.

Where the romantic might see a stampede of noble horses galloping through a sea of green, the only real way to describe it is mass weapon horses.

* * *

 **Well, how'd you guys like that?  
**

 **There is now only one more spot left; Lancer of Omega. If anyone has any ideas for that one, send me a PM. Otherwise, I'll just select one myself.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: As you can see, the government does have its own purposes for the Grail. At the very least, they want to ensure that the one who gets the Grail isn't a psychopath who wants to destroy everything. At best, they the Grail to be used to bring prosperity to America, as John stated. Thanks for the recommendation to include Charles Martel.**

 **Andrew Vaverka: Thanks.**

 **Not much else for this AN.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I was taking a break from fanfic writing for a bit and then procrastinated a bit on this chapter. Writer's block may have also gotten involved.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ten years ago…

 _It was during the early days of the first Holy Grail War that world had ever seen. A sulfuric fog enveloped a large portion of the city and a man stumbled about, suffocating because of the Mist. Then, he saw a figure approaching._

" _H-Help…me!" he cried out._

 _Jenny Clark stopped in front of the man as he fell to his knees. She was a woman who resembled an older female version of Ian, being his mother. She wore a black tank-top, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers._

" _Berserker." She muttered._

 _Berserker, the same Servant that would be summoned ten years later as Assassin of Alpha, materialized by her side._

 _The man began backing away in fear as Berserker growled like a feral animal._

" _Kill him, and don't go for the throat; let him scream."_

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ _!" Berserker roared before lunging at the man._

 _The man's screams as Berserker mutilated him were sounds that, though they would have horrified any normal person, were something that Jenny found pleasant. And she smiled._

* * *

 **Fate new dawn  
Chapter 6: Mother Dearest**

* * *

 _The following morning, Jenny was sitting at home while a five-year-old Ian sat in front of the TV watching a cartoon show about a certain mouse. The doorbell then rang and Jenny went to answer it. When the door was opened, it was revealed that Marcus was standing at the door._

" _We need to talk." Marcus said bluntly._

" _Ian!" Jenny called over her shoulder. "I need you to go to your room and stay in there until I tell you to come out."_

" _Okay, mommy!" Ian responded._

 _Jenny stepped aside to let Marcus enter before shutting the door._

" _Have you looked at the news?" Marcus asked. "Ten people murdered last night. I know you're responsible."_

" _So?" Jenny shrugged._

" _I'm getting the feeling you're doing this more for your own amusement than keeping Berserker's existence stable." Marcus replied._

" _And what if I am?" Jenny stated nonchalantly. "And besides, you know I'd never hurt people I care about. Why's it your problem?"_

" _Jenny, you could wind up exposing the Grail War."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I'm being careful about that."_

" _And what about those other people you're killing? They have family too."_

" _They're not my family. And you have no room to talk about killing. I seem to recall that you had Saber run Thomas through."_

" _That's different. And I took no amusement from it." Marcus growled._

" _Jenny, you're my sister and I'd hate to have do anything drastic to you."_

* * *

The day after the series of battles between the Alpha and Omega factions, it was calm in the city. While the FBI agents overseeing the War were covering up the events of the previous night, a child was sitting and rocking back and forth on a swing set. The playground was empty. Few children ever came by. They would much rather go to the playground in the park near the center of Philburg than play on a small playground in a small park like this one.

Nicholas Young was a small boy of ten-years-old and a natural redhead with hazel eyes. He was clad in a red shirt, blue jeans, and black and blue tennis shoes.

Nicholas came to this playground often. It was close to his house and his parents allowed him to go by himself because it was so close. He enjoyed sitting on the swing, going back and forth through the air like a pendulum. He eventually came to a stop and sat on the swing while it slightly rocked back and forth.

"Miss Archer, what do you want the Grail for?" he asked.

" _My wish for the Holy Grail is for children everywhere to be blessed."_ Archer of Omega answered from spirit form.

"Oh, yeah, you said that after your daddy left you in the woods, Artymiss-"

"Artemis _, Master."_ Archer corrected.

"Protected you. Right? So, you want something like that to happen? For all the children in the world to be protected, I mean."

" _That sums it up to some degree."_

"I don't know what I want to wish on the Grail for, honestly."

Archer knew that the young boy desired something deep down inside of him. Why else would the Holy Grail select a child to be a Master in the first place?

"Hey, Miss Archer. Can you push me on the swing?" Nicholas asked.

" _Master, thou should know I can't exactly make myself conspicuous with the ears and tail I possess. And then, there is the matter of my attire."_

"But what's the problem with having animal ears and a tail? They're fluffy and cute!"

" _It's not a normal thing, Master. And what if your parents came and saw you with someone they consider a stranger? Surely they would be suspicious."_

"But Miss Archer…" Nicholas whined.

" _While it pains me to say this, I will have to decline."_ Nicholas pouted in response and caused the Servant of Omega to sight. _"But perhaps someday, I will be able to fulfill your request."_

"You promise, Miss Archer?" the young boy's eyes lit up.

" _I promise, Master."_ Archer said.

As she continued watching her young Master play on the swing, she couldn't help but wonder just why a _child_ would be chosen by the Grail. But considering that Nicholas didn't seem to know why either, that question would have to answer itself one day.

* * *

Marcus sat in his office yet again. The battles between Servants weren't the only major thing to happen that following night; several more murders that seemed to be Assassin of Alpha's doing, needing to restore her prana after being getting badly damaged in her fight with Assassin of Omega, and then multiple kidnappings. To Marcus, the culprit was quite obvious; a Caster. Something similar had happened during the last Grail War; people were randomly kidnapped and it was found out that the Caster of that War was seeking Prana batteries.

"If I had to guess the Caster responsible for this target people with good-sized quantities of latent magical energy." Archer of Alpha said.

"That would be a smart move." Marcus said. "But what worries me is just what Caster could be preparing that would require the magical energy of fifty people."

"It's obviously a Noble Phantasm. Or perhaps multiple."

"As for which Caster did it, I'm pretty sure it was Caster of Omega."

"Are you sure you aren't saying that simply because she's our enemy, Master?"

"I've met Caster of Alpha and her Master. Lily doesn't seem the type to let Caster of Alpha do such a thing. I could be wrong." Marcus said. "Furthermore, Caster of Omega is the biggest unknown in this War."

* * *

Richard and Ruler were in an apartment room. Ruler was sitting on one of the beds while Richard stood near the doorway, speaking over the phone to one of the committee members through a secure line?

"Chairman, I need to report that we have another issue; fifty people were kidnapped just last night. These numbers seem too great for a simple kidnapping spree. I believe that one of the Servants is behind this."

" _Could you hand the phone over to Ruler?"_

"Yes, sir." the FBI agent said before handing the phone over to the blonde. "The Chairman wants to speak with you."

" _Good morning, Ruler."_

"The same to you, Chairman." Ruler said. "I suppose you wish to speak about the kidnappings from last night."

" _Indeed. I personally consider it a risk to the secrecy of the Grail War, but I would rather only have James take action if you deem it the same."_

"While Servants draining magical energy from non-combatants to keep their existences stable _is_ allowed, however much I might disagree with it, this incident is quite dubious regarding the rules of the Holy Grail War. If this same Servant kidnaps large numbers of innocents again, I will consider it a violation."

"Mr. Lee and I will begin investigating this matter, however. If there is another mass disappearance like this one, it will be crucial that we figure out the identity of the culprit."

" _Understood. Thank you, Ruler."_

Madison hung up.

"I don't really feel like the government regulating the Holy Grail War is a sound decision." Ruler sigh as she handed Richard's phone back to him.

"They're my bosses, though. I have to follow their orders." Richard said. "But I'm not that excited about the idea either. I feel that it could result in a disaster."

"But that aside, we should start looking into these kidnappings."

* * *

Ian wasn't very happy with himself for reluctantly sending Assassin to kill people who had nothing to do with the Holy Grail War to replenish her prana. It was something that was constantly on his mind for the entire day. Though he hadn't heard about the incident at the bar, he knew that Assassin was the one to kill Monroe. The fact that he was just about responsible for these murders and that he was actually happy about Monroe being killed made him feel guilty.

"Would mom be disappointed in me?" Ian muttered to himself.

* * *

 **So, Ian's mom was psycho, Archer of Omega appears and her Master is a child (thanks for PMing me with that idea, Devin sands), Caster has made her move, and the Feds are worried about her exposing the Grail War.  
**

 **Anyway, time to look at reviews.**

 **Devin sands: Thanks. I decline to comment. You'll have to figure out this one yourself.**

 **LunaRose2468: Your first question has been answered in this chapter. As for your second one, yes, every time a Servant's true name is revealed, a stat sheet will be provided. This is more necessary for the OC Servants, but I provide the stats for the Servants that have already appeared in canon simply because I feel like it. As for your comment on the update speed, thanks. But I fear that updates start becoming slower than usual. Especially because we are starting to approach the chapters that are much more significant and therefore will be much bigger than normal.**

 **ZenoZen: As you have read, Assassin of Alpha was Berserker of the previous War. As for what happened in the last War, you'll just have to wait and see. I am toying with the idea of a Fate/Zero-style prequel for this. If I do decide to do so, it will be uploaded sometime after this is finished.**

 **In other news, the fifth Singularity/chapter of Fate/Grand Order, E Pluribus Unum/America, has been uploaded. It has inspired me to stop procrastinating with completing the Londinium chapter. Honestly, I kinda like the Servants introduced in Londinium. Babbage has a STEAMPUNK MECHA and I find it pretty cool looking, even if it's a stronger, larger, re-colored Helter Skelter. Tesla is such a ham and I find it enjoyable. Arturia Lancer Alter looks pretty cool (though her third ascension is ridiculously skimpy-looking), though I did fight her during the Garden of Order event, which also got me to stop procrastinating on watching the Kara no Kyoukai movies.**

 **...Good God, I'm lazy.**

 **Anyways, and Solomon seems like a good antagonist. I have to say though, I wonder why _King Solomon_ , of all people, is trying to destroy the world. It might be because I'm a Christian, but it doesn't really make sense to me why Solomon's the main antagonist. I get the feeling that we're dealing with an imposter of some kind. (If you want to spoil the story, know that I have Kirei, Terumi, Hades (Kid Icarus version), Zelretch, and Fegelein (Downfall parodies version) on speed-dial.)**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 7

_It was another vision of Assassin's past. This time, Ian saw a river running through a city rather than complete darkness._

 _But he could still hear the voices from the previous vision, but they were simply whispers this time._

" _I'm cold."_

" _Why didn't you want me, mommy?"_

" _I want to be warm."_

" _Why don't you love me?"_

 _The water in the river began to ripple and fog began to spread from the same spot where the ripples originated._

' _What is this?' Ian thought._

 _A shadow began to emerge from the water. But Ian recognized the shadow; Assassin._

' _This how she was born, huh? Ironic. Children not allowed to be born naturally were born unnaturally anyway.'_

 _As Assassin climbed onto the ground, Ian could notice that she was shivering. The lack of clothing and cold water wasn't a good combination. Days went by and Ian began to feel deep sadness and pity for Assassin._

 _One day, Assassin was walking down the streets wearing a black cloak with her knives holstered and attached to the back of her waist. She walked up to a woman and said one word._

" _Mommy?"_

The sound of the alarm clock woke Ian up.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 7: Like Parent, Like Child**

* * *

That day was a school day. Currently, it was what most people considered the best period of the school day; lunch.

Lily sat alone, as was usual for her. It was something she was used to, quite honestly.

Ian just so happened to be walking by and saw Lily sitting by her self.

"Hey." he said as he walked to the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No. It isn't." Lily said, softly but loud enough for Ian to hear.

The black-haired boy then sat down.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked.

"It's been fine." Lily answered. "Thanks."

Ian nodded.

"That Paisley girl given you any trouble?" Ian asked.

"No." the blonde shook her head.

Ian paused to examine Lily's body language. _'She's not lying. Probably.'_

"That's good."

' _But something seems off. Either she's lying about Paisley giving her trouble or it's something else.'_

* * *

After school, Lily went to one of the local hospitals. She stood at the door of one of the rooms and knocked.

"Come in! It's open." called a voice from the other side of the door.

Lily opened the door and walked into the hospital room. "Hi, mom. How've you been?"

Martha Wright wasn't Lily's actual mother, rather her adoptive mother. She has a Hispanic woman with brown eyes, but her head was shaven bald due to her stage 4 cancer. She spent most of her time in bed, wearing only a hospital gown.

"I've been fine, Lily." Martha said. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright." The shy girl responded. "Things have actually been a bit better at school."

"I've made a new friend. I think."

"That's good." Martha said.

"He's a boy. His name's Ian."

"Oh. Does my little Lily flower have a boyfriend?" Martha smiled.

"N-No! I-It's not like that." her adoptive daughter said, flustered. "I-I've only known him for less than a week. This isn't some sitcom where a boy and girl just get together even though they just met."

"I'm only teasing. I know he's not." Martha chuckled. "But I'd be worried if he was."

"No. He's just a friend."

* * *

 _Nine years ago…_

 _It was a year since the first Holy Grail War. Marcus had come home from work. He unlocked the door and walked into the house._

" _Ian! I'm home." he called out._

" _Hi, Uncle Marcus!" his nephew called back._

 _Ian was seven years old at the time. He had been hit pretty hard by the death of his mother, particularly because it was shortly after his birthday, but he been getting better._

 _Marcus walked towards where he heard Ian's voice, believing that he was doing homework. But when he got to where his nephew was, he saw something completely different._

 _Ian was crouched down near the mutilated body of a mouse, a bloodied kitchen knife in his head and bits of blood on his face and clothes. Marcus' eyes widened in horror._

" _Hey, Uncle Marcus." Ian said, his tone just as cheerful as his smile. "I found a mouse running about and thought I could have some fun with it. So, I caught it and cut it apart!"_

 _Marcus was just silent, horrified at how much Ian was behaving like his mother._

" _It was a lot of fun, but it got pretty messy." Ian then noticed Marcus' horrified expression and became worried. "Are you okay, Uncle Marcus?"_

 _The CEO's expression became much more serious and his voice stern. "Ian that was a_ very bad _thing you did."_

" _But why?" the young boy tilted his head in confusion. "It's just a mouse. It's not like I did it to a human."_

" _Because as Christians, we are God's children. And God's children do_ not _hurt innocent creatures for fun. Much less enjoy seeing harm done to innocent creatures." Marcus knew what he was going to say next was a lie. "And your mother wouldn't be happy with you."_

 _Ian lowered his head sadly. Marcus hated having to lie to his young nephew but it was better than letting him grow up to be like his mother wound up being._

" _Oh…" Ian said sadly._

" _Now clean this up. After dinner, you will go to your room and pray to God for forgiveness. And don't speak a word of this to anyone."_

" _Yes, Uncle Marcus." Ian said sadly._

* * *

Dario was in Frederick's mansion and walking towards his office. Assassin of Omega stood guard at the door.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. James." Dario said meekly, intimidated by the Heroic Spirit of Murder's presence.

"You may enter." Assassin said before standing aside.

Dario felt chills go down his spine as he walked past Assassin, feeling his sharp gaze burning into the back of his skull. He opened the one of the double doors to Frederick's office and set foot inside before closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. James?" he said timidly.

"I did." the leader of the Omega faction replied. "Do you remember anything about your battle with Assassin of Alpha?"

"No, sir." the Italian boy shook his head. "Not one bit. Just that Saber fought Assassin of Alpha, but they got away."

"How troubling." Frederick grumbled. "You are from Italy, correct? I'd like to know what you think of this country."

"Actually, my parents are from Italy, but I was born here. I do like America. My parents are pretty fond of it, even if there is no Vatican here."

"Catholic?" the blonde-haired man asked.

"Yes. My father's a priest. We came here because he was selected to head a new church in the city." Dario nodded.

"What is your wish for the Holy Grail?"

Dario looked down at the floor. "I don't know… God's blessings upon my father perhaps."

"I see."

"If I may ask, sir, what is your wish?" Dario looked up.

Frederick leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look in his eye. "Prosperity for this country and all who live in it."

* * *

 **Frederick James Interlude: Reflections**

* * *

I can remember spending the days of my youth living in the slums. My mother was a kind, gentle, good-hearted woman. Sadly, my father was an alcoholic who often spent most of his and Mother's earnings on alcohol. I don't remember much of him. My mother divorced him when he crossed the line and became abusive.

Unfortunately, the troubles didn't end for my mother and I. We were still very poor because of the damage to our finances caused by Father's alcoholism. Mother had to work long and hard every day to support us. She had to handle many jobs and would often come home exhausted. When I turned sixteen, the first thing I did was begin looking for work to help Mother support the two of us.

When I was a boy, I wanted to become rich. Not out of greed, but simply so that Mother wouldn't have to push herself so hard anymore. But after seeing how terrible life around me was for everyone else living in the slums, I didn't simply to help just Mother. I wanted to become a politician so that I could find and create ways for the poor to obtain better, happier lives.

I managed to scrape together enough money for college so that I could study business and law. After college, I began a long road to achieving my goal. As you can see, Visalli, I did indeed become a rich man and a politician. It hasn't been easy, however, because I favor the Republicans more than the Democrats. You know how the public and the media is with favoring the Democrats and their socialism over the Republicans and our capitalism. Looking at history, I just cannot see how socialism can work and therefore do not believe in it.

But ten years ago, Mother died as a result of the disaster that occurred at the end of the previous Holy Grail War. She is with God now, in Heaven. Tell me, Visalli, have you ever had someone that you cherished more than anything else? A person that meant more to you than anything in the world? Perhaps Mother may have been deeply loved by the Lord just as she loved Him. God takes soonest those He loveth best.

But alas, even if Mother has died, I still continue to pursue my goal; to make life better for everyone in America.

* * *

 **So, we have some more development for a good few characters; Ian, Lily, Dario, and Frederick. You can probably see the parallels between Ian and Frederick. I probably could have put in a little more in this chapter, but I wasn't really getting any ideas. I love characterization and character development and feel that while Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero did a pretty good job of it, Apocrypha was lacking in it. If I am going to like a series, at least decent characterization and character development is a must. Still a little fond of Apocrypha, though. So, whatever time isn't spent on big battles between legends for a holy wish-granting cup will be used to develop the characters in the story.  
**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: Yes, Ian did get his psychotic tendencies from his mother. I appreciate that you like him so far, even if I did like Shirou's character development, especially in Unlimited Blade Works. I've heard that him defeating Gilgamesh was fairly divisive, but can we all just agree that battle was pure awesome? As for Archer of Omega, you have made a misconception; she is not Artemis, but someone who was protected _by_ Artemis. And thanks for your support of the idea of a prequel. I've looked a little bit into Saito Hajime, but to me he seems more like a Saber or Assassin type of guy. I'll have to do more research on him, but thanks for the recommendation.**

 **Ghost rider fan: Thanks. As for the relationship between Nicholas and Archer of Omega, Archer is going to be like an overprotective mother-figure to him.**

 **Devin sands: I'm a little upset about you spoiling the identity of Assassin of Omega. I wanted that to be a (somewhat) big surprise with a good amount of buildup to it. No biggie though, I probably should have been more specific when I tried to keep Assassin of Omega's identity under wraps.**

 **Not much else for this author's note, so you know the drill. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Anyone who Flames will have Spartacus sic'd on them. And I will be especially convincing when I tell him that you are an oppressor.**

 **Spartacus: OPPRESSORS! Where are the oppressors?!**

 **Spartacus, it's rude to interrupt people's Author's Notes. And there are no oppressors here. Right now, at least.  
**

 **Spartacus: I will not leave a single stone unturned until I find the oppressors!**

 **No, Spartacus! Don't trash my room! (sighs) Yare yare (good grief)... I gotta go...**


	9. Chapter 8

**For some reason, I just couldn't get it together to write this chapter for a little while. Hope you enjoy, anyway.**

* * *

That night, Saber of Alpha had encountered Lancer of Omega and they began fighting.

Lancer of Alpha was a man with blue hair tied back in a long ponytail and red eyes that held an animalistic glint in them. He wore aquamarine full body tights and silver earrings. A red spear was held firmly in his hands as he darted around, attempting to strike at Saber.

Saber moved her swords to block the strikes while waiting for an opening. She spent several moments on the defensive before an opening finally appeared. Her eye then began glowing and she quickly moved her sword to slash Lancer across the chest in an X formation. Lancer stumbled back before Saber went on the offensive. The Heroic Spirit of the Lance began moving his spear to blow a few blows before leaping back and proceeding to charge at his opponent. Spear clashed with twin swords repeatedly, creating a melody of clanging metal.

"You're good." Lancer grinned. "This is gonna be a fun Grail War!"

Lancer charged again, only for Berserker of Alpha to somehow appear out of nowhere and block with his sword before kicking him away.

"Oppressor!" Berserker yelled.

' _That guy looks like a monster.'_ Lancer thought.

"Hey, Lancer!"

Jeffery approached and Berserker of Omega materialized beside him.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅!" Berserker of Omega roared.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 8: Brawl**

* * *

In a location a good distance away from Philburg, Caster of Omega sat in a castle created by her Noble Phantasm. She had sent familiars out to keep an eye on the city and was currently observing the battle that was underway.

Caster of Omega was a woman with long blonde hair coupled with a black crown and black veil hiding her face. She wore a black dress that exposed her navel and abdomen.

"More Servants are approaching that area." she said. "This seems like it will be interesting."

* * *

Caster was indeed correct. Lancer of Alpha and Rider of Omega were simultaneously converging on the area where the battle was underway.

"ROMA!" Lancer of Alpha yelled before charging towards Lancer of Omega.

His lance was swung and knocked the enemy Lancer's spear away from Saber of Alpha. He then proceeded to rush Lancer of Omega, swinging his spear at him repeatedly before knocking him away.

"Behold the earth, behold the sky! All that you see is Rome!" he boasted.

Berserker of Omega then proceeded to show why stopping to boast was a good idea and swung his axe-sword at him. Lancer was knocked away before Berserker attempted to attack Saber of Alpha, who sidestepped a swing from the axe-sword. She began to avoid the wild swings before Berserker raised his axe-sword. That was the opening that she needed and her eye began glowing. She swung both of her swords and cut the monstrous Servant across the chest. The axe-sword was swung once more as her eye began glowing. She ducked under the swing before stabbing Berserker of Omega in the gut.

"▂▂▃▃▂▂." Berserker of Omega growled lowly as Saber of Alpha removed the sword, not even bothered by it.

' _That's not good…'_ she thought as she backed away.

"You dare trample upon the weak, Oppressor!" Berserker of Alpha yelled as he punched his counterpart in the jaw.

The mad gladiator proceeded to begin punching, kicking, slashing, and stabbing the enemy Servant before receiving a slash from the axe-sword. Still, his eternal grin was unwavering. The two giants began to duke it out, a clash of Heroic Spirits of Madness.

But Saber was not without company for much longer, as Rider of Omega charged towards her while mounted on a horse summoned by his Noble Phantasm. His war hammer was swung down, but blocked by Saber's twin swords. She sidestepped another swing before stabbing her opponent in the hip. Their weapons were swung repeatedly. Sword and hammer clashed, metal against metal.

* * *

Assassin of Omega meanwhile stood on top of a roof overlooking the combat.

" _Do you see any of the enemy Masters?"_ Frederick asked.

' _No, Master.'_ Assassin replied.

" _If you see any, eliminate them as soon as possible. But remember that Assassin of Alpha takes priority should you see her."_

' _Understood.'_

"I was expecting Archer of Omega, but I guess I'll have to make do with this, Assassin of Omega."

Assassin of Omega turned around and saw Archer of Alpha, his swords gripped in hand. One was white and the other was black, both of them having a yin-yang symbol on the blades; Kanshou and Bakuya.

"An Archer that uses swords… How unusual." Assassin of Omega said.

"I always preferred close combat than ranged combat." Archer said.

"I see…" the mystery man said.

Archer charged towards his opponent and swung Kanshou down. Assassin leapt back but Archer thrust Bakuya forward and cut Assassin's side. He followed up with another swing with both of the Married Blades, only for Assassin to sidestep before stabbing Archer in the gut with his knife.

' _He's fast…'_ Archer grit his teeth. _'But I need to keep him stalled so that he doesn't go after any of the allied Masters.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Assassin of Alpha was sneaking around the area with her Presence Concealment activated. Ian told her to avoid the area where the other Servants were fighting. Sending an Assassin who focuses on stealth into a brawl was not a good idea. So far, she hadn't found any of the enemy Masters.

She took to the rooftops, having been unable to find any Masters of Omega on the ground. Perhaps they were on the rooftops, watching over the conflict from where they thought that would be safer.

She didn't find any Masters, but she did find a Servant; Archer of Omega. Archer of Omega was a woman clad in a beautiful verdant green dress. Her hair was green, blonde, and platinum blonde and her green eyes held a beastly glint in them. Her most unusual features were the lion ears on her head and lion tail on her lower back. A bow was grasped firmly in her hands as she drew it back to fire an arrow at one of the enemy Servants below.

Assassin took advantage of the fact that Archer couldn't detect her and immediately went to attack. The green-clad woman didn't even notice that Assassin was there until she was stabbed in the back. Archer screamed in pain while the small Servant grinned.

" _Are you okay, Miss Archer?"_ Nicholas asked concernedly.

' _I am well, Master.'_ Archer winced. _'I just need to retreat.'_

Assassin prepared to stab Archer again, only for Archer to turn around and kick her away. The lion-woman's eyes then widened upon being able to recognize her assailant.

"It's you…" she said in shock.

Assassin then rushed Archer, who quickly sidestepped. The Servant of Alpha then turned to try and slash the Servant of Omega, only for her to jump back. Archer then turned around and began to run away, being unable to win a close-quarters battle.

"Running away will make this more fun. It'll make it even better when we catch you and cut you up!" Assassin giggled before she took off after the fleeing Archer.

Archer managed to keep herself from looking back, knowing that it would slow her down. The chase wound up having the Servants leap from rooftop to rooftop before eventually reaching a rooftop overlooking a large chuck of street. Archer then proceeded to jump to the other side in a single bound, leaving Assassin behind and forced to stop her pursuit, unable to make the jump.

"Aww… That's not fair." Assassin whined. "You're no fun!"

" _At the very least, she can't interfere with our allies."_ Ian said telepathically. _"Good work, Assassin. You'll get her next time."_

Perking up a little bit, Assassin turned back around and went back to trying to find any of the enemy Masters.

* * *

Archer of Alpha and Assassin of Omega continued to duel. Archer eventually kicked his opponent in the face hard enough that his hood fell back. Assassin's face was then revealed; tanned skin and a messy mop of white hair atop his head.

"You're…!" Archer's eyes widened. "No! That's impossible!"

" _Crap! Archer, get out of there! If that truly is some version of Kiritsugu Emiya, then he likely has something that can turn your magic circuits against you!"_ Marcus ordered.

Archer then went into spirit form before fleeing, a somber look on his face.

* * *

The battle continued to unfold on the ground. Saber of Omega had just arrived and immediately went to confront Lancer of Alpha.

"Romulus!" he yelled.

"Remus…" Lancer frowned.

"I have come for revenge!"

Saber of Omega charged towards Lancer of Alpha with his sword at the ready. He swung towards but Lancer of Alpha blocked with his lance but was kicked away. The Servant of the Sword then moved to stab his opponent, only for him to sidestep and retaliate by smacking him with his lance. The two brothers then began to fight viciously, using their weapons, hands, and feet to attack. Saber held a grudge against his brother and desired vengeance above all else. So he fought as hard as he could for his revenge.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Servants in the middle of their massive brawl, a civilian just so happened to pass by and stopped before pulling his phone out.

" _911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Uh, there's some sort of fight going on down here."

Unfortunately for him, Assassin of Alpha just so happened to be behind him.

" _Keep him from talking! Kill him! I'm sorry!"_ Ian commanded, incredibly concerned by the fact that there was a witness now.

"A bunch of weird-"

Assassin then slashed the man across the throat before stabbing him in the heart after he fell down.

" _Hello? Sir? Are you alright, sir?"_

* * *

Ian was hiding in an alley a good distance from the battle. He pulled out his radio.

"This is Clark. Assassin found a civilian reporting the fight to the police. Though he has been silenced, the police are still likely on their way. Withdraw now!"

The battle continued, but all of the Servants of Alpha suddenly backed away.

"According to one of the Masters in our faction, a civilian reported this battle to the police. They're on their way. We should withdraw." Rider of Alpha spoke before dematerializing.

The rest began to dematerialize and flee the area. With nothing else to do, the Omega Servants did the same.

* * *

"According to the police dispatcher, the victim saw a fight and mentioned a bunch of weird somethings. We can't tell what he meant because he was suddenly cut off." Ruler said. "He most likely was unfortunate enough to come across a battle in the Holy Grail War."

"That's unfortunate." Richard sighed. "But what can we do? Rules are rules."

* * *

Class: Assassin  
True Name: EMIYA (Kiritsugu Emiya)  
Master: Frederick James  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Height/Weight: 175 cm/63 kg

Strength: D  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A+  
Mana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: B++

 **Class Skills**  
 _Presence Concealment A+_  
Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

 _Independent Action A_  
It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At _Rank A_ , it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master.

He was accustomed to a life of conducting like a person who was always alone, so he was given this Skill

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Magecraft B_  
Capable of using magecraft. In return, because of having knowledge about magecraft, he is good at the art of killing magi, being notoriously known as the ' _Magus Killer'_. The ranking of this Skill primarily works as a bonus to his various checks when fighting against Casters.

 _Affection of the Holy Grail A+_  
He is being deeply loved by the Holy Grail from some era. Such love is just like the greatest curse in the world.

Due the existence of this Skill, his LCK Rank is being flipped up. It is possible to even breakthrough the abilities of enemy Servants that cannot be overcome except in specific conditions. However, this good fortune mercilessly steals the happiness of others.

 _Scapegoat C_  
The accumulation of cunning techniques designed to escape the battlefield in one piece.

 **Noble Phantasms  
** _Chronos Rose "Pick Ye Rosebuds While Ye May" B_  
Time flows, and the flower that smiles today shall wither away completely tomorrow. The ability to manipulate one's own time flow. It uses the ability he had while alive "inherent time control (Time Alter)" as a basis.

The operation methods of "inherent time control" is to perform high-speed attacks and movements by means of acceleration of the time flow, and perform covert actions through stagnating the biorhythm by means of deceleration.

Having been sublimated as a Noble Phantasm, this power makes possible for super consecutive attacks that might as well be called invincible in anti-unit combats.

 _Phantasm Punishment "Mystery Bisection" C+  
_ It is the same knife he uses for his usual time manipulation attacks, his Origin made form and the knife being the embodiment of it. It inflicts fatal damage towards enemies that possesses magic circuits and magic crests or anything similar inside their bodies. The ability is invoked according to its True Name release.

* * *

 **So, all the Servants have been revealed. As for Caster of Omega, I'm not going to be giving her identity away for a while. But she has appeared in Fate canon, so you might recognize her. If you do, good for you. Please don't spoil it. I'd actually like to have buildup to the reveal of her True Name this time.  
**

 **Now for the reviews.**

LunaRose2468- Oh yeah, Ian definitely will learn that his uncle has been lying to him about his mother. He won't be very happy about it. But then again, who would? Can you imagine being told that your parents were one thing but then finding out that they're the exact opposite of that. As for characterization, I agree with you 100%. It's always good to write characters that your readers can be emotionally invested in and feel for. It's partially why I love the whole tragic backstory thing so much. You can just feel for them.

ZenoZen- Your concept for Saito Hajime as a Servant in the Grail War was good, but I just can't see him as anything other than Saber or Assassin. I'll keep your idea in mind.

So, not much else for this AN. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Clark put a cigarette in his mouth before taking out a lighter and igniting it. "Never thought I'd be back in this city."

Harry was a man in his forties with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a scruffy beard. He wore a black leather jacket, red shirt, light brown cargo pants, and black leather boots.

He leaned back until he was laying on his back on his bed. He had rented a hotel room shortly after arriving in Philburg for the Holy Grail War. He still wondered how he wound up getting dragged into some sort of magic war.

Lancer of Omega, his Servant, sat on a sofa. He was bored and wanted some entertainment in the meantime, so his Master had recommended a sport one of his friends was fond of. But Lancer wasn't seeing the appeal. It was just a bunch of guys kicking a ball around and occasionally tripping each other.

"Oh, come on, that was obviously a dive!" he yelled at the television. "This game is bulls*** if the ref allows this! Anyone who tried that kind of s*** back in my day would have their legs broke for real so they wouldn't be liars!"

"It's an away game. Of course the ref's going to side with the Bohemians. Shelbourne'll still make up the difference, though." Harry said.

They never really did much when not fighting in the War and mostly just stayed in the hotel room.

"So, what do you think of the competition so far?" Lancer asked.

"It seems decent. Probably won't leave you bored." the Master said.

There was a little bit of silence before something else happened to upset Lancer.

"Oi! That's complete and utter bulls***!" the blue-haired man growled before grabbing the remote. "I'm sick of this! The ref can't do his d*** job right!"

The television was turned off.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 9: A Small Break**

* * *

Wesley stepped into his apartment. It was in a bad part of the city and the apartment complex was quite rundown. He wasn't very happy about it, but he couldn't afford much better living arrangements. Omega seemed to be licking its wounds after how rough the brawl from the previous night was, so he didn't find any of that faction's Masters. Berserker was furious at the 'cowardly oppressors' and wouldn't shut up about it.

What annoyed Wesley was the fact that the Servant would always start ranting about oppressors more than usual whenever they returned to the apartment. The insane gladiator had somehow got it in his head that his Master was the victim of some sort of oppression. The thuggish man was irritated at the fact that he wound up with the insane Servant.

" _We must find the oppressors quickly! The sooner that they are defeated, the sooner you are free from your oppressed living."_

Wesley let out a low groan.

It was likely sheer luck that he had managed to convince Berserker to withdraw the night before. He told Spartacus that if the public knew of the Grail War's existence, they'd panic and think that _he_ is an oppressor. The brunette was honestly amazed that worked.

He sat down on the couch in the living room and switched the television on. He then began switching channels until he came across a channel that was airing The Avengers. He shrugged and was content to simply watch the movie. Unfortunately, Berserker saw fit to give his own commentary on the film.

Wesley swore that if he won the Holy Grail War, he'd wish for enough money to get some _much_ better living arrangements.

* * *

Abraham Irving always believed that he would never in his life have to prepare an amount of food large enough to feed seven people for just one person. Yet here he was, having had to prepare that exact amount of food for Saber. And apparently, Heroic Spirits didn't even need to eat! All the raven-haired young adult could do was sigh as the Servant continued to pack an unbelievable amount of at an absurd speed.

Abraham meanwhile prepared a decent-sized serving of breakfast and was finished a few minutes after Saber. He then quickly finished getting ready for the day before heading off to college. It was another boring day full of lectures. He swore that he could feel Saber falling asleep _while dematerialized_. He couldn't say that he blamed her though; the professor truly was quite boring at times. And none of the curriculum was of her concern anyway. Really, he only had Saber accompany him in case an enemy Master was dumb enough to send their Servant to attack him in broad daylight.

' _Saber.'_ Abraham said after the lecture finally ended, waking Saber up.

" _I'm awake! I'm awake!"_ Saber blurted out.

' _Class is over. We're leaving.'_ Abraham said.

* * *

Alexandre du Bois sighed as he saw a news report on a terrorist attack in France. Yet again, the culprit was a Muslim. Rider was furious.

"I cannot believe how stupid and incompetent the people of this age are!" the King of the Franks yelled. "It's obvious that the Islamic rats are the problem! Why not kill them all or at least run them out of the d***ed continent?"

The Frenchman didn't comment. He knew that Charles Martel had fought off a Muslim invasion of Western Europe. Of course he'd hate the Muslims.

"Wherever Islam goes, trouble is sure to follow." He growled. "Why didn't the Church invade their territories and exterminate so long ago?"

"My King." Alexandre's son, Louis, spoke. "I do not think that they ever had the resources to invade the entire Middle East."

Louis was a lot like his father in appearance, but was seventeen-years-old. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Fair enough I suppose." Rider sighed. "We all know how disastrously the Crusades wound up. The fourth didn't even reach the Holy Land, for God's sake! And they were just wanting to invade the Holy Land!"

"I swear, when I win the Holy Grail, I am permanently establishing my existence her so that I can retake control of my land and then I'm getting rid of the d*** Muslims."

* * *

A few hours into the day, Ian was in class. He was listening to music on his headphones while waiting for the class to actually start. Leeroy then sat in the desk in front of him and turned around, prompting the anti-social boy to take his headphones off.

"So, I've seen you with a girl lately." Leeroy said. "Why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend?"

"I didn't." Ian said, mildly exasperated that Leeroy thought that just because he was friends with a girl meant that they were dating.

"But she's cute. How come you haven't asked her out yet?" Leeroy said.

"Because I'm not really interested in romance." Ian said. "And then there's the matter of the you-know-what."

"Ah, right. It probably wouldn't be a smart idea to make a move that could accidentally drag someone uninvolved with the you-know-what into it." Leeroy nodded. "So, what's her name?"

"Lily Wright." Ian said.

"I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before." Leeroy said thoughtfully. "Rings a bell, for some reason."

' _Probably overheard gossip about her.'_ Ian groaned inwardly. _'Thank God that Leeroy's not the type to put much stock in rumors.'_

* * *

Leeroy went straight home after school. As soon as he walked in, he heard his older sister, Wendy, call out.

"Hey, Leeroy!" she called. "Can you help me out with putting dinner together?"

"Okay." Leeroy went to set his backpack down, wash his hands, and start helping Wendy.

Wendy was Leeroy's older sister. Ever since their parents were killed in an accident, she had been taking care of Leeroy and their younger sister, Kimberly, particularly the latter. Unfortunately, she had to drop out of college to be able to do so.

She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a fair complexion, contrasting Leeroy, who spent a lot of time outside during the previous summer. She wore a red button-up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It went well." Leeroy said.

"That's good."

"How did work go?" Leeroy asked.

"Decent."

"Hello, Leeroy." another voice said.

Leeroy turned around to see Kimberly, his twelve-year-old sister. She looked a lot like a younger version of Wendy, but wore a red shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes. She was crippled by the accident that killed their parents and was confined to a wheelchair.

Leeroy knew what his goal for the Holy Grail was; to allow Kimberly to walk again.

* * *

Jeffery was sitting in his apartment before he got a sudden headache and ringing in his ears. He fell forward off the bed and onto the floor. He then got on his knees, holding his head. There was now someone in front of him; an eleven-year-old girl with long brown hair and bangs that obscured her eyes. She was dressed in rags and had an ethereal presence, as if she were a spirit.

"I know what you want." Jeffery grunted. "But please wait a little longer. I can't afford to carry out your dream now."

"But I promise, I will eventually. All in good time."

* * *

 **So, we have some more development of characters; Lancer of Omega's Master is revealed, Wesley wants money, Rider of Omega wants to become human and reassume control of France, Leeroy wants to heal his sister's legs, and Jeffery is haunted by some girl. The girl is connected to the events of the previous Grail War. While more details about Ghost Girl will be revealed, it will only be scratching the surface and her story will be fully explored in the prequel; Fate/Dusk.  
**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: The two factions will be changing tactics very soon. In fact, first blood is going to be drawn soon.**

 **Devin sands: Archer of Omega was not in the last War. She's remembering how she and Assassin of Alpha fought in the Great Holy Grail War in Fate/Apocrypha. As for Agrius Metamorphosis, that's obviously going to be saved for much later on.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thanks. I'm glad you think so. Honestly, I feel the same way about how underused (if at all) the FGO Servants are in fanfics. I feel that they could be used for some amazing Grail Wars. As for finding good stories that feature Jack as a main character, there are too few. She's very interesting, honestly. But when the prequel rolls around, I will only be using Servants that first appeared in Grand Order, OCs and Jack notwithstanding.**

 **That's all for this Author's Note. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. I will sic the Killer Rabbit of Caerbanog on anyone who Flames. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Three days ago…_

Caster of Omega was walking through the hallways of her castle, her Master by her side and some homunculi servants surrounding them.

Caster's Master was a young woman by the name of Ada Winchester. An eighteen-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a light blue blouse with a black skirt and red shoes. She was usually very quiet and rarely ever made a sound.

"I am going to be preparing my second Noble Phantasm; my greatest achievement and the very project that resulted in the downfall of my 'brother'." Caster said. "However, I will need to seclude myself until it is finished. It will take roughly nine days at the most."

"Okay." Ada nodded. "I'm assuming that's what your 'prana batteries' are for, isn't it?"

The 'prana batteries' were the people who had gone missing almost a week ago. Caster was putting much preparation for this second Noble Phantasm, but knew her Master wouldn't be able to stay in the castle every moment of every day. Around fifty people should be enough to keep Caster stable and allow her to work on her second Noble Phantasm while Ada was away.

"Are you sure that you'll be safe until it's finished?"

"Worry not, Master. I'm certain that the Alpha faction hasn't a clue where we are." Caster said. "And by the time they do, they will most likely be too late."

"Rest assured, Master, we will most certainly attain victory. The enemy will have no choice but to confront us in my domain."

Three days went by unexpectedly quickly for Ada.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 10: First Blood**

* * *

" _You again, kid?" a woman said._

 _It was another vision of Assassin's life. The girl had a tendency to mistake random women for her mother. Random might not have been the best term, though; all of Assassin's 'mothers' seemed to be prostitutes. Ian silently wondered why in the world that pattern took shape._

" _Mommy…?" Assassin muttered innocently._

" _How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT your mother?" the woman snapped. "Now scram before I get angry!"_

 _The woman turned away from the child before taking her leave._

" _Mommy… I want to return to your warmth…" the poor soul whispered with killing instinct, drawing her knives. "I'm sorry…"_

 _She vanished with incredible speed, the kind that shouldn't have been possible for her malnourished body._

 _The woman was barely a meter away before her throat was slashed. She stumbled before falling on her back, gasping in agony while clutching her deep wound and her body went into shock. Assassin skillfully cut the lower part of the woman's dress open before gutting her. As the blades of Assassin's knives sunk repeatedly into the woman's abdomen, Ian couldn't help but think of part of the chorus from a certain American paratrooper song from World War II; gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die._

 _This was what always happened when Assassin found someone that she considered her 'mother'. The women would always reject her, oftentimes harsher than necessary, and Assassin would ambush them and cut them open. She would the harvest the organs and retreat to the darkest part of Whitechapel with them, back to that waste-filled den that didn't even qualify for a home. Yet that was all she had to call a home. The organs were often used as a pillow and the troubled girl would dream of a better tomorrow and her mother's warmth._

 _These visions would always give Ian conflicted feelings. He would feel happy when Assassin brutally murdered the women. He would hate himself for enjoy the agonizing deaths. He would feel utter pity and sadness for the poor soul that Assassin was. He would want to feel utterly disgusted, but he could never bring himself to condemn Assassin because of how pitiful her life was._

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon now. Rider of Omega sat on the sofa, watching television. He had found American television to be enjoyable, though he would denounce American culture itself. And besides, there wasn't much else to do until night fell and the battles waged in the Grail War began.

"Tell me, du Bois, what is your wish for the Grail?" Rider said.

Rider never referred to Alexandre as 'Master', for he refused to acknowledge anyone but God as his master. That and he was King of the Franks in life.

"Prosperity for France." Alexandre said. "I have grown fond of America, but France will always be my home. Yet I fear that Louis and I will be killed in a terrorist attack if we had stayed or we return now."

Alexandre and Rider's wishes overlapped somewhat. Alexandre simply wanted prosperity for France while Rider wanted to be anchored to the world as a human so that he could remove the (what he deemed) incompetent leaders of France and bring peace to France under his rule. While Alexandre didn't really agree with Rider's extreme disdain towards the Muslims, he didn't object to it. There was no point in arguing with a man who fought a Muslim invasion of western Europe combined with the king's stubbornness on the subject.

But quite honestly, the French immigrant would prefer for all people to be able to live peacefully and equally.

* * *

Marcus sat in the backseat of a limousine while Serena sat next to him.

"Berserker of Omega and his Master have been eerily silent after the battle a few days ago." Serena said.

"That worries me." Marcus replied. "The Master of Berserker from the last War was incredibly active."

"Omega Berserker's Master being so inactive could mean either two things; he's a coward or he's smart and would rather not recklessly waste God Hand."

"I want to quickly get him out of the way." Serena said. "He's the biggest obstacle. The sooner he can be defeated, the sooner I can be able to get the Grail and wake my sister from her coma."

Serena's sister, Valerie, was in a car accident a year ago and wound up going comatose because of it. Marcus generously opted to cover the medical expenses, but that would never guarantee Valerie would wake up quickly.

"I know your sister means a lot to you, Serena, but we have to take things as they come." Marcus then thought on something. _'She said the Master of Berserker of Omega is a guy named Jeffery Stanford. Could he- No, that's impossible. He died. It must be someone who just so happens to have the same name.'_

* * *

Night had come and Rider of Alpha had once again approached Rider of Omega.

"I wish to continue our duel." he declared.

"So be it, Saint George." Rider of Omega said.

The Heroic Spirits of the Mount summoned their steeds and charged towards each other to begin the joust. Rider of Alpha cut Rider of Omega across the chest but was smacked in the back by his opponent's war hammer. They continued on to the opposite ends of the streets before charging again, exchanging strikes. Hammer would meet sword and sword would meet hammer. Eventually, Rider of Alpha pulled out one of his trump cards, a Noble Phantasm, as his surcoat began glowing.

"Thou art a dragon, a sinful beast! **Abyssus Draconis**!"

A symbol shaped like a dragon's head flew towards Rider of Omega before transfiguring him into a draconic being. Though his appearance didn't change, he still counted as a dragon, leaving him vulnerable for one of the Dragon-Slaying Saint's other Noble Phantasms.

As he charged forward once again, Rider of Alpha's sword began glowing. "Interfectum Dracones!"

The sword was swung and released a lance-like projectile made of light towards Rider of Omega. His war hammer was swung at the perfect moment and the lance was deflected. However, this left him open for his opponent to strike.

" **Ascalon**!"

The sword was swung in patterns that left streaks of light shaped like a cross before being thrusted forward, piercing Rider of Omega's chest.

The joust continued nonetheless. It was a battle fought with no mercy for one's opponent and one that would only end until one was slain. Weapons were swung fiercely and the wielders sustained many injuries.

Rider of Alpha moved his sword to block a downward swing from his opponent's hammer. He then pushed the hammer away before stabbing Rider of Omega in the chest. The King of the Franks retaliated by smacking Rider of Alpha in the head with his hammer.

* * *

Alexandre was sitting on a bench somewhere nearby the battle but realized that he was out in the open and unable to defend himself should an enemy Servant find him. So, he walked to his house, which happened to be nearby the scene of the battle.

He opened the door and stepped in. Unfortunately, Assassin of Alpha was right behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Merde (s***)…" he cursed as he fell down before using a Command Seal. " **To me… Rider…** "

* * *

Rider of Omega felt pain shoot through his connection to Alexandre. "D***it! A Servant must have used this opportunity to kill my Master."

" _ **To me… Rider…**_ _"_

The King of the Franks was surrounded by red light before warping to his Master. Rider of Alpha frowned at this sudden interruption.

* * *

Assassin of Alpha stood over Alexandre ready to deliver the finishing blow before Rider of Omega was summoned to his Master, still mounted on his horse for some reason. He quickly dismissed the horse before swinging his war hammer at Assassin, who leapt back and activated her Presence Concealment to retreat.

" _Fighting Rider will be pointless. His Master is dead and he will follow soon."_ Ian said.

"Louis!" the Frenchman yelled as Rider shut the door.

" (Father)!" Louis yelled as he rushed to his mortally wounded father.

"Fils, prenez mes sceaux de commandement (Son, take my Command Seals)."

Louis hesitated slightly before kneeling down and fulfilling his father's request.

"Prenez soin de vous (Take care of yourself), Louis." Alexandre smiled. "Vive la France."

Louis stood up, tears in his eyes as he examined the Command Seals now on his hand.

"I swear, father. I will avenge you and carry out your wish." Louis muttered. "Vive la France."

* * *

 **So, how's that? I did say that first blood was going to be drawn in the next few chapters and I thought that this scenario would be interesting. So, Rider of Omega has a new Master now. Plus, we now have some major hints at Caster of Omega's identity. And in case you didn't catch it, the main events of the chapter take place three days after Caster goes into seclusion to work on her second Noble Phantasm.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: As you can see Alexandre and Rider's wishes overlapped a little. But they have some differences; Rider believes that the Muslims only bring trouble while Alexandre wanted a France where all people can live peacefully. As for your question about the prequel, yes, it will only use Servants originally from FGO, OCs notwithstanding. But I might include some Servants from Fate/prototype as well.**

 **Devin sands: Mordred is from Apocrypha, not Grand Order. Prototype Saber/Arthur Pendragon is from Prototype, but I might include him because it seems that Prototype doesn't get a whole lot of focus in fanfics.**

 **LunaRose2468: Thanks.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thank you. As you can see, we definitely are about to get into the meat of this fic, so to speak.**

 **As for OC submissions for Fate/Dusk, I want to want until later on in this fanfic before I start taking submissions. But that gives you plenty of time to put something together and work out the kinks. Check the Author's Note at the end of Chapter 4 for the rules because those same rules still apply.**

 **Anyway, another major event is coming up in the next chapter or two. The siege of Caster of Omega's domain will be occurring soon and the chapters covering it will be larger than normal.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will used to make s'mores. See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

Louis had barely managed to convince himself to go to church the following morning rather than sulk around at home. He and his father were Catholics and regularly attended the only Catholic church in the city, which was run by a man named Niccolo Visalli. That same man was the first person who Louis ran into when he arrived.

Niccolo Visalli was Dario's father. He was a tall man with the same skin, hair, and eye colors as his son. He wore black priest's clothes and a golden cross necklace around his neck.

"Louis." Niccolo said.

"Greetings, Father." Louis said.

"I have heard about what happened to your father. My condolences." Niccolo said sympathetically. "Allow me to pray for you."

Louis bowed his head and closed his eyes before the priest placed his hand on his head.

"O Father God, please grant this child Your guidance throughout this trail that has been set before him. Give him the comfort of his Heavenly Father while he struggles with the loss of his earthly father. Amen."

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 11: Family Matters**

* * *

Dario and his twin brother Domenico would be tasked with cleaning the church after the service was over.

The two originally looked exactly alike when they were younger but puberty had caused them to begin to develop differently, Domenico beginning to grow taller than his brother. Ironically, Dario was actually the older twin.

On Sundays, Domenico would wear clothing similar to Niccolo's, having been selected to take over Visalli Church after his father retires from priesthood. Dario meanwhile would wear a polo shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

Dario was secretly jealous of his brother. And yet, he didn't want to use the Holy Grail to take his brother's place.

" _But why not? If we do win the Grail, then surely you can use it to grant your wish."_ Saber said.

' _No. Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It's bad enough that I harbor it. Completely giving into it will only have disastrous consequences in the long run.'_ Dario shook his head.

" _Then what else do you want, Master? The Grail only selects those wish strong wishes to be Masters. If that is not what you deeply wish for, Master, then what else do you wish for enough that it would gain the attention of the Grail?"_

' _Anyway, Alexandre, Rider's Master, was murdered last night, as you should know. I believe that Assassin of Alpha is responsible for that.'_ Dario then switched the topic.

"Obviously. I doubt that any other Servant would do that."

* * *

That evening, Louis met with Frederick. Louis was quite nervous. Assassin of Alpha was especially intimidating and Louis feared that the Heroic Spirit of Murder was hiding right behind him. Yet, he suppressed his urge to turn around.

"So, Alexandre is dead. How unfortunate." Frederick said sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Louis said, looking down.

"It is fortunate that you did manage to save Rider."

"I guess it is…"

"I have a question; would you happen to know anything about those fifty people who went missing over a week ago?"

"What? Why would I?" Louis said in shock.

"That narrows it down to Caster, then." Frederick furrowed his brow. "I should have known it was a bad idea to leave that pair to their own devices."

"As you know, Louis, the Holy Grail War is supposed to be kept in utmost secrecy. I believe that mass-kidnapping may put the secrecy of the War at risk. That is why I asked if you knew anything about it."

Louis nodded.

"Thank you for your time, young man." Frederick then said.

"You're welcome, Mr. James."

* * *

Leeroy had come to visit Ian's home during the afternoon. The two were playing BlazBlue while Assassin and Lancer sat nearby, watching them.

"Win this match, my child! Win it for Rome! ROMA!" Lancer cheered, demonstrating how he lacked a concept of 'indoor voice.'

"C'mon, Daddy. You can do it. We believe in you!" Assassin cheered.

"How do we both have literally one pixel of health left?" Leeroy asked.

"I don't know. Next move determines the winner."

" _ **Dead Spike**_ _!"_

 _"Finish! Ragna Win!"_

"No!" Ian shouted in dismay.

"ROMA!" the Divine Founder of Rome yelled triumphantly, causing everyone else to flinch at how loud he was.

"It's okay, Daddy. You'll get him next time." Assassin said reassuringly.

"Can you convince Lancer to quiet down?" Marcus called. "I'm sure we'll get complaints from the neighbors soon if he doesn't."

"Hey, Leeroy. I have a question." Ian asked. "What is your wish for the Grail War?"

Leeroy was briefly silent. "…I want to use the Grail to heal Kimberly's legs."

"What about you?" Leeroy then asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Ian was walking to school but accidentally wound up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry." Ian said.

Harry then stopped and looked at Ian.

"You look familiar, kid." Harry said.

At the same time, Ian also felt that Harry seemed familiar. But where did they meet? Ian couldn't really think of a reason why the man would seem familiar.

"For some reason, you look like you could be the kid of this woman I knew." Harry said. "What's your name?"

"Ian." Ian answered.

"Ian… Why does that seem familiar?" the older male said thoughtfully.

"Whatever…" he then shrugged and walked off.

' _Did he know mom at some point?'_ Ian thought as he watched the man walk off.

" _You think he might be the son of that woman you had a thing with? Jenny, was it?"_ Lancer of Omega asked through the mental link to his Master.

' _That might explain it…'_ Harry groan aloud. _'D***, I knew that coming back to this city would be a bad idea. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to put up with that b****'s dumba** family again?'_

" _Master, if I may, it might be a good idea to try to not avoid them."_ Lancer suggested. _"I mean, you ran off about fifteen-years-ago, so they'll be pissed enough. No sense in making them even more pissed at you."_

' _Whatever, Lancer.'_ Harry rolled his eyes. _'I'm not going back. Those dumbf***s were more trouble than they're worth. Not going to deal with them ever again if I can help it.'_

" _Take it from me, you'll regret it if you don't."_ Lancer sighed. _"Look at what happened to me and my son after I slept with Aife and ran off."_

" _Lancer, I have a question."_ Harry then asked. _"Why does the name of your spear sound like 'gay bulge'?"_

" _It's Gae Bolg! And in my native language it means, 'spear of death' or 'notched spear', among other similar translations."_

* * *

The rest of Ian's walk to school was uneventful, but that stopped shortly after he walked into the building. He inwardly groaned after seeing a few girls walking by giggling, one of whom he recognized as Paisley. He sighed before going in the direction the opposite of where they were walking.

Sure enough, he saw Lily kneeling down and picking up some books. Ian walked over before kneeling down to help her.

"Here." he said, handing her one of the books.

"Thanks, Ian." Lily replied.

"No problem." Ian said. "Have you tried telling a teacher or some other administrator?"

"I have, but I've been dealing with Paisley since elementary school. Nothing's gotten her to stop, so I just ignore it." Lily replied.

" _She'll stop if she's dead."_ Assassin said. _"We should cut her up so she'll stop being a bully."_

' _No, Assassin. We will only kill Paisley if she stumbles across the Grail War or is an enemy Master.'_

" _Aw…"_

Ian sighed, both at how psychotic Assassin was and the fact that Lily had been putting up Paisley since elementary yet nothing stopped her.

"That's unfortunate." Ian said sadly. "Come on, I'll walk you to class. They shouldn't bother you if you're not alone."

Assassin didn't like how close Lily was becoming to Ian. She was becoming worried that Lily would take him from her. But if Lily died, Ian would be angry. Ian would hate her if she killed Lily. But she didn't want to lose her Daddy to someone else.

A few hours afterwards, Ian sat with Lily at lunch again.

"So, you said you lived with your uncle, right?" Lily said shyly. "Um, what happened to your parents?"

"I don't know what happened to my father. He left when I was very little. Probably dead in a ditch somewhere." Ian said sadly. "My mom died in an accident ten years ago."

Ian knew he was lying about the last part. But he didn't know that Lily was a Master as well.

"What about you?" Ian asked. "If you're fine with talking about it."

* * *

 **Lily Wright Interlude: Half-Blind**

* * *

I never knew my birth parents. I think they died in an accident when I was very little. I was sent to an orphanage shortly afterwards.

The orphanage was owned by a church. The people from that church weren't very nice people. I remember there was this one kid, Timothy, I think his name was, who would often get locked in a closet for 'causing problems.' Looking back, I think he may have had Autism.

I heard that the church the people who owned the orphanage belonged to was shut down a few years after I was adopted. My mom and dad are nice people. I'm glad that they decided to adopt me.

I was born blind in one eye. It was always difficult, having one eye that can see perfectly while the other just can't. I've learned to deal with it.

Back when I was little, people didn't really care that my left was a paler shade of blue and I couldn't see out of it. But halfway through elementary school, people started making fun of me for it. I just hated it. After a while, I started to ignore it all, but it still bothers me.

"I see." Ian sighed. "I never really had an easy school life either."

"When people found out that I lived with my rich uncle, they tried the whole 'fake-friendship-so-that-he'll-buy-me-expensive-stuff crap. Leeroy's the only friend I had from elementary school that actually likes me."

Ian then realized something. "Oh, wait, you've never met anyone named Leeroy Jenner, have you?"

No, I haven't. But I think the name sounds familiar. (I know that's who Lancer's Master is, but Ian probably doesn't that the Holy Grail War exists. But if he really is Assassin of Alpha's Master like Caster thinks he may be, then he likely already knows.)

"I'll have to introduce you sometime." Ian shrugged. "He's nice, trust me."

The lunch bell then rang.

* * *

 **And there we have it; more character building. If any of you readers are Catholic and notice that I may have botched something, I apologize. I myself am not Catholic; I go to an Assemblies of God church. I tried to keep the details on Catholic churches minimal for now to avoid blundering and offending anybody. I will do some research on Catholic churches, but if any of you readers would give me a little advice, that'd be helpful.  
**

 **And yes, the whole "Gay Bulge rather than Gae Bolg" thing might become a running gag. I just love how the weapon that it said to always strike the heart has such a hilariously unfortunate-sounding name.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, Lancer of Alpha and Saber of Omega are going to get some big time action. I wanted to use this chapter to develop mainly Louis and Dario.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **Devin sands: Honestly, I'm not sure why they made most Heroic Spirits genderbent. With Artoria, Mordred, Nero, Musashi, Francis Drake (Japanese version of Fate/EXTRA implies her to actually be a disguised Elizabeth I), Orion (though I believe they botched the concept), and Hokusai (Orion done right), it makes sense. Everyone else though, it's just ridiculous. But I just love the bait-and-switch with Astolfo.**

 **Audience: Oh. Another genderbent historical/mythological figure...  
Admiral Ackbar: It's a trap!**

 **Moving on, the prequel will be published after this story is done.**

 **ZenoZen: Maybe. And thank you for your recommendation.**

 **KnightOfZaku: I agree with you. And I've been meaning to watch Akame ga Kill sometime. I hear that it's good. And super dark. But for me, those usually go hand-in-hand.**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee (Japanese for "See ya!")!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Two men stood in an area that was at the feet of seven hills. They were having an argument over who should be the founder of the great nation that would soon form._

" _We should leave the decision to the gods." Remus said._

" _I see. Very well, you whoever receives the greatest sign from the gods will be the founder of this new nation." Romulus nodded._

 _So, the two brothers went off to pray. Eventually, Remus returned with six vultures. But then, Romulus summoned twelve vultures, who had gone off to their nest prior._

 _Remus was upset at how Romulus' sign had appeared late, cheating him out of his birthright._

 _Still, the feud did not end. Romulus had selected the area around Palatium (Palatine Hill) to be the location of the capital, thrusting his lance violently into the top of the hill. The walls of Rome were built around the capital, rather than on top of the hill._

 _Remus was angry at this decision, viewing it reckless. Surely the walls could be easily jumped over!_

" _No, brother." Romulus said. "If any were to leap over Rome's walls, its citizens would cut them down."_

 _But Remus still disagreed. He ran towards the walls and leapt over them, but he was cut down upon landing._

 _From that day on, Romulus forever held a deep regret in his heart for how his rash actions led to the death of his brother._

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 12: Oh Brother, My Brother**

* * *

Dario and Leeroy happened upon each other at night. Their Servants materialized and stood in front of their Masters. Saber glared at Lancer, a deep hatred in his eyes. Lancer only returned this with eyes full of deep sorrow and regret.

Saber drew his sword before plunging it into the ground. " **Moles Necessrie**!"

A deep trench was formed around the scene of the confrontation. Saber then charged at Lancer before taking a swing with his sword, only be blocked by his brother's lance. Lancer pushed Saber away before swinging the lance at him. Saber blocked before the both of them tried to strike again, their attacks clashing.

"Remus, not a day goes by where Rome regrets that we didn't settle our feud peacefully." Lancer said while the two of them were blade-locked.

"Your regret will do nothing!" Saber yelled before kicking his brother away.

Saber then began taking slashing aggressively at Lancer, who moved his lance to block each swing. Eventually, a slash got him across the chest. Lancer moved back before activating his second Noble Phantasm.

" **Moles Necessrie**!"

A majestic wall sprung up between the two of them. Saber leapt back just in time before leaping over the wall swinging his blade downwards as he landed in front of Lancer.

"Have you truly forgotten, brother? The walls of Rome can be easily leapt over."

The wall then dissipated before the clash continued. The lance and sword were continually swung by their wielders. The two brothers were engaged in a fierce battle to the death, one holding immense hatred and anger while the other held sorrow and regret.

"You are holding back, brother!" the Heroic Spirit of the Sword yelled angrily. "Stop holding back!"

"You are right… Very well. Rome will face you will all of his might, Remus, and show you that Rome continues to grow even today!" Lancer responded. "All the way to the far reaches of the heavens!"

Lancer charged at his brother and began to put him on the defensive. After a short while, Saber found an opening and used it to go on the offensive. Soon, the two began to each go on the offensive at the same time, resulting in a fierce stalemate.

" **Magna Voluisse Magnum**!" Lancer yelled before plunging his spear to the ground.

A great tree began to grow, but the blade of Saber's sword then began growing.

" **Redimo Meque Meosque**!"

Saber dashed forward at fantastic speed, cutting the tree down before stopping in front of his brother. He then thrust the sword forward as his opponent began trying to sidestep, but he was too late and the thrust got him in the side. Saber followed this up with a slash, but that was blocked before Lancer retaliated with his own slash.

Lancer then punched Saber with a great enough strength to send him flying before using Magna Voluisse Magnum once again. The great tree representing Rome sprout up again and unleashed a torrent of waves that pushed Remus into the trench created with his variation of Moles Necessrie. But that wasn't enough and he sprung out of the trench and used Redimo Meque Meosque.

But Lancer anticipated that move this time and was able to block at the last second. Saber then backed away.

"ROMULUS!" he yelled as he thrust his sword forward.

"REMUS!" Lancer yelled as he thrust his lance forward.

The two Servants were impaled on each other's weapons. The trenches generated by Saber's Moles Necessrie then closed themselves.

"Rome sincerely…apologizes…Remus. Know that…Rome has and always will…love you deeply…brother." Lancer said sadly. "I'm sorry…"

' _So, that's it, huh?'_ Leeroy thought sadly. _'I'm sorry, Kimberly…'_

Dario was silent and turned to walk back home.

* * *

Marcus meanwhile was observing the feed from his drones and spoke into his radio.

"Two Servant eliminations confirmed. Lancer of Alpha and Saber of Omega have been eliminated.

* * *

"So, out of the competition, huh?" Ian said to Leeroy over the radio.

 _"Unfortunately."_ Leeroy sighed sadly.

"Well, at least you're still alive." Ian pat Leeroy on the back.

 _"It just sucks that Kimberly won't be able to walk again…"_

"Can't win 'em all, though." Ian said. _'Maybe I should use my wish to heal Kimberly's legs for Leeroy.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeffery was sitting in his bedroom when his head began to hurt and ears ring. The Ghost Girl had returned.

"Leave me alone, Kylie… I swear, I will win." He growled.

" _But other than Berserker's original Master, you haven't killed anybody yet."_

* * *

 _Three weeks ago…_

 _A man named Isaac Black was walking around the city at night. Jeffery had been following him for a while, having sighted the Command Seals on his hand. Jeffery then came out of hiding with a gun in his hand and shot Isaac. Isaac's body fell forward, bleeding from a hole in the back of his head. Jeffery ran towards the man's body, carefully picked the bullet up, and took the Command Seals. He then ran off before ducking into a faraway alley._

" _Now, let's see what I got." He said. "Reveal yourself."_

 _Berserker of Omega materialized. Jeffery was thoroughly impressed by the Servant's monstrous and intimidating appearance._

" _Hopefully you aren't all style and no substance, Berserker." he smiled._

* * *

"Kylie, we can't recklessly waste God Hand and you know that." Jeffery said.

" _I love seeing people die. The screaming and look of terror in their eyes is so wonderful."_ Kylie then smiled psychotically. _"You're wasting time. I'll give you one more week. If you don't kill anybody, then I'm taking the wheel from you."_

* * *

Ada sighed as she leaned back on Caster's throne. It was only three more days until Caster's Noble Phantasm was complete. Ada was growing incredibly bored, for nothing of note had occurred during the past six days. This was partially fortunate though, something of note happening would likely involved the Alpha faction finding the location of the castle, catching her and Caster with their pants down (figuratively speaking). They would be utterly screwed if that happened.

"Can I get anything for you, Lady Winchester?" a homunculus servant asked.

"No. Thank you." Ada responded.

She then checked the crystal ball that was tied to Caster's familiars. "How interesting. Two Servants have been eliminated."

* * *

Class: Saber  
True Name: Remus  
Master: Dario Visalli  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 180 cm/90 kg

Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: A

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance B_  
Cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.

 _Riding A_  
The ability to ride a mount. All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Natural Body D_

The possession of an almost-perfect body as a living being from birth. More of a shepherd and leader than a muscled warrior like his brother, the owner of this Skill can be temporarily treated as if his STR is Rank-Up. Furthermore, no matter how many calories he ingests, his fundamental design (body type) will not change.

 _Crossing Palatine B_  
Saber can move and attack while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies. No matter how difficult the terrain, Saber is capable of leaping movements and unhindered mobility.

 _Septem Colles A-_  
Like his brother, Saber can bestow blessings upon those he recognizes as his children - yet in his case, as the progenitor of an unborn nation associated with the malevolent and fearful dead, it is primarily used to summon and control spirits of the deceased, and its efficacy is greatly reduced if attempted to bless the living. While his brother regards all who live as part of Rome, Saber is left with only the forgotten and the lost.

 _Divinity A_  
As the son of the god of was, Mars, Remus has a naturally high-ranked rank of this skill. Due to lacking possession of Imperial Privilege like his brother does, this skill is not sealed.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Redimo Meque Meosque "All Things Return to My Sword" A+  
_ A corruption of the sword used to end Saber's life after his brother's claim to founding Rome prevailed over his own, taking the uncrowned, mundane weapon and fashioning it into a wraith blade. When Saber and Romulus attempted to decide who had the superior site to found their city, they relied on divination and augury to determine the better choice, deciding that the first to receive an omen would be the victor. While Saber was the one who received an actual omen in the form of six vultures, his brother Romulus then called upon twelve once they returned from their augury. Despite prevailing in their contest, Remus was cheated from his victory by Romulus' late showmanship.

As a Noble Phantasm, Remus' sword represents his fate to prevail first, yet not find reward for doing so. A deceptive Noble Phantasm that relies on a conceptual curse, empowering Saber's sword by warping the order of events to place his counter-attack first. A technique that may only be used to respond to an attack, Saber is capable of invariably responding first by callously cutting in line as Romulus did to him.

An almighty counter-attack, the power and weakness of this Noble Phantasm is that it always strikes first - yet it is an otherwise ordinary attack. If Saber is unable to stop the opponent from completing their attack in a single stroke, then the order of events proceed unchanged, with Saber inflicting first blood before taking the full force of the enemy's attack. From the perspective of the enemy, Saber is impossibly skilled, cutting off all of their attempts to attack with divine swordsmanship. Yet through superior endurance or attack power, all of his skill and speed can be undone by pure force.

 _Moles Necessrie "My Regret Reaches All" B  
_ The legend in which Romulus killed his brother Remus, manifested as a deep trench of spite. Rather than the majestic fortress walls manifested by his brother, Saber isolates space by causing the earth to plunge and separate, instantly crafting deep pits and gouges in the earth, allowing him to drop enemies and objects to the ground below. While in this pit, enemy combatants suffer a one rank reduction in strength and agility, as the angry spirits of the dead sap their life force from underfoot. In addition, the number and power of the dead under his command are increased within these trenches.

* * *

 **The stat sheet for Remus was created by Sunny on the Beast's Lair forums. Sunny, if you are reading this, thanks for letting me use this stat sheet. That said, I modified it a little by adding A-rank Divinity onto the stat sheet because Remus does not have an Imperial Privilege skill to seal it.  
**

 **Honestly, I'm a little worried that I might have off'd Romulus and Remus too soon.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Devin sands: I was actually going to do that at some point. Again, I want to develop my characters as best as I can. I'll have some of the next chapter focus on Nicholas. Thanks.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Your guess was correct; Jackie is a yandere for her "daddy." And yes, Harry is Ian's father. Ian and Marcus will not be happy to see him.  
**

 **As for Akame ga Kill, I'll start on it probably sometime this weekend. Wait, the manga is even more screwed up than the anime? Dear God, it's gonna be like when I had the brilliant idea of watching Elfen Lied, isn't it? (Rhetorical question)  
**

 **Moving on, recently Fate Grand Order Chapter 2: Cosmos in Lostbelt has unveiled Atalanta Alter (her after using Agrius Metamorphosis) and Avicebron as playable Servants. Honestly, I kinda like Avicebron's design. It's pretty cool in my opinion.**

 **Let's see... Well, there's nothing else here. So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Three weeks ago…_

 _Nicholas didn't know what happened. He was playing will a soccer ball near the playground and accidentally kicked it into an old shed. When he went to get it, he found a strange drawing on the floor. Then, there was a random flash of light and a woman, Archer of Omega, was kneeling in the middle of the summoning circle._

" _Art thou my Master?" she asked. "Best regards."_

" _Uh, what?" Nicholas blinked in confusion._

 _Archer then had to explain the basics of the Holy Grail War to Nicholas in a way that he could understand._

" _Do you understand, Master?" Archer asked._

" _Yeah." Nicholas nodded. "So, we're fighting over a magical, wish-granting cup, and you're a hero from some sort of legend."_

" _That is correct." Archer said._

" _And_ no one _who's not involved with the Grail War can know about this?"_

" _None."_

" _Not even mom and dad?"_

" _Not even thy mother and father."_

" _But how am I going to hide you?" Nicholas asked._

" _A Servant can assume a spirit form."_

" _So, you can become a ghost?"_

" _Of sorts."_

 _The next thing that Archer knew, she blinked and the young boy in front of her was petting her tail._

" _Master, could thou not?"_

" _But it's so fluffy." the natural redhead said before Archer moved her tail away from him._

' _Well, he's certainly full of energy.'_

" _Hey, can I pet your ears too, Miss Archer?"_

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 13**

Serena stepped out of the elevator and began walking to the hospital room her sister was confined to.

Valerie Gracelyn was Serena's younger sister by five years. She had a similar appearance to Serena, but her hair had grown to be fairly long while she was comatose.

"Hey. How are you?" Serena said.

Of course, there was no response.

"I might just be closer to waking you up. So, just hang in there a little bit longer. Okay, Val?

 _A somber moment began in the colosseum. A fanatical crowd let out a mixture of cheers, boos, and shrill screams._

 _Spartacus ignored them by focusing on his 'brethren' before his eyes; a hungry lion with worn fangs. He heard that the lion, ferocious with hunger, had already killed and eaten three people. Should Spartacus not kill the lion, he would be killed and meet the same fate as those before him._

 _And thus, the death of the beast was finalized._

 _Spartacus let out a mighty roar before he charged at the beast. The lion charged at the gladiator before rising to swipe with its paw. It got Spartacus across the chest before receiving a strong punch to its chin. The gladiator's sword was quickly swung and slashed the lion across the chest. Spartacus then followed up by slashing the lion's leg, causing it to limp. The lion was then kicked down, but it got up and put all its strength into a lunge. But Spartacus was not intimidated and stabbed the beast in the heart._

 _That blow slew the beast and it fell to the floor of the arena. A mass of cheers erupted from the spectators._

' _How pathetic.' Spartacus thought. 'The oppressors play with the lives of both man and beast.'_

 _Yet Wesley couldn't help but be impressed. Starved or not, killing a real lion was a feat that not many could accomplish. Oftentimes, it would take a group and/or an ambush to kill one._

Wesley was woken up by the sound of banging on his door. He growled in anger at this. It was probably those punks from the Pythons, a gang that terrorized the neighborhood that the apartment was in. Wesley had gotten into a good many fights with the Pythons since he fought off a group of its members decided to jump him one day. Two of them were shot in the head, one got a bullet to the hip, and three more received concussions. One managed to get away successfully and the one who was shot in the leg didn't get far before being knocked out.

Wesley grabbed a pocket knife and a pistol before going to address the disturbance. He opened the door to see some punks, likely from the Pythons, gathered in front of the door.

"Whaddaya want?" he yelled.

One rushed him with a knife, but the thuggish man sidestepped and kneed him in the gut before elbowing his jaw. Another tried rushing him, but was shot in the head. A third ran at him with baseball bat but received a knife to the gut before being kicked down. Yet another got a lucky swing and hit Wesley in the head with a bat, but got shot in the balls before he could take another swing.

"I'm sorry about that one." Wesley winced, feeling genuinely apologetic about accidentally shooting the punk in his family jewels.

That didn't stop him from giving a knock-out punch.

The last punk decided that attacking Wesley wasn't worth the trouble and ran away.

"D*** punks." Wesley scoffed.

" _We should find the base of these oppressors and destroy them!"_ Spartacus yelled.

"We'll have to do it some other time." Wesley sighed before calling the police.

That night, Ian was walking towards a Shinto temple constructed near the river. He was at first confused at how no one seemed to have noticed it, but then figured that this was a Caster's base.

"Hey, Uncle Marcus." Ian said into the radio. "I think I found Caster of Omega's base."

" _Really?"_

"Seems to have been right under our noses. How we didn't notice a Shinto temple by the river in a place where Shintoism isn't even practiced is beyond me."

"You have the wrong Caster, Ian. I think."

"Wait, what."

" _Caster of Alpha seems to be some sort of Japanese legend. Figures that her base would be a Shinto temple."_ Marcus said. _"Plus, I've been looking for Caster of Omega ever since Wesley informed us that she's been hiding somewhere."_

" _Caster of Omega probably made her base outside the city. I can't find her anyway inside of it. I've sent drones out to scan the area outside Philburg. Hopefully she hasn't gotten too far."_

"Okay. Thanks."

Ian was still curious and continued towards the temple. He eventually stopped after reaching the temple gate to take a look.

For whatever reason, there was a large pool between the gate and the fence of the shrine. There were walls constructed around the perimeter of the area, likely to make sure that enemies would have to come through the front door. But why as there a large pool?

' _Caster probably has an ability to manipulate water. That would explain the large pool. Or she just loves swimming.'_

Ian was starting to walk about the pool when he heard the doors of the temple swing open, revealing Caster of Alpha.

"Are you Caster of Alpha?" Ian asked, mentally signaling Assassin to materialize.

"Yes. I am." Caster answered. "Which faction are you with?"

"Alpha." Ian said as he relaxed.

"I'm assuming that is Assassin, yes?" Caster inquired.

"She is." the black-haired boy nodded.

"I assumed that you were Assassin of Alpha's Master." the dragon woman stated. "Ever since my Master first encountered you, in fact. I saw the Command Seals on your hand. And then the fact you claim to be Wilson's nephew made it unlikely that you would be an enemy."

"I have to thank you, honestly. Out of almost all her peers, you're the only one to treat her with respect." Caster's words hit Ian like a brick.

"Wait. Is your Master…Lily? Lily Wright?" Ian asked, surprised.

"Indeed." the Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Caster nodded.

Caster turned around and walked into the shrine, with Ian running and Assassin to catch up to her.

The inside of the shrine was quite large and had rectangular pools of water spread neatly throughout the floor. It was all the more obvious that Caster had the ability to manipulate water. Lily sat all the way in the back of the room and Ian started making his way to her.

"Hey, Lily." Ian said.

"Hi." Lily said before looking at Assassin. "So, that's Assassin of Alpha, huh?"

It was apparent that Lily was trying not to bring up the fact that Assassin was underdressed.

"You are honestly one of the last people I expected to be a Master." Ian said.

The black-haired boy sat down next to the blonde. "So, you just sit here and read?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded lightly. "Mr. Wilkins, your uncle, occasionally stops by every once in a while, but so far, none of the Omega Masters know this place exists."

"It's a pretty out of the way spot." the boy stated.

Meanwhile, Ada was laying on a bed and smiled.

"Only a few more hours and whatever Caster's been cooking up will be finished.

* * *

 **So, with Nicholas, the Grail had to engineer events so that Nicholas would be in a position to summon a Servant and then do the ritual for him. But what do you expect? He's a normal kid in a normal world; he has no idea what a Holy Grail War is.  
**

 **So, the next chapters will be based around the siege of Omega Caster's base. Hopefully, I won't be extremely preoccupied with other stuff to work on it in a timely manner. I update when I have time to update.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

Marcus was sitting at his desk and closely watching the feed from his drones.

"Holy s***…" he muttered.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Archer inquired.

"I found Caster of Omega's base." Marcus answered.

Archer walked over to the desk and looked at the computer. The screen displayed an image of a large, ominous castle in the middle of an ominous fortress.

"No wonder she went AWOL on Omega. There's no way she could hide this in a city." Marcus input some commands for the drone to take a photo of it before maneuvering the drones back. "We'll have to call a meeting in. There's no way that just one or two Servants could take this place."

"But don't forget, we've lost Lancer just a few days ago." Archer reminded.

"Yes, yes. But we need all hands-on deck for this."

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 14: Planning**

* * *

Ian woke up to the buzzing alarm clock, shut it off, and then lightly shook Assassin awake. Assassin woke up and the two got out of bed before going to the kitchen. As was routine, Ian prepared breakfast. As he served the food, he noticed the uneasy look on Assassin's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ian asked.

"…It's nothing, Daddy." the small girl responded.

Ian was slightly concerned. Assassin was deceptively psychotic for a young child, Servant or not. But trying to make her answer unwillingly would only make the problem worse. He'd still have to try and figure what was wrong with Assassin and resolve it before somebody gets killed.

* * *

"So, that's where Caster of Omega is…" Serena said as she looked at the picture of the castle.

"Seems to be a mighty adversary." Rider stated.

"Yeah. We'll be having a meeting tonight to plan an assault on Caster's castle."

"I get the feeling that at least one Servant isn't going to get out of this alive." Serena said grimly.

"Unfortunately, that has a very high likelihood of being correct. But sacrifices must be made sometimes."

* * *

That night, the Alpha faction had gathered at Caster of Alpha's base, which was considered the most secure area in the city. They arrived discretely, lest a Master of Omega find that they are gathering in one spot and alert their comrades to their location.

Caster of Alpha had used her Territory Creation to close up the pools of water inside the shrine and summoned a table for them to gather around. Marcus laid out a map of the area with a red X on one spot.

"Last night, I was able to find Caster of Omega's base. It's a rather out of the way place and seems to be heavily guarded."

Marcus then took the photos his drones had taken and laid them out on the table.

"The forest around the castle is crawling with Monstrous Beasts. I wasn't able to get the drones into the castle, but there seems to be several guards in that area too."

"Is that what happened to those kidnapped people?" Abraham asked.

"Possibly." Ian said. "Mages aren't above brainwashing, but apparently those types of spells are difficult to use."

"I'd put my money on them being homunculi, artificial humans."

Berserker sat up and began to try to leave.

"Quickly! We must defeat the oppressor!" he shouted.

"Wait! You idiot, we have almost no idea how we're supposed to defeat Caster!" Wesley shouted after Berserker.

Marcus facepalmed at the insane gladiator's actions. He wasn't the most cooperative of people and would rather charge in recklessly like Leeroy Jenkins.

"Anyway, tomorrow night, we will meet again at the entrance to the forest. We'll begin our assault then." Marcus said.

"I have a question." Wesley asked, having managed to convince Berserker to stay. "What do you think the odds of success are?"

"I don't know." Marcus said. "But it's better to strike now while we have a mostly full team."

"Fair enough." Wesley shrugged.

The meeting was adjourned shortly afterwards and the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Lily was walking home, discussing the siege of Caster of Omega's base with Caster, who was in spirit form.

 _'Do you think we'll be able to do well? There doesn't seem to be any water in that forest.'_

 _"We'll have to bring some. Regardless, I can use my Ryujin Noble Phantasm to defend myself."_

"We want to talk to you." a voice said.

Lily turned around and saw Assassin walking up to her.

"Did Ian send you?" Lily asked.

"No. Daddy didn't send us. We just want to talk with you." Assassin replied.

"Oh. Okay."

Assassin was now standing in front of Lily and glared up at her.

"IF you try to take Daddy from us, we'll kill you." the small Servant threatened.

"W-What?" Lily backed away.

"If you take Daddy from us, we'll be alone again. We don't want to be alone again. If we're alone, we'll be cold. We want to be warm and Daddy keeps us warm." Assassin drew two of her knives. "So, if you try to take Daddy from us, we'll-"

"That's enough." Caster said as she materialized. "If you threaten my Master, I will take action."

Assassin holstered the knives. "We'll kill you if you take Daddy from us. We mean it."

The small girl began to walk away before dematerializing.

* * *

Ada hummed to herself, sitting on Caster's throne like she normally would. Then, she heard two sets of footsteps. One of which was unusual, for it sounding like metal boots clanking on the ground. She turned her head to see Caster walking towards her with an armored figure behind her.

The armored figure had a small stature and their armor wrapped entirely around their small frame. Their red designs on parts of the armor and the helmet had horns on the sides. Ada couldn't tell whether or not they were male or female.

"You're finished, huh." Ada said before looking directly at the armored figure. "Who's that?"

"This is the result of my second Noble Phantasm." Caster said proudly. "The creation of a being on level with a Servant and the recreation of my greatest achievement; that which caused the downfall of my 'brother'."

" **Project Mordred**."

* * *

 **Like i said before, Jackie is yandere for Ian. She does not like the idea of a girl who isn't a family member getting close with him. And Caster of Omega's identity has pretty much been revealed now. So, next chapter will be the start of the siege.  
**

 **This one's a smaller chapter, but the ones covering the attack on Caster of Omega's castle will be bigger than usual because of how major the arc is.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: A little bit of both.**

 **LunaRose2468: Looking back, that was actually a little funny.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Yeah, even though Lily doesn't hate Assassin, Assassin hates Lily. This will reach a boiling point eventually.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

It was a Saturday. It would be easier for the Alpha Masters to duck out and go to the assault on Caster of Omega's base.

Ian, Assassin, Marcus, Archer, Serena, Rider, Lily, and Caster sat at the edge of the forest. Archer had gone to destroy any Bounded Fields that would kill or injure intruders, but was careful to leave the ones keeping non-Masters out intact. Secrecy was everything, even if there were no mages in this world. In fact, they were sitting within the reaches of that Bounded Field.

Lily had told her dad that she was going to hang out at Ian's house, that being her only other solution for covering this up besides having Caster hypnotize him.

"Hey!" Wesley called out, walking towards them with Berserker following behind him. "So, where's Abraham and Saber?"

"They're on their way." Marcus said. "They should be here soon."

As if on cue, Abraham came by on a motorcycle with Saber on back. Saber was wearing a black jacket, blue shirt, red skirt, and black boots. Both of them wore black helmets that looked exactly alike. The one Saber wore was a spare Abraham kept around in case his got destroyed or lost.

The motorcycle was parked and the two dismounted it. Blue particles surrounded Saber and her outfit turned into her combat clothes.

"Gang's all here." Wesley grinned.

"Come! Let us crush the oppressors!" Berserker yelled as he predictably charged into the forest.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 15: Siege - Into the Woods**

* * *

The group chased after Berserker and it wasn't long until they found him fighting some Chimeras, creatures with the body of a lion, a head of a goat attached to its back, hind legs of a goat, and snake for a tail. Berserker threw a punch that hit the goat head's jaw but he was bit in the ankle by the snake. Saber drew her swords and ran to cut the snake off. Berserker kicked the snake off before stabbing the lion in the eye.

The other chimera fired a ball of energy out of its goat head's mouth and nailed Berserker in the face. Archer then summoned a bow and began firing swords as if they were arrows, hitting the goat head's brain. Saber then decapitated the goat on her chimera before stabbing the other in the lion head, killing it. The snake on the remaining chimera expelled poisonous gas from its mouth at Archer, who leapt back and fired more swords at the lion and the snake, killing them both.

"Chimeras… Those were a pain to deal with in Grand Order. Seem plenty tough in real life." Ian sighed.

"They can be. Trust me on that." Archer said.

"Let's keep going. The forest isn't too large." Marcus said. "We should be able to finish the raid by sundown."

* * *

Jeffrey and Harry walked into Frederick's office, having been called to meet him earlier that day.

"You called, Mr. James." Jeffrey said.

"Yes." Frederick said. "Caster has become a liability."

The two of them were handed a map that pinpointed where Caster was. "This is where her base is. I want you to go there and eliminate her."

"Of course." Jeffrey said, smiling inwardly.

"Hang on." Harry said. "What will we need to expect?"

"I have sent Assassin out to find Caster's base. It seems to be a forest protected by multiple Bounded Fields." the rich man answered. "In the center, there is a large castle. That is likely where Caster is."

* * *

Berserker of Alpha had once again charged recklessly ahead and when his compatriots caught up to him, they found him in a situation that many would deem troubling. The mad gladiator was surrounded by chimeras, reanimated skeletons, demon boars, and a manticore. And yet it seemed like he was having the time of his life, despite how vicious the monsters were in their attacks. But then again, he was most certainly a masochist.

Ian was just gawking at how Berserker ended up in such a situation, Marcus shook his head at the sight, and Wesley facepalmed.

"Archer." Marcus turned to the Heroic Spirit of the Bow. "Would you mind giving Berserker some assistance?"

"Not at all." Archer summoned a bow.

"No need to worry about friendly fire. Spartacus can take a lot of punishment." Ian said.

" **I am the bone of my sword…"** Archer summoned a strange sword that looked like a drill and pulled the string of the bow back, causing the coils to tighten. " **Caladbolg**!"

Caladbolg II was let loose and flew through the forest until it struck the ground near the monsters and Berserker, triggering an explosion that eliminated most of them.

Saber, Assassin, and Rider charged in to finish the rest of the monsters off. Saber drew her swords and decapitated multiple skeletons before stabbing a demon boar in the head. Assassin leapt over the snake-tail of a chimera and stabbed the goat head in the eye before going for the throat. Berserker then proceeded to decapitate that same chimera before punching the manticore in the jaw. Rider slashed through a small group of skeletons before stabbing a chimera in the head before it two other heads were slain by Archer's back-up fire. Saber the leapt into the air and swung both of her swords to sending two blades of energy in a X position at the remaining skeletons.

"So, how much longer until we've reached the castle?" Serena asked.

"Just a little bit longer." Marcus answered.

* * *

"Fools…" Caster growled.

Some of her familiars positioned in the forest had sighted the Alpha faction's trek through it.

"We have intruders." she turned to two homunculus servants.

"You there. Notify my Master of this." she said to one before speaking to the other. "And you will go to the other homunculi and have them prepare for battle."

"Yes, my Lady." the two of them said in unison before leaving to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

"You look pretty cute under that helmet, Mor-Mor~." Ada said. "Why do you have to wear that thing all the time?"

"Please do not call me that." Mordred responded.

Ada was lazing about in her bedroom and Mordred was assigned to guard her. As cute as she was, Mordred was lacking in terms of personality. Yes, she had the abilities of the real Mordred, albeit weaker, but she didn't have the personality of the original. She was only a newborn copy, so this was to be expected.

"Lady Winchester!" a servant said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Ada sighed.

"Intruders have been sighted in the forest. They are advancing towards the castle."

"Alright." Ada said disappointedly. "Lead us to where Caster is."

Ada stood up and began walking, the homunculus guiding her to Caster. Mordred's helmet, having previously been collapsed into her armor, activated and covered her head once more.

* * *

A car pulled up a small distance from the edge of the forest. The doors opened, allowing Harry, Jeffrey, and Lancer to get out.

"So, just the two of us heading into a forest full of monsters to fight a witch." Harry muttered. "Alright, let's go and get this over with as quick as possible."

Jeffrey nodded and signaled for Berserker to materialize. The monstrous Servant let out a low growl and walked ahead of the Masters as the group went into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile. The Alpha faction had stopped a good distance from the entrance of the castle. There was a large wall around the perimeter, with guards patrolling the top and the gate closed.

"I have a plan." Ian said. "Berserker, go attack the front gate. You'll be the distraction."

Berserker didn't need to be told twice to do that and gleefully went to attack. The guards focused their attention on the Heroic Spirit of Madness. Ian then stated the next part of the plan; getting Assassin to the other side of the wall to open the gate from inside. Archer and Assassin walked to the side of the wall before Archer used a Reinforcement spell on his arms to strengthen them. Then, the tanned man threw Assassin over the wall and the small Servant landed on the other side.

Ian proceeded to use his mental link to Assassin to issue commands to her. A few of the guards were cut down by the small girl before she found the mechanism to open the gate. The gate was opened and Berserker began to charge in before the other Servants of Alpha came out of hiding to finish the guards gathered around him.

"Did we do good, Daddy?" Assassin asked cheerfully.

"You did." Ian said as he ruffled Assassin's hair.

Berserker then proceeded to literally kick the door open.

* * *

 **This was a little smaller than the usual chapters, but the next two will be larger. Big battles ahead with the remaining members of Alpha faction and two members of the Omega faction converging on Caster of Omega's castle. All of them are going to need to watch out, because there are pretty much two Servants in the castle.  
**

 **So, reviews.**

 **LunaRose2468: Thanks. And I can't tell you just yet.\**

 **Also, be sure to check out my new _Spider-Man_ / _Fate/stay night_ fanfic _Superior Emiya_. If you are a fan of Superior Spider-Man, I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long to get together. i ended up getting a little hooked on under Night In-Birth and decided to stop procrastinating on finishing Hyrule Warriors Legends. Hope you enjoy this, though.**

* * *

The monsters lurking in the forest were torn through like paper.

This was what Jeffrey had expected. After all, Berserker's True Name was Heracles. He was the greatest hero in Greek mythology. And even if the monsters managed to kill him, he would still have ten lives left. Upon killing a chimera, Berserker let out a loud roar before continuing forwards.

"Glad we're not his enemies." Lancer muttered.

"That thing's a monster." Harry replied. "And to think he has to die twelve times before going down for good."

The two of them continued after Jeffrey and Berserker, cutting down a few monsters that popped up along the way.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 16: Siege - Something Wicked This Way Comes**

* * *

"OPPRESSORS!" Berserker of Alpha yelled as he charged towards the homunculi standing in the foyer.

A volley of magic spells were fired and bombarded the Heroic Spirit of Madness, but failed to slow him down. The mad gladiator began to slash through the homunculi effortlessly. Artificial humans were no match for a Servant, a Heroic Spirit of legend.

"My love conquers all!" Berserker shouted before punching a homunculus so hard that he was sent flying to the end of the hall.

Saber sent a cross-shaped energy blast towards the crowd of homunculi, killing a number of them before she ran towards the crowd and began slashing away at them. Rider followed after her and Archer began firing swords from his bow to support. More homunculi rounded the corner and began rushing to the battle.

" **Ryujin**!" Caster shouted before shooting a fireball at the approaching homunculi, blowing most of them up.

"How many homunculi did Caster create?" Saber growled. "There's almost no end to these guys."

Contrary to Saber's statement, this wave of homunculi was actually reaching its end. The remaining homunculi didn't last long because, again, they were no match for legendary heroes. The hallway ended in a T-shape intersection.

"Okay. Let's split." Marcus said. "We'll cover more ground this way."

"Serena, Abraham, you're with me. We'll take left." Marcus said. "Wasley, Lily, Ian, you three will take right."

The group split and went their respective ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Omega Masters had reached the front wall and found the gate open with dead homunculi on the ground.

"S***." Harry cursed. "Looks like Alpha's found Caster and got here before us."

Jeffrey smiled. To him, this meant more people to kill. Berserker started advancing towards the gate and his Master followed closely behind.

"Of course it can't be simple." Harry sighed before he and Lancer went in.

The four of them walked into the castle and saw the dead homunculi spread all across the entry hall. There were close to a hundred dead bodies on the floor and the Omega Masters could see one stuck in the wall at the end of the hallway. Harry was baffled at the sight of that and wondered how that homunculus got there.

"Must've been a hell of a fight." Lancer said. "Shame I missed it."

Berserker started walking again, crushing some of the bones of the homunculi under his massive feet. Jeffrey followed after the massive Servant, stepping on the heads of the homunculi seemingly on purpose. Lancer was the next to follow after before Harry went, carefully trying to avoid stepping in the blood. The four eventually reached the end of the hall.

"I'll take right." Jeffrey said before walking in that direction, Berserker following after him. "Take care of yourselves."

"C'mon, Lancer." Harry said before signaling for Lancer to follow as he took the left hallway.

* * *

"Take my pride, oppressors!" Berserker of Alpha shouted as he plowed through crowds of homunculi.

" **Jaden Scha** -" a homunculus yelled before being cut off by Assassin stabbing him in the throat before going for the heart.

A small group of homunculi came of hiding behind the group and attempted to fire some spells, only for Caster to turn around and launch a fireball that them, blowing them up.

"Caster certainly was busy." Ian stated. "These homunculi are fairly low quality, but good God, there are tons of them!"

"But Daddy, that just means more bodies to cut up!" Assassin called back, voice having a cheerful tone despite talking about killing people.

One homunculus decided to fight smarter. He was non-fatally cut by Berserker's sword and fell down, playing dead. Lily walked by as the group continued pushing through the vast waves of homunculi. That homunculus then grabbed a nearby sword and attempted to stab Lily, only for Ian to punch him in the face before taking the sword and stabbing him with it. Ian smiled but quickly corrected himself as soon as he realized he was.

"Take cover!" Wesley shouted before ducking into one of the rooms on the side.

Ian grabbed Lily and pulled her into another one of the side rooms. A large group of homunculi began unleashing a torrent of spells with Berserker taking most of it with an unwavering grin on his face. Assassin ducked into another side room while Caster used magic to quickly up a barrier for a brief moment. Berserker continued walked towards the homunculi, not being slowed down by the fierce storm of magic spells being unleashed on him.

"Good! More!" Berserker laughed.

"Fuhahahahaha! Love! Love!" he shouted as he began to mow down the homunculi. "My love shall destroy all oppressors!"

 _'I get that Berserkers aren't known for their sanity, but man, he has lots of loose screws.'_ Ian inwardly snarked.

Berserker's attacks stopped the magic spell barrage and allowed for the others to come out of hiding. Assassin dashed towards the homunculi and proceeded to cut as many of them apart as she could. That group of homunculi went down fast and the team was able to progress without any more hindrances. The hallway took a right turn and led to a staircase.

* * *

"Well, that was very underwhelming." Marcus stated.

The swarm of homunculi that Marcus's team faced was extremely unlucky. All Servants with them had the Magic Resistance skill. Although archer had it at D rank, Saber and Rider had it at B and A rank, respectively. Using magic against them was like poking a heavily armored knight with a wooden stick; useless and ineffective. All of the spells were canceled out easily and the two of them were not slowed down in the slightest.

"But oh well." he shrugged. "Let's get going. Caster's likely setting up traps as we speak. If we rush her, she'll likely falter in designing them."

* * *

"Curses!" Caster of Omega growled as she observed that nothing worked to slow either of the two teams down.

"We're pretty much throwing pebbles at a metal wall, though." Ada said. "What did you expect would happen?"

Caster turned to one of the homunculi. "Go to the third floor. Have the servants clear it and prepare to release the White Chimeras."

The homunculus froze up upon hearing Caster's command and Ada stared at Caster with a horrified expression.

"T-Those things?" Ada blurted out. "Caster, are you serious? Do you remember how many homunculi died getting those things in their cages?"

"Master, if we are to stop the invaders, we must use everything in our arsenal." Caster responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ada said. "But I'll allow it."

"What are you standing around for?" Caster said to the homunculus. "Go deliver my commands!"

"Y-Yes, My Lady!" the homunculus bowed briefly before rushing to complete his task.

"Master, if I may ask, what happened with the White Chimeras?" Mordred inquired.

"It was three weeks ago."Ada began. "Four days after the castle was completely set up and fairly early into the War."

"Caster had produced a large amount of homunculi by then. There were roughly about three hundred of them. She then created some chimeras that were stronger than your average one. The lion that composed the main part of the body was white, so we called them the White Chimeras. Well, upon their creation, the White Chimeras lashed out violently. One nearly killed Caster, who sent all of the homunculi to either kill them or force them into their cages. Whichever was possible. After that was done, there was blood everywhere in the areas where those monsters were."

"Mor-Mor, how many homunculi do you think were left after those things were put in their cages?"

"Half?" Mordred guessed.

"No." Ada shook her head. "Only fifty."

Even though Mordred was wearing her helmet, Ada could tell that she was horrified.

"M-Master, are you sure that allowing the White Chimeras loose is a good idea?" Mordred asked.

"I don't know." Ada said. "But we need to throw everything at our enemies."

* * *

Jeffrey had ended up taking a different path than the one that Ian's team went down and ended up taking another set of stairs. He had Berserker enter spirit form, lest the massive Servant make the stairs collapse. When he reached the top of the stairwell, he saw a bunch of homunculi waiting.

"Thank you! F*** you! Here comes the enemy!" Jeffrey posed dramatically before Berserker materialized and rushed towards the homunculi.

What happened wasn't even a battle. It was a straight-up massacre. The homunculi didn't stand a chance against the mighty Heracles and Jeffrey just stood in his spot, cackling psychotically as he watched the hopeless struggle. Eventually, there was only one homunculus remaining.

"Stop." Jeffrey commanded before walking over the cornered homunculus.

Jeffrey pulled out a knife and began to stab and cut the homunculus, cackling like a maniac while the helpless victim screamed.

* * *

A similar situation unfolded on Harry's side of the castle. Lancer cut through the swarms of homunculi in that area. His spear was like a hot knife and the homunculi like butter.

"Is this the best you've got?" Lancer yelled, agitated. "I died singlehandedly holding off an army! I fight Grail Wars for the opportunities to fight powerful opponents again! Does these look like poweful opponents? Or does this even look like a fight?"

"I doubt Caster can hear you." Harry said.

"She probably has familiars positioned in here somewhere." Lancer replied. "I doubt she's dumb enough to not keep an eye on things while her castle is being invaded."

"Fair enough." the shaggy man said.

* * *

Marcus' team had cleared their part of the second floor. Marcus then pulled his radio out and contacted Ian.

"Ian, are you there?" Marcus asked.

 _"Yeah. I am."_ Ian responded on the other end of the line.

"How are things going on your end?"

 _"They're going okay."_ Ian answered. _"Going a little slow, though."_

"You guys alright?"

 _"Yeah. Oh, we're ready to go to the next floor. We'll likely end up meeting soon. See ya, Uncle Marcus."_

Marcus put the radio away. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"Is everyone on the upper floors?" the homunculus sent by Caster asked.

"Yes." said another.

"Good. Release the White Chimeras and get to the floor above as quickly as you can."

That homunculus turned to leave as soon as he saw the cages all the way open. The others followed quickly behind him.

* * *

Ian's team reached the top of the stairs and the first thing they saw was blood on the floors and walls.

"What happened?" Lily asked, scared.

"I don't know." Wesley said. "It's like some kind of monster was let loose here."

"Must've been a long time ago." Ian said. "This blood is old and crusted."

"A most dangerous and evil oppressor is on this floor..." Berserker said.

The group continued but saw no homunculi were on the floor. Berserker eventually heard something.

"The oppressor draws near." he said. "The rebellion will start soon. Prepare yourselves."

Lily hid behind Caster and Assassin nervously drew her knives. Soon, a deep, booming, fierce snarling was heard and it was drawing ever closer.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Wesley muttered.

"Daddy..." Assassin looked back at Ian, a terrified look in her eyes. "We're scared."

A White Chimera rounded the corner. It was twice the size of the chimeras that the group had seen before. The lion part of its body was white and the mane had purple tips, the goat was burgundy, and the snake was a brownish-gold with blue eyes, a purple tongue, and black underside.

"Dear God..." Wesley muttered nervously.

The White Chimera then let out a terrifying roar.

* * *

Edit: Fixed a grammatical error and some spacing issues.

* * *

 **And now there's some nightmare fuel; the White Chimeras.**

 **So anyway, in the beginning AN, I mentioned getting hooked on a new game. Under Night in-Birth is one of those games that is obscure but good. i got one of its updated re-releases, exe Late, on Steam and I love it! It's a lot of fun. Definitely go check it out. I especially recommend that you do if you plan on getting Blazblue Cross-Tag Battle. I got UNIEL because it's the only one of the franchises in BBCTB that I am completely unfamiliar with and knowing is half the battle.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **LunaRose2468: Thanks.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thanks. At least one Servant will die by the time this is over.**

 **Guest: Firstly, the way you type is just...why did you capitalize every word? I actually liked Iskandar and Gilgamesh's design. As for Jeanne, i don't really care that much but am a little confused about the choice of hair color. But that seems to be what all anime representations of Jeanne d'Arc go for. But thanks for your opinion on this fic. I saw Infinity War. Loved it. But that dream of yours is outright impossible.**

 **So, I have to wrap this up quickly. You all know the spiel. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry that I've procrastinated for an entire month! Busy with Legend of Zelda: breath of Wild. Decided to get for the Wii U rather than wait until I could afford a Nintendo Switch. That's taken up a lot of my time. And then writer's block decided to show up.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope that this chapter turned out well.**

* * *

"Well, crap." Marcus said as his team encountered the other White Chimera.

The White Chimera's goat head opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy at Saber, who narrowly avoided it by jumping out of the way. The snake then lunged at Saber and began to expel poison gas from its mouth. Saber sidestepped before Rider summoned and mounted Bayard before charging towards the White Chimera before stabbing it with his sword. The monster then stood up and swiped its claw at Rider before its goat head nailed Archer with a blast. Archer recovered from the blast and stood to his feet.

"Trace On!" Kanshou and Bakuya were summoned and the tan-skinned man rushed towards the White Chimera.

The snake lunged but Archer jumped over it before stabbing the White Chimera in the lion jaw. The White Chimera only growled in anger before turning its attention to Archer and trying to swipe at him. The swipe missed but left a small dent in the floor. Rider turned Bayard around and had the white horse buck the goat head in the throat before turning around and swiftly cutting it. But that only left a small scratch, for the White Chimera was much stronger than a normal one. The snake attempted to bite Saber but was kicked in the jaw before the samurai leapt onto the beast's back and stabbed it. Unfortunately, the blades were unable to get very deep past the skin.

The White Chimera stood and trying the bring its claw down on Archer.

"Trace! Overedge!" he said.

Kanshou and Bakuya were summoned again but they were longswords with dangerous-looking blades. Archer slashed the monster's chest with the married blades in an X-pattern, causing it to stumble back and leaving it open for a stab to the chest with both swords, right where its heart should be. But its skin was too thick for the blades to penetrate deep enough to reach the heart.

"This thing's skin is too thick..." Archer growled as the White Chimera fell down.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 17: Siege - Two Great Beasts**

* * *

"Prepare to die, tyrant!" Berserker yelled as he fearlessly ran head-on to fight the White Chimera.

The White Chimera ran towards the mad gladiator but received a punch to the jaw. The beast's head turned slightly to the right before the snake opened its mouth and unleashed a cloud of poison gas at Berserker's face. Berserker coughed a little bit before kicking the punching the snake. He then began cutting the composite beast with his gladius sword, but he wasn't doing much to hurt the monster. The goat opened its mouth to fire a blast at Berserker's face, but was hit by a fireball from Caster.

The goat turned its attention to Caster and fired an energy blast at her. The dragon woman put up a barrier in front of her to block the blast, but it was strong enough to push her back an inch despite the barrier. Assassin then ran towards the White Chimera and leaped over the snake as it expelled poisonous gas at her. She landed before turning around and stabbing the snake in its neck. The snake attempted to bite Assassin but was pulled back when Berserker continually pushed the main body of the White Chimera back. Wesley then pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and took aim at the White Chimera. He shot the snake in the eye, taking it out before shooting the small scratch on its neck, hoping that it would turn it into a full-on wound. Unfortunately, it didn't do much but did cause the wound to deepen. Assassin then stabbed the snake in that same wound and began trying to cut its head off.

Wesley sighed before ducking behind a pillar. He had an extra magazine for his pistol, but now he would have to be careful about how he used the bullets. He would have to save them for if a Master cornered him and he could actually shoot them.

Meanwhile, Berserker was continuing the relentlessly attack the White Chimera. Whatever was left of his mind was only focused on one thing, and one thing only; defeat the oppressors. To Berserker, the White Chimera was a most dangerous and evil oppressor. It must defeated! The blonde punched, slashed, and stabbed the monster with all of his might. The White Chimera attacked with utmost ferocity in its fight with Berserker. The goat head had then managed to distract Caster for a brief moment, which was long enough to turn its attention to Berserker. The goat's mouth was opened and a blast of energy was fired, hitting the Heroic Spirit of Madness square in the face.

"Fuhahaha! Good! Hahaha!" Berserker laughed, the blast only stopping him for a brief second.

Of course, this was long enough for the White Chimera to slash the gladiator with its claws. But that was not enough of a deterrent. Spartacus did have EX Rank in Endurance, after all. Almost nothing could be enough of a deterrent, for only a mighty Noble Phantasm could bring him down!

"Quake in fear, tyrant! Your attacks have no effect on me!" Berserker shouted.

* * *

"thou art a dragon, a fell beast originating from Satan! **Abyssus Dracones**!" Rider shouted, the effects of the Noble Phantasm tied to his surcoat adding inherent draconic traits to the White Chimera. " **Interfectum Dracones**!"

The White Chimera roared in pain as a lance of light pierced its side before another pierced the goat head's brain, killing it. Archer then fired multiple swords form his bow in quick succession to kill the snake before Saber stabbed the main lion head in the neck.

"Archer! Finish it!" Marcus yelled.

"I am the bone of my sword... **Caladbolg**!" Archer summoned Caldbolg II and let it fly from his bow, striking the White Chimera in the head before exploding.

Miraculously, the beast managed to survive that, albeit barrely. It inched weakly towards the group before Saber stabbed it in the brain to kill it. Saber poked the dead monster with one of her swords to make sure that it actually was dead, Archer ready to fire another sword in case it still was alive. But the vicious creature was unresponsive, laying still and unmovingly.

"There we go." Saber sighed.

"Let's get moving." Marcus said.

"I hope that we don't have to face another one of these things." Abraham said. "But I wonder what this would taste like if I cooked it."

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Serena questioned as the group started advancing again.

"I want to be a chef someday. Hopefully open a five star restaurant." the college student said.

"Did Saber give you that idea?" Marcus asked.

"No. It's always been a dream of mine." Abraham asked. "Why'd you think that?"

"The Saber of the previous War was my Servant. She was a big eater. She'd have to eat enough food to feed seven people before she was satisfied. I'm starting to think that's an inherent trait in Sabers." the rich man said.

 _'That sounds a lot like the one I summoned, so it probably is.'_ Abraham thought.

"So, let me guess; your wish for the Grail is to get enough money to open and maintain a restaurant." Serena guessed.

"No. Not exactly." Abraham replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Assassin stabbed the snake in the eye but ended up taking a blast of poisonous gas for it. The snake then lunged forward but the attack was sidestepped and the wound on its neck was exposed. The small Servant then stabbed a knife into the wound and moved the blade down, cutting the snake's throat from inside. The snake then fell over dead.

The goat head continued to exchange blasts with Caster, but one hit it directly in the head and set it on fire. It seemed pretty angry with this and tried to fire a massive blast in retaliation. Unfortunately for it, the main body's fight with Berserker ended up throwing its aim off and it ended up blowing a hole in the ceiling instead.

Berserker plunged his sword into the White Chimera's chest before delivering a punch to the lion head's jaw.

"All oppressors shall be overthrown! Nothing can overcome my love!" Berserker shouted.

"Ian, you're a fan of the _Fate_ series, right?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ian responded.

"Does Spartacus have a mute button or something?"

"I don't think he does."

"Well, that's just d*** perfect..." Wesley muttered under his breath.

Berserker throwing its aim off angered the goat head, so it proceeded to charge a large fireball and launch it at the offending Servant. Given who its target was, it didn't do much damage. Another large fireball was charged, but its aim was thrown off right when it was about to fired and blew up a wall. The goat continued trying to kill Berserker but its aim kept on getting thrown off and Caster was not making matters much worse.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from near the end of the hallway where the group came from.

"Oh crap." Ian said.

Berserker of Omega came rushing down the hallway towards Berserker of Alpha and the White Chimera.

"Another oppressor!" Berserker of Alpha shouted.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅-▂▂▃▃▅▅■■■■ーー!" Berserker of Omega roared before unleashing Nine Lives on both Spartacus and the White Chimera, them being so close together.

One swing decapitated the goat, another slashed Spartacus across the chest, another did the same to the White Chimera, another decapitated the lion head, the rest were randomly aimed and hit either Berserker of Alpha or the already dead monster. The finishing blow came as a downward swing that hit the gladiator and sent him and the White Chimera's corpse flying to the end of the hallway.

"Well, three Masters of Alpha." Jeffrey grinned. "We were sent to get rid of Caster because the boss deems her a liability, but this is a nice bonus."

"Oh f***..." Wesley growled.

"Daddy, what's a 'f***'?" Assassin asked innocently.

"Don't repeat that. It's a very bad word." Ian scolded, quickly shooting a glare at Wesley.

Jeffrey pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ian, but Wesley tackled the ginger-haired man, kocking the gun out of his hand.

"Berserker, stall Berserker of Omega! Kids, run!" Wesley yelled.

"None shall trample on the weak while I draw breath, tyrant!" Berserker of Alpha declared as he charged his enemy from behind.

Ian and Lily took this opportunity to run away, Assassin and Caster following close behind them. Jeffrey pulled out a knife and tried to stab Wesley, but the thuggish man caught his wrist.

"I fight punks like you on a regular basis." he growled. "And you're not even holding the thing right."

Jeffrey kneed Wesley in the gut but was given a punch the face in retaliation. The psycho then tried to stab the thuggish man again. Once again, his wrist was caught, and Wesley headbutt him in response.

"Uncle Marcus?" Ian said into the radio as he, Lily, Assassin, and Caster ran up the stairs. "Bad news! Berserker of Omega showed up."

 _"Crap. Caster must've called for backup."_

"No. According to Omega Berserker's Master, their boss has deemed Caster a liability and wants her dead."

 _"I see..."_

"Wesley and Berserker of Alpha are staying behind to stall, so we need to meet up as quick as possible."

 _"Okay. Be careful."_

* * *

Caster was absolutely infuriated. Not only did the White Chimeras not manage to kill a single one of the Alpha faction's Servants, but now the Omega faction had betrayed her.

"Caster, we need to get out of here." Ada said nervously.

Caster ignored her Master's suggestion and turned to another homunculus servant.

"Run! Get everyone on the fourth floor to gather on the fifth, we'll throw everything at them then!"

* * *

 **And that's part two of three. The next part will be the finale of the Siege arc. Caster's getting desperate, we get a (very minor) hint about who Saber of the previous War was, Berserker of Omega just caused some complications for the Alpha faction, and I'm just having so much fun writing Spartacus. Seriously, that guy is so hammy with his shouting things about love and fighting oppressors. I just love him!**

 **Looking back, I'm doubting whether or not I did a good job of writing the White Chimeras. I built them up as this big threat and they failed to kill just one Servant. But they were fighting three Servants each.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: Yes, and it's only going to get more entangled.**

 **LunaRose2468: You remind me of some the guys on the LINE Webtoons site. Whenever a new chapter of a webtoon (style of webcomic originating from Korea. Look it up. There are some pretty good ones out there.) uploads, i usually find some comment from some guy who waited until midnight (when the site updates and new chapters get added) for the upload. And, thanks.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thank you. Yeah. It's a shame that Spartacus was poorly handled in FGO. He's no SSR, let alone SR, but he's definitely not a 1-star. And he's the guy who took near Heracles-levels of punishment for God's sake! But I'm glad that you appreciate me giving him the spotlight.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I agree, good Jackie stories are hard to come by. But, here's more, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, switching back to the subject of LINE Webtoons, there are some pretty good ones. If you like anime or manga, this is your playing field because the art style is the same. The arrangement is a little weird, being an extremely long canvas with the panels being not close together like manga or comic books and more spread out. But once you get past that and figure out how the format works (by which I mean, scroll down to the see the events of the chapter you're reading unfold), you might actually like the stories.** **Definitely check them out!**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	19. Chapter 18

**WARNING! This is a very long chapter. Not counting Author's Notes or the character sheet at the end, this chapter is 6,511 words long. Reading this will take a very long time. But, I hope you enjoy it because I put a lot of work into it.**

* * *

"Fuhahahaha! Love! Love!" Berserker of Alpha shouted as he swung at Berserker of Omega.

The result of the two fighting was exactly what one would expect from Servants belonging to a class comprised entirely of those who sacrificed sanity for power; brutal savagery and massive damage to their surroundings. Berserker of Alpha swung his fists and gladius sword while Berserker of Omega swung his massive axe-sword. Berserker of Alpha's truly extraordinary Endurance was the only thing keeping this battle from being completely one-sided in his opponent's favor, for his D-Rank Agility meant he was super slow compared to his opponent's A-Rank Agility. Furthermore, whenever the gladiator landed a hit on the Greek hero, it held good strength behind it and would actually damage the enemy Berserker.

But this battle would not be a complete struggle forever, for Spartacus' Noble Phantasm, _Crying Warmonger_ , was potentially a great boon to him. As the gladiator takes damage, Prana is built up in him and he is able to use it to grant a boost. His extremely high Endurance allows him to take great advantage of this effect and the brutal fighting with Berserker of Omega meant that he was sustaining massive damage, which in turn meant more Prana was being built up in him. Therefore, his parameters, with the exception of Endurance, were gradually Ranking Up.

A mean right hook hit Heracles' jaw and caused him to grunt in pain. The mad Servant proceeded to retaliate by smacking his opponent in the face with the flat end of his axe-sword, only electing laughter from the apparent masochist.

Meanwhile, Wesley and Jeffrey were having their own fight. Jeffrey knew that simply try to cut and stab Wesley with his knife wouldn't work, so he began alternating between attacking with his knife and his fist to keep Wesley on his toes in hopes that he would eventually slip up and leave himself open for a fatal slice.

But the fight was more in Wesley's favor due to him being more muscular than his opponent. Jeffrey knew that he would have to get his gun back to stand a chance at winning. He kneed Wesley in the crotch before punching him the crotch, causing the thuggish man to release the ginger's arm holding the knife. However, Wesley recovered quickly enough that Jeffrey couldn't stab him and get it over with, but quick enough that he could make a break for his gun. When Wesley saw Jeffrey grab the gun, he ducked behind a pillar to evade a shot.

Wesley pulled his pistol out and peeked out from behind the pillar to take a shot at Jeffrey. However, the Master of Omega hid behind another pillar, causing the shot to miss.

Wesley frowned. He should have expected the gunshot would miss, but he still needed to conserve bullets.

 _'Berserker, I doubt that I can kill the enemy Master. I'm going to meet up with the rest of our team.'_ Wesley mentally said to his Servant. _'Please keep Berserker of Omega stalled for me.'_

"None will get past me and my love!" Berserker shouted, confirming that he heard Wesley's request.

Wesley bolted for the stairs. Jeffrey tried firing a few shots at his fleeing opponent, but was unable to hit him. He growled in irritation. He knew what the man was doing. He was for whatever reason not in a position where he could win, so he was running to meet up with his allies. If Jeffrey gave chase, he would end up being led to five other Servants would have no trouble killing him. He could use a Command Seal to summon Berserker of Omega to him, but Wesley could do the same. Even with Lancer of Omega's aid, an enemy Berserker that was already formidable enough on his own being aided by five other Servants would surely be a costly battle. Not to mention that Assassin of Alpha, who specialized in killing Masters, would be able to take advantage of Berserker and Lancer being stalled by the others to kill Jeffrey and Harry.

Thus, Jeffrey chose not to follow and pulled out his radio to warn Harry to wait until the Alpha faction had engaged Caster. Hopefully that would lower the cost of the battle.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 19: Siege - Queen of the Castle**

* * *

"There's no one on this floor either." Lily muttered. "We'll be in trouble if another one of those Chimeras show up."

"I doubt that there are anymore. There's no blood on this floor." Ian stopped to think. "Caster might have the homunculi hiding around here to ambush us, or she's gathered them all to throw at us later."

"Possibly." Caster replied. "She obviously sees the homunculi as expendable, but I doubt that she's foolish. She's likely planning something."

Ian's radio then went off and he answered. "Hello?"

 _"ian, are you and Lily on the fourth floor?"_ Marcus asked from the other end of the line.

"We are." Ian responded.

 _"Good. There seems to be no one on this floor, so it should be safe to walk around until we meet up."_ his uncle said.

"Got it. See you later." Ian put the radio away. "We just need to keep walking around until we meet them."

They started walking but it wasn't long until they heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. The four of them turned around and saw Wesley running up the stairs. Lily and Ian sighed in relief, having feared that it was Berserker of Omega. Wesley stopped in front of them and began panting.

"Berserker's stalling Berserker of Omega." Wesley said. "So, what's the plan?"

"This floor seems to be empty. We're going to meet up with the others, but we don't really know where they are." Ian said. "We're just gonna walk around until we find them."

"Is that really the best you have?"

Ian shrugged. Wesley sighed and the five members of the Alpha faction began walking. The process of walking around randomly until they found their teammates was a difficult one because of how large the castle itself was. One floor alone was pretty big and the layout of the castle made finding one's way through it was tricky.

"So, what'd you kids want so much that you ended up being dragged into a Grail War for it?" Wesley asked.

"I, uh, I don't want to talk about it." Lily said timidly.

The thuggish man shrugged before speaking to Ian. "What about you, kid?"

"I don't know. Maybe to find out if my mom's proud of me, I guess. Mom died when I was little. Uncle Marcus said she was a Master in the last War. My father left when I was even younger, though." Ian answered.

"And what about you two?" the brunette said to Assassin and Caster.

"We wanted to be able to stay with Daddy." Assassin immediately gave a cheerful answer, one that was more innocent than Lily, Caster, and Wesley were expecting. "We originally wanted to go back inside our mommy, but we love Daddy and want to stay with him."

"Daddy loves us too, right Daddy?" the little girl looked up at Ian.

"Yes I do, Assassin." the black-haired boy smiled at the young one's adorable behavior.

"Yay!" she replied happily.

Ian chuckled and ruffled Assassin's hair.

"And what about you?" Wesley said to Caster.

"I don't have one. I responded to Master's summons on a whim." the dragon woman responded, surprising Wesley.

"On a whim? Are you serious? That's it?"

"Indeed." she nodded.

"It's not all that unusual." Ian stated. "Some Servants fight in the Grail War because they want to fight powerful opponents."

"If Berserker were here, I'm pretty sure he'd give some incomprehensible answer regarding something about rebellion, love, or some other nonsense." Wesley snarked.

"That's Berserkers for you, though. They have several loose screws." Ian replied. "What's your wish, Mr. Wesley?"

"Money. I want to have more than enough money to move into a house better than my sh-" Ian shot the thuggish man a glare. "-abby apartment. Hopefully somewhere far away from those Python punks."

"Wait, Pythons?" Lily said shocked. "You live in a neighborhood with a gang?"

"Unfortunately." Wesley said, irritated. "Those freaks won't leave me alone after I fought off some of their punks when they jumped me."

"So, they're bullies?" Assassin said.

"I guess. Very mean ones." the thuggish man shrugged.

"Daddy, can we kill those bullies?" Assassin asked Ian. "They can't be bullies if they're dead."

"No. That's a bad idea." Ian denied.

"Aw..." Assassin whined, acting like Ian was denying her candy.

"Hey, I found them!"

Ian looked forward to see Abraham with Marcus, Serena, Saber, Archer, and Rider next to him. The two groups then began walking towards each other before meeting up.

"So, Omega's boss has turned on Caster and sent Berserker after her, huh?" Marcus said. "That's troubling."

"Thing's a monster. Gave Berserker a hard time before I had to run from the Master. Wouldn't be able to win a gun fight with him. Shouldn't have wasted that mag on that chimera..." Wesley mentally kicked himself for that last one.

"There was another one of those things?" Abraham said.

"Wait what?" Wesley responded. "There were two?"

"Fought one of them. It didn't go down easily." Archer said.

"White Chimeras were boss-level enemies In FGO anyway." Ian said.

"Ian, I don't think using a video game for reference is a good idea." Serena said.

"And here we are in what could easily be a lousy fanfiction plot." Ian retorted.

"Fair enough." the bodyguard said.

"We need to getting moving, the sooner we get to Caster, the better." Marcus said. "And neither of us want to deal with Heracles."

"I mean, I like fighting powerful opponents, but taking that thing on would be suicide." Saber shrugged.

"Berserker's keeping him stalled. We'll be fine." Wesley said after checking on his mental connection to his Servant. "Oh! And that's one less life for Heracles."

* * *

Jeffrey's eyes widened in horror when he saw Berserker of Omega's muscles begin glowing red. That meant one of the extra lives granted by God Hand had been depleted.

"Harry, I need backup. Berserker of Alpha is proving to be too much of a pest." he said into his earpiece.

* * *

"They're beginning to approach the fifth floor." Ada muttered. "I kinda feel like this is going to be a waste."

"I doubt it. With this many homunculi, we should hopefully be able to take out at least one Master." Caster said dismissively. "Them leaving Berserker of Alpha behind might be beneficial to us."

"I hope you're right." Ada said. "Depending on how many Command Seals that maniac's Master has, he could just summon him back. They have almost two floors between themselves and our former teammates."

"Oh, look at that. They've reached the fifth floor."

"'Yes. Come closer.' said the spider to the fly." Caster recited.

Ada sighed as she leaned back on the throne. This was becoming way too troublesome. Would getting the Grail even be worth it? And what would she even be using it for? To make her parents accept her? would this much trouble even be worth it?

* * *

 _One year ago..._

 _Ada was a senior in high school at that time. The end of the year was drawing near and while the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors were excited for a break from school, many of the seniors were anxious about what would happen now that they graduated._

 _"So, just two more weeks, huh. Can you believe that?"_

 _The person who spoke was named Emily Jones. She and Ada were very close. Emily was a head taller than Ada and she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white red shirt, black tracksuit, and black shoes._

 _"Yeah." Ada nodded. "Once that's done with, I'm moving out my house as quick as I can. That way we won't have to hide that we're a thing anymore."_

 _"Chad's planning on throwing a party at his house a few days after graduation. Think you'll be able to come?" Emily said._

 _"I'll see. Hopefully my parents won't mind."_

 _Two and a half weeks went by and they went by fast. Ada was able to go to that party after all and Emily was there._

 _"Glad to see you could make it." the taller girl said._

 _"Thanks. Same to you." the shorter one smiled._

 _Emily handed Ada a cup of punch. "Have some. It's good."_

 _"Thanks." Ada said as she received the cup._

 _What they didn't know was that some immature joker had spiked the punch. The two of them ended up getting drunk, walking into, a bedroom, getting naked, and well..getting physical. When they woke up the next morning, their memory of it was blurred._

 _"Ugh, my head." Emily groaned as she woke up. "What ha- Ada?"_

 _"Yeah?" Ada said groggily as she woke up._

 _"Why are we both- Oh my God, we actually..."_

 _"Y'know, it actually felt pretty good." Ada said. "If we do move into an apartment like we planned, we should do this a little more often. Just, without the spiked punch."_

 _The problem was that they forgot to lock the door because they were drunk and someone took pictures of the two girls going at it._

 _To make matters worse, that picture ended up somehow making its way to Ada's parents. They weren't happy about it in the slightest._

 _"Get out of here, you freak!" her father yelled as he literally threw Ada out of the house. "You're not my daughter! Go die on the street like the rat you are!"_

 _Ada looked up with tears in her eyes and began getting up to run away._

* * *

Ada shook her head at the memories, trying to distract herself from them, but her mind got back on them. _'But I haven't spoken to Emily since... No matter what happens here, I need to get out so that I can talk to Emily again.'_

"Caster." Ada said.

"Yes, Master?" Caster responded.

"Your creation of Mordred gave you some faux Command Seals, right?" Ada said. "You managed to somehow essentially hack the freaking Grail to somehow create an entirely new false Heroic Spirit for yourself, so logically you should. And I can see them on your hand anyway, so don't lie."

"Yes." Caster sighed. "That was a side effect of Project Mordred. Why do you ask?"

"Give them to me." Ada demanded. "If you die, Mordred goes with you, and I am not going to completely lose protection while this madness is going on. If you die, then I'm going to run straight for that emergency escape route you prepared. And I likely couldn't make it there without protection, so give the Command Seals to me."

Caster had put a magic circle in Ada's room so that she could travel to the city when needed. There was another circle just like that on the other side of the link so that she could travel back to the castle. This cut out the risk of having to cross the dangerous forest filled with Monstrous Beasts.

"Master, are you sure about this? These Command Seals have lower power than the real thing and Mordred is only a pale reflection of the original."

"By the power of my Command Seal, **give me Mordred's Command Seals**." Ada commanded.

Caster tried to resist the Command Seal and was almost succeeding, so Ada tried another one.

" **Give me Mordred's Command Seals.** "

The application of a second Command Seal worked. Caster turned and held her hand out. Ada grabbed it with her left hand and took the Command Seals from her Servant.

* * *

"Berserker, **come to me!** " Wesley shouted as he activated one of his Command Seals.

In a flash of red light, Berserker of Alpha was standing by Wesley. He then charged at the swarm of Homunculi and began mowing them down. It was a fairly slow process because although Berserker was extremely powerful, the numbers of the Homunculi were even greater.

"Saber! Use your Noble Phantasm! Now!"

Saber sheathed her swords and closed her eyes, golden particles beginning to appear around her.

"Amen. I place my trust in Tenjin of the Tenman Shrine, deity of absolute freedom."

A large figure appeared around her. It was humanoid with dark skin, four arms, black haired tied back in a ponytail, and glowing red eyes. Each of its four arms had a sword grasped in hand, respectively representing the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

"Nioh Kurikara!" Saber's eyes shot open as the monstrous figure began swinging its swords at the swarm of homunculi. "Shotenshou!"

"Let's go! Master's blade draw!"

Saber then unsheathed one of her swords and grasped it with both hands. A large pillar of energy erupted around the blade before becoming concentrated into a beam that was of the same width as the blade but still pierced the heavens.

" **Ishana Daitenshou**!" Saber yelled as she swung the sword downwards, causing a bright flash of light.

When the light subsided, most of the homunculi swarm was eliminated. Saber stopped to catch her breath due to the significant Prana drain.

"Can you go on?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah." Saber said. "I just can't do that again until my Prana's fully replenished."

Berserker did not pay attention to any of that and was just fighting his way through the swarming homunculi. Rider turned his attention away from the spectacle and summoned Bayard to help mow down the homunculi.

" **Ryujin**!" Caster shouted as she launched a large fireball with staff, further thinning down the numbers of homunculi.

After that, it wasn't much longer until the swarm was completely eliminated. However, the result disturbed everyone who wasn't Saber, who was a warrior in life, Berserker, or Assassin.

"My God..." Serena muttered.

Abraham turned around and ran into a corner to puke. Marcus was especially disturbed because a similar scene unfolded in the last Grail War. The Master of Caster in that War was the leader of an organization that believed in a terrible ideology and the Caster they summoned was the "person" who invented that ideology. Caster was promptly made their leader and they all gladly threw their lives away for him.

 _'Don't focus on the bodies. Just ignore them.'_ Ian thought as he walked through the sea of corpses with a blank look on his face.

"Come! We must defeat the oppressor!" Berserker shouted.

* * *

Ada and Mordred were just as appalled by the result of Caster sending every homunculus in the castle to attack the Alpha faction. Caster scoffed in disappointment that they failed to kill just one Master.

"Caster... Why?" Ada looked at Caster with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Does it matter?" Caster replied coldly after turning to face her Master.

"Caster, they're artificial, but they're still human." Ada stated. "...And you just threw them all away."

"So?" Caster dismissed before turning back around.

Ada motioned for Mordred to come closer before whispering to her. "As soon as we get the opportunity, we're leaving and throwing Caster to the wolves."

Mordred nodded in response.

* * *

The Alpha faction had already moved on to the next floor when Jeffrey, Harry, Berserker of Omega, and Lancer of Omega arrived to the fifth floor. Harry was horrified at the sea of dead homunculi before them, while his teammates weren't. Lancer was a warrior in life, so the sight was quite familiar to him, while the other two were mentally unstable. Jeffrey started to walk forwards, stepping on the dead homunculi, with Berserker following suit, crushing the ones he stepped on. Harry was the last to go and he tried to avoid stepping on the bodies as best as he could.

* * *

"So, you've made it." Caster said as the Alpha faction approached the throne room. "I'm utterly disappointed that those homunculi failed to kill a single one of you."

"Archer." Marcus growled.

"I am the bone of my sword... **Caladbolg**!" Archer let the Broken Phantasm fly towards Caster.

Caster held out her hand and uttered a spell that created a barrier. Caladbolg II struck the barrier and exploded, but couldn't harm anyone on the other side. The barrier dissipated before Caster spoke another chant, balls of dark energy appearing around her before being unleashed as beams. Her opponents scattered to avoid being blasted, with Saber and Rider charging forwards to attack Caster. Berserker was the only one who didn't bother to dodge and just tanked the blasts. Mordred stepped in to intercept them both and forced them to back away a little bit.

"Is that another Servant?" Saber exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Foolish wench. That Servant is the product of my Noble Phantasm, **Project Mordred**. My magecraft is amongst the greatest in all history." Caster boasted.

"The rebellion begins!" Berserker charged toward Caster. "Die, tyrant!"

Caster used her magical abilities to fly out of the reach of Berserkers attacks before activating a spell that fired a large fireball from her staff. Of course, that barely did anything to the insane gladiator. Caster of Alpha then launched a fireball at her counterpart in response. Caster of Omega retaliated with more beams of dark energy that struck Caster of Alpha and knocked the dragon woman down.

"Get back here and fight, oppressor! Have you no pride?" he shouted.

"Be silent." Caster then began another chant that summoned many dark orbs before firing them as beams at Berserker.

Archer took aim with his bow and was about to fire before he heard loud, heavy footsteps coming from behind the group and getting closer. He turned around and saw Berserker and Lancer of Omega.

"That's not good..." the tanned man muttered before firing at the other Servants of Omega.

Berserker charged forwards and began to force Archer back, only to get Berserker of Alpha's attention.

"We met again, tyrant!" he shouted.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー!" Berserker of Omega roared.

Rider then his attention away from Mordred and began running towards Lancer.

"Bowman, focus your attention on Caster. I'll ensure that no enemy gets to you." he said to Archer.

Archer ran towards Caster and avoided some beams of dark energy before Reinforcing his legs to leap towards her. His ally noticed him approaching and launched a large fireball at her opponent. A barrier was created to block the fireball but left Morgan open when she dropped it. Archer then summoned Kanshou and Bakuya and slashed at her using Kanshou, only to barely miss and begin falling. He threw Bakuya, but still missed. Just when the blonde was about to smile smugly behind her veil, Archer gave her a smug smile. She turned around and saw the white yin sword returning to Archer, or more precisely Kanshou, like a boomerang. While it was on its way back to its "husband", Bakuya cut the Evil Fae about her cleavage.

Assassin had activated her Presence Concealment and tried to go attack Ada, only to run into a Bounded Field.

"Too bad." Ada said. "Better luck next time."

Assassin was about to try to attack the Bounded Field, but stopped when she heard Ian speak telepathically to her. _"Go help Saber."_

"Okay, Daddy!" Assassin said before going to assist Saber against Mordred.

Assassin lunged at Mordred from behind. The armored Servant turned to block the knives with her sword and kicked Saber away behind her. Saber tried to attack again but her swords were blocked by Mordred, who kneed her in the gut before throwing a punch. Assassin took to the opening to stab Mordred in the back, causing her to grunt in pain before quickly turning around and punching the little Servant in the face. Mordred spun back around to attack Saber again, only for her to parry the attack with one sword and follow it up with a slash from the other.

Meanwhile, Rider was having a rough time with fighting Lancer. The blue-haired spearman attacked at speeds much faster than his opponent, making it very hard to counter. Lancer thrust his spear forward but Rider was able to dodge and counter with a slice from his sword. Lancer then swung the spear but Rider was once again able to react and block it.

 _'He is quick. I'll have to wait until I can find an opening, then strike quickly.'_ the knight furrowed his brow and sharpened his focus to pay close attention to Lancer's movements.

Rider's success in blocking Lancer's strikes were varied. The Heroic Spirit of the Lance then leapt into the air and tried to strike while descending. However, the brown-haired knight sidestepped and thrust his sword forward, cutting Lancer's side as he tried to turn around and parry. The two dueling heroes then proceeded to trade blows, swinging spear and sword at each other to block and attack.

The two Berserkers destroyed a few pillars in their fighting. Spartacus punched Heracles in the jaw twice before kicking him away and charging to knock Berserker into a wall. The wall came crashing down before Heracles got up and dashed towards his opponent, bringing his axe-sword down on the gladiators head.

"Oh, what joy!" the eternally-grinning madman shouted. "I will embrace you with my love, oppressor!"

* * *

Jeffrey had walked into the room that Marcus and Serena ducked into.

"So, it really is you..." Marcus said sadly.

"Yes. It's me." Jeffrey aimed his pistol at Marcus. "And I will finish what Kylie started."

Serena blindsided Jeffrey and punched him in the face before he could pull the trigger. Jeffrey growled in irritation and elbowed Serena before being punched again by Marcus. Jeffrey dropped his gun but didn't try to immediately pick it up. He blocked another punch from Serena before kneeing Marcus in the gut, only to get punched by Serena again. The ginger then focused on getting Serena out of the way and threw a punch at her, only get hit in the back of the head by Marcus. Jeffrey elbowed Marcus in the face before kicking him away and punching Serena, only to take a kick to the groin.

* * *

Harry watched the fight from afar. He saw that while Caster was preoccupied by Archer, everyone else was preoccupied by other Servants. He couldn't attack Ada either because of that Bounded Field. And Jeffrey was off trying to kill somebody. The bespectacled psycho's behavior was starting to really disgust the shaggy man.

He couldn't attack the Master, and frankly, he didn't want to. He may have been a deadbeat, but Harry wasn't psychotic.

It was then that he had a plan.

Frederick just said to eliminate Caster, so that was all he had to do.

 _'Lancer. I have a plan to kill Caster and get out of here, so listen close.'_

* * *

Archer deployed Rho Aias to block a large fireball launched at him by Caster. As soon as it was dropped, he summoned his bow and began returning fire. Caster then summoned several runes in front of her in a circle and they unleashed a highly concentrated beam of dark energy at Archer. Archer summoned Caladbolg II and let it fly towards the laser while Caster of Alpha launched a large fireball at it. The ensuing explosion sent a shockwave that sent the two Servants back. Caster hit a wall and fell to the floor. Archer summoned Kanshou and Bakuya and went to attack the enemy Caster while she was down. However, the Evil Fae created a barrier right when the red bowman was about to strike. Archer cursed under his breath as Caster ascended into the air again.

Rider's fight with Lancer was progressing fairly smoothly but neither were anywhere close to victory over the other.

Unfortunately for Rider, Lancer decided to pull his trump card.

The spearman stepped back and grasped his spear with both hand and got into position to deliver a mighty thrust as his red spear began glowing.

" **Gae! BOLG!** "

Cause began effect and effect became cause. Gae Bolg's power reversed causality so that Rider's heart was already pierced before Lancer thrust his spear forward. Rider screamed in pain as he was hit by the Noble Phantasm. The spear was pulled out and Rider fell down. Fortunately for him, his Battle Continuation bought him a few more moments of life and he stood to his feet, intent on continuing to fight. He thrust his sword forward and stabbed Lancer in the chest, but failed to hit the heart. Lancer stabbed the knight through the gut, finishing him for good.

"Master... I'm sorry..." Rider said as he dissolved in a shower of golden particles.

Meanwhile, Mordred was still fighting Saber and Assassin. The False Heroic Spirit had received a plan from Ada through their mental link and was beginning to move into position to enact it. Berserker of Omega was now in her line of vision and she could enact that plan. Her helmet collapsed into her armor as she grasped her sword with both hands. Red lightning erupted from the sword. Saber and Assassin's eyes widened when they realized their opponent was about to unleash her Noble Phantasm.

" **Clarent Blood Arthur**!" Mordred shouted as she swung the sword downwards.

The two Servants of Alpha dematerialized right when she began swinging the sword down, but they were not her targets. Berserker of Alpha was taken by surprised when a massive beam of red lightning came out of nowhere and struck Berserker of Omega. Lancer was on his way to attack Caster of Omega and stopped just in time when the Noble Phantasm's power came roaring by.

Berserker of Omega's muscles began glowing red as God Hand's effect set in.

 _"Time to go, Mor-Mor."_ Ada said telepathically to Mordred.

The False Servant ran towards her. Mordred picked Ada up in her arms and ran off while holding her Master in a bridal carry. Saber and Assassin materialized and Assassin gave chase on Ian's command. Lancer continued advancing towards Caster and halted when he was in position to throw his spear.

" **Gae Bolg**!" he yelled as he threw the spear from his hand.

Caster of Omega detected that a large source of Prana was heading towards her fast, but she too distracted with the Servants of Alpha to create a barrier. She was then impaled by Gae Bolg and fell to the ground and Archer and Caster of Alpha turned around in surprise to see where the spear came from.

 _"Goodbye, Caster."_ Ada's voice said tauntingly to Caster upon detecting the fatal blow being dealt to her.

It was at that moment that Caster realized Ada had betrayed her and left her for dead.

"Y-You... Curse...YOU!" Caster screamed as she dissolved into golden particles.

* * *

Jeffrey was still fighting with Serena and Marcus and he was losing fairly badly. Unfortunately for them, Serena felt her connection to Rider go dead. She quickly looked at her hand and, to her horror, saw the Command Seals no longer there. Jeffrey decided to take advantage of the distraction, pull a knife out, and swiftly stabbed the bodyguard in the gut.

"Serena!" Marcus yelled.

Serena fell down and Marcus quickly caught her. Jeffrey quickly grabbed his pistol and was about to aim for Marcus when someone grabbed his arm to keep him from aiming at Marcus.

"That's enough."

Jeffrey turned to see Harry with Lancer standing with his spear at the ready.

"Caster of Omega is dead. We have what we came...for." Harry's eyes widened upon seeing Marcus. "...Oh, s***."

"You!" Marcus snarled at Harry.

"We're leaving. One wrong move and Lancer runs you through." Harry said to Jeffrey before dragging him away. "Have Heracles cover us."

* * *

Mordred and Ada ran into the latter's room and locked the door behind themselves. Mordred let Ada down in the middle of the magic circle before standing beside her. Ada concentrated her magic like Caster taught her to and activated the circle. In an instant, it was like they were never there in the first place.

On the other side of the door, Assassin sensed the Servant signature randomly vanish. She pouted before going back to Ian.

* * *

With all of the Omega faction members but Berserker of Omega gone, though he was preoccupied with Spartacus, the members of the Alpha faction were able to regroup.

"We need to get out of here now." Marcus said, holding Serena in his arms.

"What happened?" ian asked.

"Got in a fight with Berserker's Master. We need to get to a hospital quick." the CEO said before starting to leave.

The rest of his teammates followed quickly afterwards. However, Wesley was the last. He turned to see how Berserker of Alpha was doing and figure out his next course of action. It seemed like he would have to summon Berserker to him using a Command Seal again.

 _'What a troublesome musclehead...'_ he sighed.

As his comrades fled the castle, Berserker continued to fight his opponent. Spartacus' grin grew wider as he continued to fight Heracles. Although the Greek hero was an oppressor in the remnants of his mind, he had to admit that Heracles was quite the opponent. And victory would prove to be a testament to the strength of his rebellion; no matter how many times the oppressor got back up to fight, his love would still overcome tyranny.

"Oh, oppressor! Let me embrace you and show the strength of my love!" the mad gladiator declared.

The combat continued. The two mad warriors had only one thing on their mind; kill the enemy. Even though Spartacus was able to stay in the ring with the mighty Heracles for extended periods of time, he was starting approach his limits. But he still continued fighting. With a loud and mighty yell, Spartacus pushed Heracles down so hard that the floor fell out from under him. The insane gladiator then jumped down after him.

"My pride endures! My love endures! My rebellion endures! It will never fail!" he shouted as he fell. "ALL OPPRESSORS WILL FALL TO THE MIGHTY LOVE OF MY REBELLION!"

They were now back on the first floor, just near the entrance of the castle. And they still continued fighting, but Spartacus' power was waning. Berserker of Omega swung his axe-sword hard enough that it sent Spartacus flying until he was just underneath the gate.

 _"Berserker, unleash your Noble Phantasm."_ Wesley's voice said to the ash-skinned gladiator.

"Hahahahahaha!" Berserker bellowed as electricity began to emanate wildly from him. "My love shall destroy all oppressors! My love is going to explode!"

Not caring for how wrong that last sentence sounded, Berserker of Alpha unleashed a large, almighty blast of electricity at Berserker of Omega. Once the blast subsided, the middle section of Caster's castle was unable to be supported and came falling down. Berserker of Alpha was then summoned back to Wesley using a Command Seal.

* * *

Wesley was waiting near his truck when he saw Berserker appear in front of him.

"The oppressor has fallen, friend!" Berserker shouted.

Wesley knew that wasn't true but still felt quite proud of Spartacus. He was crazy, he was difficult to work with, but he still put up a great fight when it counted.

"Good job, Spartacus. I knew I could count on you." Wesley said. "We'll celebrate when we get back to the city."

"Celebrate?" the muscular man said, confused.

"It's what you do whenever you're victorious." Wesley said as he sat in the truck. "For example, your victory over Heracles is something worth celebrating."

"It was only to be expected! My love conquers all oppression!"

* * *

The first thing that Ada did after the magic circle transported her back to her apartment was collapse on the bed.

"What a day." Ada groaned.

"So, what do we do now, Master?" Mordred asked.

"Omega betrayed us, so we're going to get back at them." Ada said. "Plus, the Alpha faction needs more manpower anyway. They've lost two of their guys now and are still in a stalemate with Omega."

"But that can wait. I have to make amends with someone first." Ada pulled her phone out and dialed a number before putting it up to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"I-Is this Emily Jones?" Ada asked.

 _"Yes. Who is- Ada, is that you?"_

"Yes. It's me, Emily." Ada replied.

 _"Oh my God... Ada..."_ Emily said in shock. _"What happened? I haven't heard from you for a whole year. I was so worried about you!"_

"I know... I'm sorry." Ada said sadly. "I'm in Philburg. Do you think you can come by next weekend."

 _"I will."_

"Good. I really missed you, Emily."

 _"Ada, promise me that when we meet, you'll tell me everything that happened. Please."_

"I will."

 _"I love you, Ada."_

"I love you too, Emily."

* * *

It was now five-thrity in the evening. Marcus dropped Ian and Lily off at the house and rushed Serena to the hospital. Shortly afterwards, Lily's father, Jorge, came to pick her up. Now, it was just him and Assassin at the house. Ian had prepared dinner and the two of them were eating.

"You did a good job today, Assassin." Ian said.

"Thank you, Daddy." the little girl said happily.

"How about I take you out for some ice cream after dinner?"

"Ice cream?" Assassin inquired.

"It's a very delicious type of desert." Ian explained. "You'll like it. Trust me."

"Yay! Ice cream!" the white-haired girl cheered.

* * *

"Good work." Frederick said. "I knew I could count on you."

"Thank you, sir." Jeffrey smiled.

"Although there are still an equivalent number of Servants on each side, we no longer have any liabilities like Caster to worry about." Frederick said. "This War is going smoothly."

"Now take it easy for the day. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Mr. James." Jeffrey said before taking his leave.

Harry stayed behind and waited for the ginger to leave before walking up to Frederick's desk.

"Keep an eye on Stanford." he warned. "He doesn't seem trustworthy."

"How so?" the rich man inquired.

"He's too eager to kill people. I'm worried he'll turn on us before Alpha's out of the ring." the shaggy man said. "Plus, I've seen lots of people like him in Vegas. Always got knife hidden on them and are just eager for you to turn your back to them."

"And once you do, they'll happily stab you."

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "I see. I'll take your suggestions into account."

"Have a good evening, Mr. James." the brunette said as he began to leave.

* * *

Jeffrey sat in the rundown apartment he was using while he was in Philburg. That was when Kylie decided to show herself.

 _"There is only a chance that the woman you stabbed is dead."_ the ghost girl said. _"But all those homunculi you butchered more than make up for it."_

Jeffrey sighed in relief. That meant his body was still his.

 _"But, you better kill a lot more people from now on, because I will not wait this time. I don't care who you kill. I don't care if it's some innocent bystander or another Master. I just wanted to hear the screams and see the terror in their eyes before the lights go out."_

 _"Don't disappoint me, Jeffrey."_

* * *

Caster of Omega  
True Name: Morgan le Fay  
Master: Ada Winchester  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, bordering on Evil  
Gender: Female

Strength: D  
Endurance: E  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: A

 **Class Skills**  
 _Territory Creation A_  
Skill to create a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Caster is capable of creating a "Fortress", a area far superior to a "Workshop".

 _Item Construction B_  
Skill to manufacture magical items. Caster is capable of creating artifacts on a level of weak Noble Phantasms, given enough time and resources, and is knowledgeable in the ways of manufacturing and enchanting items.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Familiars (Various) C_  
Allows one to use various creatures as familiars. Caster's expertise not only allows her to use any animal she wishes as a familiar, but also mutate them to a limited degree.

 _Homunculi Creation A_  
Represents one's skill at creating artificial humans. Caster is one of the greatest masters of the art, capable of crafting constructs oftentimes superior to the base material. Given enough time and resources, Caster is capable of creating a veritable army.

 _Magecraft A_  
Knowledge of modern Thaumaturgy. Caster can safely be considered absolute mistress of magecraft, having mastered various areas during her long life.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Fate Morgana "Realm Where Doom is Wrought" A_  
Type: Fortress  
Morgan's realm, a gloomy castle surrounded by dark forest. Noble Phantasm, that is incredibly time consuming to prepare, as Caster has to layer bounded fields upon bounded fields on large area, although process can be accelerated, if chosen area has any kind of large scale building on it. Upon activation, Caster summons her fortress, Fate Morgana, into the world once more. It is surrounded by a forest corrupted by her magecraft and filled with monstrous animals warped by her magic and lesser _Monstrous Beasts_. True value of the fortress however, lies inside, within its laboratories and forges, in which Caster can accelerate process of creating homunculi.

Once set up, _Fate Morgana_ latches onto local laylines, becoming independent of Caster's prana.

 _Project Mordred "The Ultimate Tool of Revenge" A_  
Type: Unknown/Thaumaturgy  
Once _Fate Morgana_ is set up, Caster can devote all her time and resources into recreating her crowning achievement as homunculi crafter - perfect clone of Servant-level being. Caster can change the outcome by taking hold of summon catalysts of Servants or even, if she somehow manages it, on samples of actually summoned ones, to craft a being, that perfectly mirrors their abilities and Class. If none of those are available, Caster will just resort to her last project, a Saber-level homunculus.

Extremely risky Noble Phantasm, as for its long duration (depending on replicated being, up to nine days), Caster is completely incapable of defending herself, and as such, a tempting target for her enemies. If she decides to use it, she will first create greater number of lesser homunculi to serve as her bodyguards, generally avoiding all conflict until she is ready.

* * *

 **And that's that. This next third-or-so of the fanfic will focus on other things than Caster now that she's dead. For example, Louis' desire for revenge on Assassin of Alpha will get a significant amount of focus. Ada will side with the Alpha faction and we'll get to see how her relationship with Emily plays out after being separate for a year. I'll also resolve Dario's character arc involving his jealousy for his brother. How Marcus and Ian will deal with Ian's deadbeat dad Harry coming back all of a sudden will be a major plot point. And last, but most certainly not least, we'll see how Ian deals with the psychotic tendencies he inherited from his mother.**

 **Anyway, after this chapter and one or two more, characters will start dropping like flies until it's just a few of the characters left in the ring. I originally planned to have Berserker of Alpha get killed off, but decided against it because of two reasons; I am just having so much fun writing him and it may be too soon to take out the Alpha faction's muscle because I have...special things planned. I also planned to kill Ada and Fake!Mordred off, but decided that they needed more character development.**

 **I refuse to divulge any information concerning my plans. And no one ask anything about the organization that was led by the previous War's Caster. That is a major spoiler for the prequel.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **ZenoZen: The prequel will come eventually, but soon might be the best way to describe it. And as you can see, Caster is now dead.**

 **Okay, that's it for now. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't think many of you were expecting an update so soon after how incredibly long the previous chapter was, but I had lots of free time today. So, here's an update.**

* * *

"So, how's the you-know-what going?" Leeroy whispered to Ian.

"It's going decently." Ian whispered back.

It was the Monday after the siege of Caster's base. Leeroy was pretty much out of the loop now in regards to the Grail War due to having lost his Servant.

"This weekend, Caster of Omega was taken out. Unfortunately, it ended up costing us Rider. But, Caster somehow hacked the Grail and summoned another Servant. Caster's Master and that Servant, Mordred, ran off and I sent Assassin after them, but they just vanished. And for some reason, Caster was deemed a liability by the leader of the Omega faction, so he sent Lancer and Berserker after her. Mordred and her Master are now likely a wild card because of how Omega backstabbed them."

The teacher then began speaking, prompting the two to turn their attention to the front of the class.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 19: Aftermath of the Siege**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up. Hangovers were the worst thing about getting drunk. When he left Frederick's mansion, the first thing he did was head to the nearest bar and drink as much as he could. The situation had gotten even more stressful now. Not only was Jeffrey a possible loose cannon, Marcus was involved in the Grail War. In all likelihood, the shaggy man would have to worry about Marcus sending his Servant to hunt him down. He sounded very upset when he saw Harry.

He knew it was a bad idea to come back to Philburg.

"Should have stayed in Vegas..." Harry muttered.

"You okay?" Lancer asked.

"Tch. Hangover's a b**** to deal with. At least it only last for a little bit." Harry replied. "But that psycho b****'s dumba** brother's gonna be a whole other animal."

"I told you that you shouldn't avoid them." the spearman said. "Knew that you weren't gonna have a say in whether or not you ran into them."

"Can it, Lancer."

The blue-haired man shrugged. Harry grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button to turn it on. The first thing that Harry saw was a news report.

 _"Overnight, the office of a money-lending company, suspected by many to be loan sharks, was attacked by an unknown serial killer. The scene of the crime was reminiscent of the murders at a bar three-weeks ago. Every single person in the building had their hearts torn out, though many of them appeared to have died because of suffocation after the perpetrator seemingly gassed the vents. Unfortunately, no evidence pointing to the murdrer's identity was found. Anyone with information that could reveal the murder's identity is urged to contact authorities immediately."_

"Godd***." Harry cursed as he turned the TV off. "F***ing War's turning this city into a madhouse."

* * *

Once again the Pythons tried to attack Wesley at his apartment. Once again, he fought them off. But they didn't seem to have learned their lesson and gathered with some of their other friends to jump him when he was about to leave the building. It still didn't go well for them. Yet, more of those punks jumped him again while he was on his way to work. It went as expected and Wesley fought them off.

Unfortunately for them, they had tried his patience to the point where he was beyond fed up with the gang. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to charge their base. But now, he had a Berserker that he could sic on them even though he'd prefer to not cause too much trouble.

But getting jumped three times in a row in one day was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Berserker, tonight we are going to kick the ever-lovin' s*** outta them." the thuggish man muttered.

 _"Hmph... Time to rebel."_ the insane gladiator replied.

* * *

Marcus spent most of the day trying to find either Harry or Jeffrey using his drones. One was Ian's deadbeat father who ran off as soon as he could and left Jenny to raise Ian by herself. Probably wouldn't care that she died ten years ago anyway. The other was the psycho responsible for the disaster that occurred at the end of the previous War. Jeffrey was a higher priority because he would cause another disaster if left unchecked, so he had to eliminated as soon as possible. But no matter how high a priority either of those two were, it was personal for Marcus.

Every last part of him wanted to find Harry so that he could give him a piece of his mind. At the same time, part of him was debating on what to do with Harry. He was tempted to carry out what Jenny said if she ever found him as soon as he could.

 _"If I ever find him, I'm cutting his dick and balls off, shoving them down his throat, and then shoving a rebar as deep up his a** as it can go."_

...On second thought, maybe not.

Marcus wanted to beat the crap out of Harry, but what Jenny wanted to do to him was absolutely brutal.

But at the same time, the CEO believed that Ian deserved to meet his father at least once. Though, Harry was around for the first year of Ian's life and then found an opportunity to run off. But it was the first year of his life, so of course he didn't remember a thing about it. Hardly anyone has memory good enough that they remember things that happened when they were less than one-year-old. So, as far as Ian was concerned, he never met his father.

"Master."

The voice came out of nowhere and honestly scared Marcus. Fortunately, it was just Archer.

"Master, it's two in the afternoon and you haven't eaten lunch yet." the Heroic Spirit of the Bow said.

Marcus felt like an idiot for that. He was so caught up in juggling his work and trying to find Harry and Jeffrey that he neglected something so basic as eating. He pressed a button on an earpiece and spoke into it. He stood up and began walking out of his office. There was a deli near the building and the black-haired man liked to go there for lunch. Archer went into spirit form and followed. He walked towards the elevator and waited a little bit before it arrived. He walked in, rode it down to the first floor, and when it arrived there, began to make his way out of the building and to the deli.

* * *

"How is it?" Abraham asked.

"It hasn't developed much. It's still only stage two and has a mild chance of being fatal. Thankfully, treatment should get rid of it fairly easily." Doctor Jaime Rivera explained.

Doctor Rivera was a tall Hispanic man with a fairly light skin tone and dark hair and eyes. He wore a blue button-up shirt underneath a white doctor's coat with white pants and black shoes.

"I see." Abraham nodded.

"We will have to see into scheduling a treatment as soon as possible." Doctor Rivera said. "I am hoping that it won't be more than a month, because then we may run the risk of it possibly advancing into stage three lung cancer."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

It was now nighttime.

For Spartacus, it was time for the rebellion against the oppressors to begin.

Wesley had figured out where the Pythons' base was and was making his way to it. He was seen by two goons but quickly pulled out a gun to shoot them. He then reached the door to the building that they were holed up in. He holstered the pistol and took the gun case off his back to open it. An AR-15 was pulled out of the case and he began to load it.

"Ready?" he whispered.

 _"Indeed!"_ Berserker sounded as giddy as a schoolgirl. _"My love shall destroy all oppressors!"_

Wesley kicked the door open and almost as soon as he stepped in, a shower of blue particles appeared in front of him as Berserker materialized.

"OPPRESSORS!" Berserker roared.

"WHAT DA F*** IS THAT?" one punk yelled.

Berserker charged right for the nearest punk as Wesley quickly closed the door and locked it. As soon as he did, he began to open fire with the AR-15. The punks futilely tried to shoot, stab, or swing at Berserker, but to no avail. The mad gladiator grabbed a table and threw it across the room at some of the punks at such high velocity that it killed anyone unfortunately enough to be in its way and shattered upon hitting the wall.

"The tyrants shake in terror! My rebellion endures forever!" Berserker declared.

To call it a fight would have implied that both sides had an equal chance of victory. This was not a fight. It was more like a massacre. The Pythons only lasted a few minutes before every last one of them in the building were dead.

"Good riddance." Wesley said after shooting the last of them.

"We are victorious! The oppressors shall never trample upon the weak again! My rebellion is eternal and indestructible."

* * *

The next morning, Richard and Ruler were examining the now wrecked area that was the Pythons' base.

"One thing's for certain, whoever caused this had a Servant backing them up." Richard said.

"But why would they do this?" Ruler asked. "It's senseless. They may have been criminals, but nothing could justify this!"

"Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way, Marie." the FBI agent sighed. "But I have a guess as to who did this."

"Wesley King. He's quite infamous around these parts for his long-standing feud with the Pythons." Richard explained. "It's only been a year, but for one man to singlehandedly fight a gang for that long is fairly impressive."

"King himself hasn't ever taken any aggressive action beyond fighting back when attacked."

"Then why would he suddenly take aggressive action?" the blonde questioned.

"Yesterday, there were reports of him being attacked by members of the gang. Each of these reports happened with a good amount of time separating them, meaning that he was attacked three times in one day."

"Unfortunately for them, it seems that King is one of the Masters. And his Servant is a Berserker, no less. This damage is not the kind that you would expect from anyone else."

"But as per Operation Holy Grail's protocols, we cannot divulge information considered to have relation to the Holy Grail War. We're just going to have to pretend that we never found anything that points to the perpetrator's identities."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter and the next serve as something of a break for everyone after the chaos that unfolded in Caster's base. It's definitely going to be a calm before the storm type of thing because, as I said last chapter, lots of things are going to be happening. A lot of character arcs are going to get quite intense and many of them will end up intersecting. Ian's character development in particular is going to be quite intense because of his psychotic tendencies and it will end up intersecting with most of the others.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thanks. I put a lot of work into that chapter and appreciate that you think it's awesome. Though, I do have to correct you on one thing; Spartacus was nowhere near close to killing Heracles. He did bring him down to nine lives out the twelve he has total, which means that there's still quite a ways to go before Heracles kicks the bucket. As for Ian's reaction to Harry coming back after so long, I'm not going to say anything.**

 **Devin sands: Thanks, but I have already decided on who Saber was during the last War. but thank you for the recommendations.**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20

It was Wednesday night. Niccolo Visalli walked into his bedroom before checking to make sure neither of his sons were nearby. He walked into the room and closed the curtains over the windows before taking out his phone to call a contact.

 _"Hello?"_ the person on the other end answered, a thick Irish accent in his voice.

"Brother Jefferson? It's Visalli." Niccolo said. "Paradisum. Operation Galahad. Confirmation code: Ideo, si quis est in Christo nova creatio est (Therefore, if anyone is in Christ he is a new creation)."

 _"Confirmed. Confirmation code: De vetera transierunt ecce facta sunt omnia nova (The old has gone, the new has come)!"_ Jefferson responded.

"Confirmed." Niccolo replied.

"Amen." the two said in unison.

 _"What is the situation on your end?"_ Jefferson asked.

"I believe I have found another way to complete Paradisum's mission." Niccolo answered.

Paradisum was a catholic organization that operated in secrecy, though it was not an official branch of the Catholic Church. They were largely an independent organization with little to no actual association with the Vatican. And even then, it only extended to having agents placed there to preserve secrecy. The Pope had no clue that Paradisum existed. If the nature of the Holy Grail War was revealed, there would surely be chaos. And chaos would likely cause complications in achieving their goal; using the Holy Grail to reveal God's glory to the world.

Niccolo was a member of Paradisum who was in charge of the organization's activities in Philburg. He had known all along that his youngest son Dario was a Master, but his Servant was eliminated before Niccolo could speak with him about assisting Paradisum. However, the priest had a new idea.

"There is another Master who attends the church I am working at." Niccolo said. "He and his father are quite devoted to the faith, so I believe he might be a good option."

"His name is Louis du Bois. His father was a Master, but he died a few weeks ago. Louis inherited his father's Command Seals. I was thinking of requesting his assistance, but would like a second opinion on that thought before I act on it."

There was a thoughtful silence on the other end of the line. _"...Do it. Request the boy's assistance in completing our mission."_

"Thank you." the Italian responded. "Usque ad omnem gratiam videre Dei (Until all see the grace of God)."

 _"Usque ad omnem gratiam videre Dei."_

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 20: What Do You Seek?**

* * *

Louis was walking along the street that night with Rider following behind him in spirit form. He was devoting all of his time in the War to seeking out Assassin of Alpha and avenging his father's death at their hand.

 _"Boy, your methods amount to nothing more than searching for a needle in a haystack."_ Rider said. _"If you believe that you will find a Servant whose appearance no one can remember for some reason by sneaking about aimlessly, you are a fool."_

"Then what do I do to draw them out?" Louis whispered.

 _"Cause trouble for their allies. I have fairly well-rounded parameters and a good Noble Phantasm, so I could stand a chance against most of the Alpha faction's Servants."_ Rider then scoffed. _"Their Berserker is another matter, however. I fought that maniac once and could barely do anything to hurt him."_

"That makes sense. Cause enough problems for Alpha while making sure they see. Then, they'll send Assassin of Alpha after us, allowing us to possibly kill them." Louis replied.

 _"But be wary of Assassin, boy. Servants in that class are more suitable for killing Masters rather than Servants. Drawing them out would most likely backfire on you."_

"I am going to avenge my father, Rider. Assassin of Alpha killed my father, the only family member that cared about me." Louis stated. "My other relatives wouldn't give a s*** about me. I was born because of an affair between my mother and father. Mother ran off after I was born."

 _"So, you're a b****** child..."_ Rider responded.

"Weren't you?"

 _"I was only considered one. Frankish custom allowed for polygamy, so technically I am a legitimate child. But my mother was not my father's_ first _wife. I never really took it as an attack on me, though. No, they were dishonoring my mother by referring to me as a b******."_

A sword came out of nowhere and flew towards Rider, prompting him to block with the head of his war hammer but slightly surprising him.

"Son of a b****..." Rider cursed. "It's Archer. He'll probably run away if we try to close the distance..."

Another sword shot out and hit Rider in the chest before another was fired, but Rider deflected it this time.

"He's a few kilometers away..." he grumbled. "Won't be able to reach him even if I gave chase. He'd flee long before."

" **Calvary of Tours**." Rider summoned a horse using his Noble Phantasm before mounting it. "We need to retreat. We won't be able to confront Archer at this difference."

Rider grabbed Louis and pulled him onto the horse before having it gallop away.

From his position on top of a far away building, Archer was preparing to use one of his Noble Phantasms, Hrunting. It was a modified version of a sword used by the Scandinavian hero Beowulf, which Archer had found in his lifetime. This version of Hrunting was modified into becoming a Broken Phantasm and was quite different in appearance, now being a pitch black weapon with a few small edges coiling around its thin core and somewhat curving outward. He took aim with his bow and the Broken Phantasm fly. Hrunting turned into a red bullet of magical energy flying at a speed of Mach-10 as it shoot out towards Rider and Louis.

Rider was able to sense an oncoming mass of magical energy and had the horse turn a corner in hopes of avoiding it. However, the magical bullet that was Hrunting curved its path and continued following.

"Rider, it's still following us." Louis said.

"Must be a Noble Phantasm..." Rider growled. _'If avoiding it won't work...'_

Rider stopped the horse and turned it around, trying to face Hrunting so he could smack it with his hammer. But he didn't correctly anticipate how fast it was traveling and the horse was shot instead, sending it flying while knocking its riders off. The horse dissipated and the two members of Omega ducked into an alley that they hoped hid them from Archer's sight.

They were correct and Archer had to dismiss his bow before he could prepare to fire again. The tanned man then dematerialized and went to find other enemies to attack.

* * *

Assassin of Omega was silently patrolling the city on orders of his Master. His mission to eliminate Assassin of Alpha remained but he was recently given an additional objective; locate Caster of Alpha. Knowing how Casters worked, she was most certainly holed up in one area that was hidden from public view and fortified extensively.

Kiritsugu Emiya knew how magi worked. In life, he was a freelancer who was frequently hired by the Mage's Association to eliminate magi with Sealing Designations. And he excelled at it, for one is not given the title of "Magus Killer" for nothing. All of his targets would have their workshops hidden somewhere the general public would never look and would have Bounded Fields upon Bounded Fields defending it.

Personally, Kiritsugu found the world he was summoned into strange for its lack of magi. The government overseeing this War, something that the Mage's Association and the Church would have done back on his world, was another thing he found unusual.

But Frederick believed his Servant's world to be just as unusual. As was the same with all Masters in the Holy Grail War, Frederick had seen some of Kiritsugu's memories in his dreams. He admitted to his Servant that he was greatly disturbed by how amoral magi tended to be. It was to be expected of a non-magus, so the Magus Killer paid his Master's disgust no mind.

But Kiritsugu was certain that if Frederick found out that Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg dropped a magus in this world for whatever reason, the rich man would drop everything and have his Servant pursue the magus. He doubted that such a scenario would come to pass, but no could never predict what the Wizard Marshal was going to do. That he could access parallel dimensions as easily as one could cross the street and had an immense love of pranks made magi consider a bored Zelretch the single most terrifying thing in existence.

But back to the topic of his objectives in the War, Philburg being a large city made it quite difficult to find where Caster could be hiding. The fact that the siege on Caster of Omega's base was the first time anyone in the Omega faction had seen her only made it worse.

 _"Found anything yet, Assassin?"_ Frederick's voice rang through his connection to Assassin.

"Nothing so far, Master." Assassin responded.

 _"I see... I'd prefer that Caster's base be found tonight, but it's okay if you can't manage that."_ Frederick said. _"We're pretty much looking for a needle in a haystack. It'd be better to keep our expectations realistic."_

But Assassin did not find Caster's base that night.

* * *

Caster of Alpha was working on expanding the temple. As it was now, it wouldn't be able to handle an invasion, so she would need to better fortify it. It was something that she had planned for a while, but the problem was that she lacked the resources to carry it out.

What was once a small temple was now a sprawling complex more akin to a small three story castle. The Bounded Field had to be adjusted to allow for the expansion to not spill out and cause the temple to be seen by a random passerby.

"Caster, this is amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you appreciate it, Master." Caster smiled. "But there is one more thing that needs to be done before it's complete."

"What's that?" the blonde girl asked.

"What I have planned will require a second Bounded Field, but we will have to use measures to exempt our allies from its effects." the dragon woman explained. "This Bounded Field will be tied to my Item Construction Skill. When triggered, it will cause Dragon Tooth Warriors to appear throughout the temple."

"Dragon Tooth Warriors?" Lily said.

"A type of familiar manufactured and bound by dragon's fangs. They're more like golems than automatons though, and are meant to be mindless, disposable, rank-and-file soldiers. They can be quite overwhelming when in large numbers."

"I see." Lily said. "But will this end up like-"

"No. It won't end up like that swarm of homunculi Caster of Omega threw at us." Caster said. "Dragon Tooth Warriors are like skeletons and were never alive in the first place, really."

"Okay." Lily said.

"Let's talk about something else." the Servant of Spells and Sorcery switched the topic. "Do you have any plans on confessing to Ian?"

"E-eh?" Lily was taken aback.

"I'm only teasing." Caster smiled. "Even if I can tell you have feelings for him."

"B-But, Caster, what about Assassin?"

Caster sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

"But I pity that poor girl... Having spent an entire life having no one who loved her. It's a shame that she has fallen into senseless murder, but hopefully we can reach a peaceful solution."

* * *

 **Again, this is a calm before the storm type of chapter like the last one. The pace will start to pick up again starting next chapter. The most major thing to happen in this one is the reveal of a new party; Paradisum. Paradisum will play a larger part in the prequel. I've also been thinking of creating a sequel. If I go with it, Paradisum will play a fairly large role in it.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **Deadpool517: Simo Hayha (died in 2002) is a little too recent for my tastes. But considering that I readily accept the idea of Jack Churchill (died in 1996) as a Heroic Spirit, I might make that happen one day.**

 **Devin sands: I already have made another Fate story unrelated to this fic. It's an XOver with Superior Spider-Man called _Superior Emiya_. Check it out if you're interested.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I finally overcame writer's block and got my act together. Yay! Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was Thursday morning.

Marcus had the news turned on and Archer was in the kitchen preparing food while Ian was showering in the bathroom and Assassin was sitting at the kitchen table. The past week was uneventful, with the exception of someone sending what seems to have been a Berserker to raid the Pythons' base. As soon as Marcus had heard about that, he immediately knew that Wesley was behind it.

He and Wesley had met a few time at Pastrami Jim's, the deli near the Wilkins Incorporated headquarters. He was a fairly decent man, if a little rough. Marcus couldn't blame him for siccing Berserker of Alpha on the Pythons. The guy's had to deal with them regularly attacking him for a year. Even if nothing really bad happened to Wesley, it still had him royally pissed off.

Speaking of Berserker's raid, the news was discussing that at the moment. Some people were being interviewed for their thoughts on the matter. Some were confused as to just what did that, some had some reasonable theories but not much to back them up, and then there were the idiots like this guy...

 _"I think that Wesley King guy did it. But here's the thing, that s*** that happened in the Pythons' base, he can't do that s***. Normal people can't throw table so hard they break against the wall. But if he were somethin' like the Hulk, then he could. Then he'd just need a really big knife and a gun, and that's how it happened."_

Literally everyone in the room turned to look at the TV with dumbfounded expressions. Even though they had varying levels of knowledge about who the Hulk was, it still sounded very stupid. Marcus, being an American, had a good amount of knowledge of Marvel comics. Archer had heard enough about some American superheroes, like the Hulk, but he didn't know much because they weren't that mainstream where he grew up. Assassin just plain didn't know who the Hulk was, but the guy being interviewed sounded like an idiot.

 _"I think it was an alien."_ said another interviewee who happened to also be an idiot.

 _"Why would you say that?"_ the reporter inquired.

 _"Whenever I don't know what happened, I just say aliens did it."_

Marcus facepalmed immediately, Archer sighed in exasperation, and Assassin scratched her head while trying to understand the logic behind that claim, or lack thereof.

At that moment, Ian walked into the room and Assassin turned to look at him.

"Daddy, what's a Hulk? And what's an alien?"

Ian then looked to Marcus in confusion. "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **Fate new dawn  
Chapter 21: Parley**

* * *

Marcus didn't leave before Ian left for school. He had stayed behind because there was something important that he needed to discuss with Archer. The two of them were walking into the basement, for the black-haired man had hidden something in there.

"As you should be aware, the Mage's Association does not exist on this world, right?" Marcus said.

"Yes." Archer nodded.

"Well, it would be more accurate to say they don't exist _any more_." Marcus said. "After the previous War ten years ago, I began to gather information on just what's going on with the Grail because something seems very wrong."

"Something highly unusual happened at some point, but I can tell you that this is actually the _fifth_ Holy Grail War. Not the second."

"This world as a whole is extremely unusual really, Master." Archer deadpanned. "That series made by Nasu has somehow thrown the Throne of Heroes off its normal routines. It treats that series like it is naturally a part of our legends."

"Yes. Apparently, the Avenger of the last War shouldn't even have been possible to summon with a Fuyuki Grail-based system." Marcus said bitterly. "Weirdly enough, Grand Order probably wasn't even a thought at the time."

"But anyway, some associates of mine and I have been trying to solve the puzzle piece by piece." Marcus switched the subject as he and Archer approached a wall.

It was actually a fake wall and Marcus moved it out of the way to reveal a door with a variety of locks, making it very obvious that whatever was beyond was something drastic enough to warrant such an excessive level of security. Marcus began to undo all of the locks and once that was done, he opened the door to reveal a quite spacious room with a desk, some black boards, and shelves containing multiple boxes.

"You see, Archer, we have found many, many secrets. And from what we can tell, something wiped out the magi. But we can't tell just what happened." Marcus stated as he pulled a folder out of a box and gave it to Archer. "But from what we've determined, it happened during 1934."

Archer's brow furrowed. "The Third Holy Grail War... Figures. It seems that one seems to always be the one where everything goes wrong."

"Yeah. But whoever was responsible for this was very thorough. We haven't been able to find a single document that could give us a suspect." the CEO then sighed. "Not even making a trip to Clock Tower helped. Or, at least, what was left of Clock Tower."

"But something still is very wrong. At the end of the last War, when I found the Grail, it was cracked."

"Archer, I have a favor to ask." Marcus turned to Archer. "Would you mind sticking around after this War is over to help me get to the bottom of this? If we survive, that is."

"I may have given up on that 'Hero of Justice' nonsense _that boy_ was so hung up on, but something is definitely very wrong." Archer said. "A cracked Grail cannot mean anything good..."

* * *

Ian stopped by Caster's base that night and was amazed to see how much it had changed. It was no longer a humble temple and was now comparable to a small castle. He walked up to the gate and knocked. A few seconds passed by and Lily opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ian." Lily said.

"Hey, Lily." Ian said. "I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay." Lily said.

"…I noticed that it seems like something's going on. Would you like to…talk about it?" Ian asked, trying to be cautious and not forcing the issue.

"…" Lily was silent for a moment. "My mom… My mom has cancer."

"Oh…" Ian said. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine." the blonde replied. "My adopted parents are some of the only people who have ever cared about me."

"I don't know if my birth parents loved me. They died when I was very little, so I might never know. I don't want to lose my mom. That's why I want the Grail. Because otherwise, she'll die."

"I know how you feel." Ian said sadly. "My mom died shortly after my birthday. She was a Master in the last War."

"Which Servant did she summon?" the half-blind girl asked.

"I've never asked that much about the last War." the black-haired boy admitted. "Though, I think Assassin was summoned during it. Uncle Marcus seemed a little surprised when he saw her, like he recognized her."

"We were, Daddy." Assassin said, materializing suddenly and surprising Ian and Lily. "Though, we don't remember much about it. Most of it is…"

"Hazy?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah. We can't remember much of last time clearly."

* * *

Abraham was taking a walk, looking to see if any of the enemy Masters were out and about. He eventually came across Ada, though he didn't recognize her due to the fact she was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up.

"I recognize you." Ada said as she stopped. "Saber of Alpha's Master."

Abraham was taken aback by this and Saber exited her astral form to stand protectively in front of him.

"Woah. Easy there." Ada said as Mordred materialized.

"You survived?" Abraham gawked. "But Wesley said that Caster's castle was almost completely demolished."

"I had an emergency exit installed just in case." Ada removed her hood. "But I'm not here to fight."

"I can tell you were looking for my Master or one of his allies." Saber pointed a sword at Ada. "If you don't wish to fight, then why were you seeking him out?"

"Parley." Ada stated.

"I'll contact my boss. He'll have to make the decision on this." Abraham said before pulling out a radio to contact Marcus.

* * *

Abraham lead Ada to where Marcus told him to take her; an out of the way alley. Their Servants were in spirit form and Saber was positioned behind the former Master of Omega in case she were to try anything.

"Hello." Marcus said.

"Holy s***." Ada muttered. "You're Marcus Wilkins!"

"Yep." Marcus said. "So, parley, huh?"

"I want to join you." Ada said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow in response.

"The Omega faction stabbed him the back." Ada said. "They sent f***ing Heracles and Cu Chulainn after Caster and I."

"Well, that does seem like a good enough reason." Abraham said.

"If you do accept, you'll have a second Saber, which is considered the strongest of the seven classes, right?"

"You do have a point." Marcus said. "We do need some more muscle after losing Lancer, who was our best option against Heracles, aside from our Berserker."

"I accept." he then stated. "What's your name?"

"Ada Winchester." Ada said.

"Welcome to the Alpha faction." Marcus said.

"Thanks." Ada said before turning around. "Oh, and Saber…"

Saber then materialized in response. "Yes?"

"Nice rack, by the way." Ada said.

Saber's face turned red while Abraham and Marcus gawked at Ada's statement. Of all the things to say to a legendary hero, Ada commented on Saber's breast size. The swordswoman was actually quite well-endowed, but still.

Ada then left the area.

* * *

 **Omake: The Sheep Who Cried "ROMA!"**

* * *

It was a few days before Lancer of Alpha and Saber of Omega mutually killed each other in battle. Leeroy had called Ian and the two of them were now at a warehouse on the outskirts of Philburg.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Ian asked as Assassin materialized.

"So, did you know that Romulus was a shepherd?" Leeroy said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _A few days earlier, Lancer had somehow managed to travel quite a bit away from the city. He eventually came across a random sheep and began trying to shepherd it. And by 'shepherd', that meant he was trying to teach it to say 'Rome'._

 _"...Rome." the Divine Ancestor said._

 _"Baa baa..." the sheep replied._

 _"Rome!" Romulus shouted._

 _"Baaaaa!" the sheep called back._

 _"You dare defy me? Rome is that way! Rome!"_

 _"B-Baa, baa!"_

* * *

Leeroy didn't actually explain what happened, figuring it would be better to just show Ian and Assassin. "Lancer, show them the sheep."

Lancer came out of the warehouse with a sheep following him. Assassin then walked over to the sheep and hugged it, quickly becoming immersed in the fluffy warmth of its wool.

"It's so fluffy!" she said.

"Romaa..." the sheep said.

Assassin's eyes shot open and Ian's jaw hit the floor.

"Did that sheep just...?" Ian asked, stunned.

"Yes. It did."

"Romaaaa!"

"ROMA!" Lancer shouted.

"Daddy, this sheep is weird." Assassin said as she let go of it.

"How did you even manage that?" Ian asked Romulus, dumbfounded.

"Rome is the world. All of its citizens shall exalt it so long as the world exists." the bronze-skinned man replied.

"I expected you'd say something like that..."

* * *

 **Current Status of Participants in the Holy Grail War (Alpha Faction)**

 _Ian Clark_ \- The nephew of Marcus Wilkins, the owner of a large company. He operates on a desire to make his mother proud, even though she died during the previous War. He has psychotic tendencies, but at the same time, still has a conscience. They aren't very strong, but he still does take pleasure in killing people. He is unaware that he actually inherited these tendencies from his mother.

 _Assassin of Alpha_ \- True Name unrevealed. A strange girl who was summoned as Ian's Servant. Jenny Clark summoned her during the last War in as a Berserker. She is psychotic and enjoys killing people, but doesn't seem to grasp the impact of her actions. An innocent murderer. She wants

 _Abraham Irving_ \- An ordinary college student. Although his main goal in life is to become a chef and maybe open his own restaurant, his goal for the Grail is to heal his lung cancer.

 _Saber of Alpha_ \- True Name unrevealed. A swordswoman from some point in Japanese history. She doesn't seem to have a particular wish for the Grail and just wants to fight strong opponents.

 _Marcus Wilkins_ \- Ian's uncle and the victor of the previous Holy Grail War. He wants to make sure that another disaster like the one that occurred at the end of the last War does not occur again. Everything regarding Jenny's activities during that War fills him with regret and he is afraid that Ian will end up the same way. He also seems that something is very wrong with the Grail and wants to find out what happened to make it so.

 _Archer of Alpha_ \- True Name unrevealed. An unknown Heroic Spirit whose identity seems to be indecipherable. Although he is an Archer, he prefers close combat with two Chinese falchions, Kanshou and Bakuya. He doesn't seem to have any wish for the Grail, but has agreed to stay behind after the War, should he survive, to help Marcus figure out what is wrong with the Grail.

 _Leeroy Jenner_ \- Ian's childhood friend. He lost his parents in an accident, which also crippled his younger sister. Kimberly. Leeroy wants to use the Holy Grail to heal Kimberly. Unfortunately, he was eliminated from the competition when his Servant, Lancer of Alpha, died fighting Saber of Omega.

 _Lancer of Alpha_ \- His True Name is Romulus, the Divine Founder of Rome. He spends every waking moment reminding people that he founded Rome and believes that the history of the world is also the history of Rome. He holds a great deal of regret over the fact that his brother Remus died as a result of a dispute during Rome's founding. When asked what his wish for the Grail is, he will respond that he is ready to welcome it as a part of Rome. He and Saber of Omega, Remus, both died fighting each other.

 _Serena Gracelyn_ \- Marcus's bodyguard. Her sister, Valerie, was in an accident and fell into a coma. Her wish for the Grail is to wake Valerie from her coma. During the siege of Fate Morgana, Rider of Alpha, her Servant, was killed by Lancer of Omega and Serena was grievously wounded by Jeffrey Stanford. She narrowly survived the stab wound and was hospitalized.

 _Rider of Alpha_ \- His True Name is Saint George, the Dragon-Slaying Saint. He ended up forming a rivalry with Rider of Omega. He is disinterested in the Holy Grail, knowing it is not the real one. But, he is willing to help his Master obtain it to wake her sister from her coma.

 _Lily Wright_ \- Lily was born blind in one eye and her parents died when she was very young. After a few years in an orphanage, she was eventually adopted by a couple who weren't able to have any children on their own. Although her adopted parents loved Lily as if she were their biological daughter, she was often bullied at school for being half-blind.

 _Caster of Alpha_ \- True Name unrevealed. She is a Servant with a good deal of mystery surrounding her, with her exact identity being unclear. She cares greatly for her Master. She actually only answered the summons on a whim.

 _Wesley King_ \- A thuggish man who is greatly irritated with the fact he is stuck living in a gang-infested part of Philburg. He wants to use the Grail to get enough money to move somewhere far better than the slums. He is also greatly irritated that he ended up stuck with an insane Servant who wants to destroy everything he deems 'oppression'.

 _Berserker of Alpha_ \- His True Name is Spartacus. He wants nothing more out of life than to defeat tyrants and oppressors. Unfortunately, his Mad Enhancement means that he is more likely to topple any government he sees than just seeking out the ones that are actual oppressive states and accuse something ridiculous of being tyranny. He claims to not need to Grail because his rebellion is eternal, whatever that means. For some reason, he is convinced that the members of the Omega faction are oppressors.

* * *

 **I hope you appreciated that segment, KnightOfZaku. This only covers the Alpha faction while there will be another next chapter covering Omega.**

 **So, Marcus reveals that something is wrong with the Grail, Lily tells Ian why she fights, and Ada has defected to Alpha. Things haven't quite gone to hell yet, but it will very soon. The next chapter will show some more of Louis' hunt for Assassin and cover Ada's reunion with Emily. Then, things will really start to get bad.  
**

 **ZenoZen: We all have our own tastes. And thank you.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	23. Chapter 22

"Uncle Marcus?" Ian said.

"What is it?" Marcus replied.

"Can you tell me what happened during the last Holy Grail War?" the boy asked.

"Just a moment." Marcus stood up and went to get something.

He quickly returned with a photo in his hand.

"I was the Master of Saber during the last War." Marcus showed Ian the photo.

The photo showed a younger Marcus with a woman, who Ian assumed was Saber. She had black hair, green eyes, and bore a resemblance to a certain King of Knights. She wore a blue kimono and had a cold expression on her face.

"I ended up developing feelings for her. But, there was already someone she loved and knew that I wouldn't be able to win her over." Marcus said sadly. "It wasn't until she was dying in my arms at the end of the War that I told her how I felt."

"During the time between this War and the last, I sought out Saber's sword in hopes that I would be able to see her again. But, it seems the one I found was a fake because I ended up summoning someone known as a 'Faker'."

"And what about mom?"

"You mother summoned the same Servant you have, but as Berserker rather than Assassin." Marcus answered. "She wanted to use the Grail to find your father and… Well, I think it's best you not know about that."

"Jenny was very, _very_ upset with your father for skipping town on the two of you." Marcus said. "Don't think anyone could blame her, really."

"What else happened?" Ian asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Marcus walked away.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 22: Reunion**

* * *

"Why are we running again?" Louis questioned.

"Because I am not fighting that madman again. I'll leave it to someone who can actually put a dent in him." Rider stated.

"Come back, cowardly oppressors, and fight me like men!" Berserker of Alpha shouted.

They had encountered Berserker of Alpha that night and Rider immediately decided to retreat, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against him. A horse was summoned with Cavalry of Tours and the two fled from the mad gladiator.

"When did you fight him?"

"It was while I was contracted to your father. I tried having my Cavalry trample him to death, but that didn't seem to do any actual damage." Rider said.

It wasn't long before the two of them were able to get away from the insane mass of muscle named Spartacus. After expending all of the energy built by Crying Warmonger while fighting Berserker of Omega at Fate Morgana, the blonde gladiator was back to his normal speed, meaning he was now very slow.

Rider brought the horse to a halt and the two dismounted it before it was dismissed. The king then went into his astral form and Louis began walking away, knowing that Berserker had lost them by now.

"A little late for a kid to walking around, isn't it?"

Louis was taken by surprise and quickly turned around to see Harry walking up to him.

"Um, good evening, Mr. Clark." Louis said nervously.

"Anything major happen?"

"No. Just getting chased by Berserker of Alpha."

"Tch. That musclebound idiot has been a real pest." The shaggy man scoffed.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm just trying to find Assassin of Alpha. They killed my father, so I'm going to avenge him." Louis stated.

"Kid, are you an idiot?" Harry questioned. "That is so f***in' stupid."

"But they killed my father!" Louis snapped.

"So what? Assassin-class Servants are more suited for killing Masters, so trying to find them will only get yourself killed." Harry stated. "Pull your head outta you're a** and pick a fight you can win."

* * *

Archer of Omega jumped through the air as one of her counterpart's swords flew through the air. She then responded by shooting an arrow back at him. Archer of Alpha quickly sidestepped that arrow but another cut him in the side. The tanned man then summoned another sword and launched it, narrowly missing him opponent. The huntress then leapt backwards onto a rooftop to gain the high ground in the fight.

The red-clad bowman dismissed his bow and summoned Kanshou and Bakuya before chasing after the verdant lioness, quickly sidestepping any arrows that were fired at him. He then leapt to the rooftop and brought his sword down on Archer of Omega, who blocked with her bow. He then landed and slashed again. Archer of Omega barely sidestepped the blade before punching Archer in the face and kicking him away. She then leapt a great distance away from him while summoning two arrows. Upon landing, she drew the bowstring back while aiming at the sky. Archer of Alpha began anticipating that his opponent would be using a Noble Phantasm.

" **I am the bone of my sword** …" Archer said before he felt his power begin to increase.

"With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis." Archer of Omega stated.

"I offer to thee this calamity. **Phoebus Catastrophe**!"

The arrows flew high into the sky before becoming what seemed like stars. A vast rain of arrows was then unleashed upon the ground below.

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood** … **Rho Aias**!" Archer yelled as he raised his hand into the air.

Archer summoned an object that resembled seven flower petals made of light. The rain of arrows bombarded the seven-layered Bounded Field created by the object's deployment before being punctuated by an explosion.

" _That was so cool, Miss Archer!"_ Nicholas said through his link to his Servant.

When the smoke cleared, Archer was still standing with four of the seven layers of the Bounded Field remaining.

"It's no Gae Bolg, but that still had some power behind it." He muttered.

"But how?" Archer of Omega muttered.

"That was the shield of Aias. But thou art not he. Just who art thou?"

"Just a nameless Servant." he replied as he fired another sword at his counterpart.

The huntress tried to avoid the sword, but it ended up piercing her shoulder. Noting that she would likely lose if she continued, Archer of Omega dematerialized and retreated.

* * *

Ada was waiting outside of a café the next day. Emily was supposed to come to Philburg that day and Ada was anxiously waiting for her. She had been waiting for around an hour, not leaving her seat and glancing around every once in a while to see if Emily had arrived. She knew that it would take a few hours for Emily to arrive, but she was so anxious that she went to the meeting place early.

"Hey." a voice said.

Ada then looked to see that Emily had finally come.

"Emily!" Ada exclaimed before embracing her.

Emily had looked a little different from the last time that Ada had seen her. Her hair was shorter and only reached her shoulders and she wore a black hoodie, red tank top, and blue jeans.

"Ada, why did you just disappear like that?" Emily asked as they broke up the hug.

"…Do you remember what happened at Chad's party?" Ada asked.

"Ada, I know that your parents found out about us." Emily said.

"Yeah…" Ada replied sadly.

"D***it, Ada. Why didn't you just come to me and my family? You know that _my_ parents don't care that we're a thing." Emily questioned.

"I'm sorry…" Ada apologized, tears in her eyes.

"Ada, I was so worried about you! I thought something even worse happened to you."

Ada started crying, prompting Emily to hug her again.

"It's okay, Ada. You're okay now. That's all that matters."

"…" Ada fell silent. "…Thanks, Emily."

* * *

"He's got the Smash Ball!" Lily shouted.

"Get him!" Assassin shouted.

Ian, Leeroy, Lily, Assassin, and Caster were playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U at Ian's house. They were playing as Link, Bowser, Shiek, Sonic, and Corrin, respectively. Corrin launched a Dragon Fang Shot at Bowser, who had the aura of a Smash Ball around him. Bowser jumped over the projectile, which slammed into Link instead and stunned him. But the Koopa King wasn't out of the woods yet and a Burst Grenade form Shiek hit him. As Bowser fell to the ground, Link used his Spin Attack to knock the Smash Ball out of him. Then, it was a race to get the Smash Ball, which Sonic won.

"Oh God no!" Leeroy shouted as Assassin started giggling.

" _Super Sonic style!"_

"Yay!" the little girl cheered as she began maneuvering Sonic to fly around the stage while slamming into the other fighters. "We're gonna win!"

Corrin had somehow managed to survive the ensuing chaos that resulted from the golden hedgehohg flying around and launching everyone else off the stage. When the powerup wore off, Sonic was hit by a Dragon Fang Shot shortly afterwards before getting launched off the stage himself, ending the match.

"Aw…" Assassin pouted.

"So, Ian thinks you guys might be heading towards the endgame fast." Leeroy said.

"Possibly." Ian said. "We have had five confirmed casualties; Lancer of Alpha, Saber of Omega, Omega Rider's previous Master, Rider of Alpha, and Caster of Omega."

"The casualties will likely start becoming more frequent from now on. We've been at this for over a month now. Uncle Marcus is starting to figure out a way to find the enemy leader's location, but he doesn't have a single clue where he might be. He's hoping that once we do, we'll be able to pull an all-or-nothing assault on the enemy base."

"You guys might also have another problem." Leeroy said. "Did you hear about this new murderer that's running around?"

"No." Lily said.

"Well, some maniac is running around killing people at random." Leeroy stated. "Some of the reports say the crime scenes were completely trashed."

"It couldn't be Wesley, right?" Lily asked. "I mean, it's obvious he sent his Berserker after the Pythons, but…"

"It's probably Jeffrey Stanford." Ian said.

"I remember that guy…" Leeroy sighed. "Freakin' Heracles. That's gonna be extremely difficult to beat."

"Uncle Marcus is trying to find him. Probably wants me to send Assassin after him after he does get a location on him." Ian sighed. _'The thought of sending Assassin to kill him sounds exciting, but I know it's wrong- Assassin, don't say anything about this.'_

" _Okay, Daddy."_

* * *

"So, this is where you've been living?" Emily said. "It's decent."

"It's the best I could do, honestly." Ada said. "I'm lucky that I had quite a bit of money from work by the time…well…"

Emily gave Ada a sympathetic look. After spending a while at the café, the two of them decided to go to Ada's apartment. It was in a decent part of the city rather than one of the rougher spots, which the both of them were thankful for.

"No guys have been touching where they shouldn't, right? I'm the only one allowed to do that." Emily smiled.

"N-No! Q-Quit being a perv, Emily." Ada retorted, embarrassed and blushing.

" _Master, I don't believe you're one to talk. You did tell Saber that she had a nice rack last night."_ Mordred said while in spirit form.

' _Quiet, Mordred.'_

"Oh, sure. You _totally_ were _not_ the one who begged me to sleep with you at that party." Emily said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I-I was drunk, okay!" her girlfriend said defensively.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of that… I ended up slapping the s*** out of Chad because apparent that f***er spiked every drink at the party and then filmed that video."

Ada was no longer embarrassed and was now very angry instead.

"Where is he?" Ada questioned. "I'm going to beat the s*** outta him for that!"

"Last I heard, he fled to New York." Emily said. "Yeah, his parents weren't very happy when they found out about his shenanigans."

"Tch. I can't believe we were friends with that jacka**…" the brunette sighed.

"Well, I did say that it was alright if you stayed over Spring Break. You should probably get your stuff out of the car before it gets dark."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot of crazy stuff's been happening in Philburg."

* * *

Harry decided to go to a bar that evening. He walked through an alley that happened to serve as a shortcut to the street where the bar was located.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him from behind.

"Found you, you son of a b****!"

"Oh, f***." The shaggy man cursed.

* * *

 **Current Status of Participants in the Holy Grail War (Omega Faction)**

* * *

 _Dario Visalli_ \- A boy whose parents come from Italy. His father is a priest. He secretly harbors jealousy for his brother, Dominico, whom his father chose to train to be a priest instead of Dario. He was eliminated from the War when his Servant mutually killed Lancer of Alpha.

 _Saber of Omega_ \- His True Name is Remus. He is the brother of Romulus and died as a result of an argument between the two of them over the creation of the city of Rome. He seeks revenge on Romulus for his death. Ironically, he and Lancer of Alpha, Romulus, mutually killed each other in battle.

 _Nicholas Young_ \- A ten-year-old who had the misfortune of being involved in the Grail War. He is unsure just what he wants to use the Grail War. Seems to simply want something cool to happen in his life. He greatly admires his Servant, Archer of Omega. Loves to pet her ears and tail.

 _Archer of Omega_ \- True Name unrevealed. She was abandoned by her father as a child, but the moon goddess Artemis took pity on and protected her. Children hold a special place in her heart and she wants to use the Holy Grail to protect all children in the world. She acts like an overprotective mother to her Master.

 _Harry Clark_ \- Ian's deadbeat father who left him sometime around the time he turned one-year-old. He got Ian's mother, Jenny, pregnant during a one-night stand, which angered Jenny's family to the point of a shotgun marriage. He is incredibly selfish and wants to use the Holy Grail to acquire vast amounts of wealth. He is not pleased that Marcus just so happens to be a Master as well. Gets along fairly well with his Servant, Lancer of Omega.

 _Lancer of Omega_ \- His True Name is Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. Although he loves the prospect of a good fight, he tends to be quite laid-back. Having no regrets for any of his actions in life, he has no real desire for the Grail. Rather, he simply just wants to fight strong opponents. He gets along fairly well with his Master.

 _Alexandre du Bois_ \- A French immigrant who fled from his homeland with his son out of fear of Islamic terrorism in Europe. His wish is for a France where all people can live in peace, which clashes with the plans of his Servant, Rider of Omega. He became the first casualty of the Holy Grail War when he was murdered by Assassin of Alpha.

 _Louis du Bois_ \- Alexandre's son. He has no real interest in the Holy Grail War aside from avenging his father by killing Assassin of Alpha. He seems to have some agreement with Rider's plan for the Grail. Received his father's Command Seals upon his death.

 _Rider of Omega_ \- His True Name is Charles Martel. He was the King of the Frankish peoples and a key player in the defense against the largest Islamic invasion of Western Europe in history. This earned him the title of a "Defender of the Christian Faith". He is incredibly Islamophobic and wants to use the Grail to anchor himself to the world. He would then return to France, take back his position as ruler, and then promptly attempt to wage war on Islam with the goal of exterminating all of its followers.

 _Ada Winchester_ \- Ada's parents disowned her after discovering she is a lesbian. She initially wanted to use the Grail to gain their acceptance, but is now unsure of just what she really wants. She defected from Omega after they deemed her liability and tried to at least kill Caster, whom she willingly abandoned out of disgust for her heartless behavior. She remains in the running by using the False Heroic Spirit that Caster created with her own Noble Phantasm.

 _Caster of Omega_ \- Her True Name is Morgana le Fay. She is the half-sister of King Arthur and wants revenge for being passed over by Uther Pendragon as the inheritor to the throne. This accumulated in her essentially drugging Arturia, who had been turned into a "pseudo-male" by Merlin, sleeping with her, and creating Mordred using Arturia's sperm. **(AN: Yes, I know it's weird and disgusting, but I'm not the one who came up with this.)** She views Mordred as her greatest creation and takes credit for him killing Arthur in the Battle of Camlann. She is apparently not satisfied with the result and wants to use the Grail to be able to prevent her "brother" from ever becoming king in the first place.

 _False Mordred_ \- A False Heroic Spirit who was created by Caster of Omega using her Noble Phantasm. She has all of the original's abilities, but at weaker levels. Furthermore, she is only a copy and has none of the memories or personality of the real Mordred. She currently serves as the Servant of Ada Winchester. False Mordred is also Caster's failsale, having been programmed to carry out her creator's plans for the Grail in the event that she should perish. Neither she nor Ada are aware of this.

 _Frederick James_ \- The leader of the Omega faction and the representative of the US Government's Operation Holy Grail. He is a patriot driven by a desire to achieve peace and prosperity for the American people. In a similar manner to Ian, he also wants to make his mother proud, out of gratitude for having raised him on her own.

 _Assassin of Omega_ \- His True Name is Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer. He comes from a timeline where the Einzberns never employed the strategy of employing an outsider to represent them in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Kiritsugu continued his life with no reason to question what he deemed "justice" and later formed a contract with Alaya, the will of humanity, to become a Counter Guardian. His heart of stone remained stone and he has no desire for the Grail at all.

 _Jeffrey Stanford_ \- A man who was a Master in the previous Holy Grail War. He was originally a kindhearted young boy, but possessed by Kylie caused him to become progressively more psychotic. This resulted in him letting Kylie's Servant, Avenger, go on a rampage at the end of the War. He was presumed dead afterwards. Having reappeared during the newest War, he seems to have found a way to mask his instabilities.

 _Kylie_ \- A mysterious girl whose ghost began haunting Jeffrey late into the last Holy Grail War. She was the Master of Avenger during that war and amassed a higher body count than Jenny Clark, the Master of Berserker in that War. Despite her fairly young age, she is an extremely misanthropic sociopath and wants to kill all humans on Earth out of disgust with them.

 _Isaac Black_ \- The original Master of Berserker for the Omega faction. Not much is known about him because he was murdered by Jeffrey before he could make contact with any other Masters. He was actually a doctor who desired for all sickness in the world to be healed and had a friend who secretly told him about the US Government's top secret Operation Holy Grail. He did some research on the Holy Grail War and determined that Heracles would be an ideal Servant because of his ability to be summoned in any class and having a Noble Phantasm that revived him eleven times.

 _Berserker of Omega_ \- His True Name is Heracles, the Greatest Hero of Greek Mythology. Because of how badly his mind has deteriorated because of Mad Enhancement, no one cannot tell just want his motivations are. He is the single greatest threat in the war because of his terrifying power, ability to revive himself eleven times, and the fact that the likes of Gilgamesh and others with similarly high power levels are not around to fight him.

* * *

 **And there we have it. We are moving closer and closer to the endgame. The pace got picked up a little bit with two battles this chapter. Next chapter will have two of the Omega Masters as its central focus and have quite an impact on the story. As for which ones... That's a secret.  
**

 **But we do see Ada and Emily reunite. Ada wasn't really thinking when she decided to let Emily stay at her apartment during Spring Break, so they cat will get let out of the bag eventually. We also get to see Ian, Leeroy, and Lily have a little bit of fun before things go down the crapper and find out that Marcus had an unrequited love for the Saber of the last War. We know have a general idea of how things will go down near the end and a lot of people are preparing for things that will transpire at the end of this fic.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **Guest: For your first question, if you are talking Daughter!Assassin/Father!Ian, yes. But if you mean romantically, NO! I do not support lolicon one tiny little bit. Ian and Assassin are little father and daughter to each other, even if Assassin is quite yandere for Ian.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thanks. I've gone back and fixed Assassin of Alpha's bio. As for the cracked Grail, well... I'll just let you wait and see just what happens with that. As for the last one, I do have big things planned for the sequel. I don't think that a Demon God can manifest in the Fate/new dawn timeline because the end of this one's Third Holy Grail War ended up accidentally giving a big middle finger to Goetia's plan. However, on the very small chance that one did somehow cross over from the Grand Order timeline to this, that could be plausible. But I do intend on having Chaldea get dragged into the events of the sequel and then throw a Beast into the mix.**

 **Devin sands: Thank you. I'm not really sure how many chapters I have planned for this story. I'm honestly just writing by the seat of my pants for the most part. For example, the White Chimeras were just something I threw in just to create something of a spectacle, at the same time, turning that time Wesley viewed one of Spartacus' memories in a dream into foreshadowing. The prequels and sequels might have more planning done prior to them. Nonetheless, the sequel will be much, _much_ more of a roller-coaster than this.**

 **And that's all for today. Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I think that I might be able to update more frequently now that I have a better idea of where I want this to go. Hopefully this chapter turned out well despite the small amount of time I spent on it.**

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, Father?" Louis inquired as he stepped into Niccolo's office.

"Yes." the priest nodded. "Show me your hand please?"

Louis cautiously held up the hand with his Command Seals.

"Command Seals…" Niccolo furrowed his brow, surprising Louis at the same time.

"How do you-"

"Close the door please." Niccolo requested.

Louis obeyed and shut the door behind him.

"I am a member of an organization called Paradisum. We have been observing the Holy Grail War and are hoping to ensure the outcome benefits the Faith. I am the one in charge of our operations here in Philburg." Niccolo explained. "We were hoping that one of our members would be selected as a Master, but unfortunately, none were. Therefore, we have been looking to recruit one of the Masters instead."

"What do you want?"

"To show the world the glory of God."

"…" Louis closed his eyes to think. "…Rider, what do you think?"

"I believe we should." Rider said as he materialized. "Are we not members of the Faith?"

"You have a point." Louis said. "After all, my goal is something that can be accomplished during the War anyway."

"And what is that?" Niccolo inquired.

"The boy wants to kill Assassin of Alpha and avenge his father." Rider stated. "Personally, I believe that it's a stupid idea."

"'Be ye angry, but sin not. Do not let the sun set while you are still angry.'" Niccolo quoted. "While you would most likely have to kill Assassin of Alpha regardless, being angry with them will cloud your judgment."

"Whatever. I'll still work with you."

"Good."

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 23: For My Father**

* * *

As soon as Jeffrey stepped into his apartment, he felt an extremely strong headache.

" _You saw that one woman walking out of that church, right?"_ Kylie hissed.

"What woman? There were several women walking out of that church."

The headache then intensified.

" _YOU IDIOT!"_ Kylie yelled. _"There was a Servant among them. More specifically, a Ruler-class Servant, Jeanne d'Arc."_

" _That annoying holy maiden can exorcize me. You will get rid of her as soon as you can. AM I CLEAR?"_

"Yes, yes." Jeffrey panted. "Now cut it out. You'll make me go brain-dead like this."

" _That would actually be a decent improvement, you stupid boy."_ Kylie growled.

* * *

Nicholas' mother and father were arguing again.

His mother had become suspicious of her husband, coming to believe that he had another woman.

Nicholas wasn't very sure what they were arguing about because they would always send him away before arguing. But, they didn't know that their son was a Master in the Grail War and that Archer of Omega could hear them better.

" _How distressing."_ she said disapprovingly. _"It seems that thy mother believes her husband to be unfaithful."_

"What does that mean, Miss Archer?" Nicholas whispered.

" _It means that he may very well have another woman."_

"That's awful! He and mom are supposed to love each and not anyone else. Well, at least, in that way that a husband and wife do."

" _Unfortunately, not many think that way, Master."_

"Were you ever married, Miss Archer."

" _No. I took a vow of purity many years ago."_

"So, you can't marry and have children?" the young boy inquired.

" _No. The last one is unfortunate, but this vow is a way that I express my gratitude to Artemis."_

"But why would dad do cheat on mom?" Nicholas asked.

"… _Have thy parents ever told thee about that…_ special _thing a married couple does?"_

"Um… Go on dates?" Nicholas responded innocently.

" _Close, but not quite."_

"Then what?"

" _Wait until thy parents tell you first."_

"Okay, Miss Archer." Nicholas said. "Hey, do you think the Grail can make mom and dad make up to each other?"

" _Possibly. But things are rarely ever that simple, Master."_

"But Miss Archer, mom and dad are supposed to love each other. They can't be together if they don't love each other."

' _Gods bless this child that his innocence may never be absolutely destroyed.'_ Archer silently prayed.

* * *

After his parents were done arguing, Nicholas went to the abandoned playground and sat on the swing set again.

"Miss Archer, can you push me on the swing?" Nicholas asked. "You promised me, right?"

Archer stopped to take a look around and see if no one else was around.

" _You're right. I did."_ she then materialized. "But only just a few times."

"That's okay." Nicholas nodded. "And you can become a ghost if you do see anyone, so it works."

Archer took hold of Nicholas and gently pushed him forward. Quickly checking to ensure that no one could see them, she then caught him and pushed again. This quickly became a routine in the handful of minutes that this went on.

* * *

Louis was walking through the city that night and eventually stopped when he heard a voice call out to him.

"There you are."

Louis turned around and saw Jeffrey walking up to him.

"So, I heard that Assassin of Alpha killed your father and you want revenge, right?" Jeffrey smiled.

" _Be wary, boy. I sense evil intent in this man."_ Rider warned.

Jeffrey handed Louis a picture of Ian. "This is their Master."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Louis questioned.

"What reason would I have to lie?" Jeffrey replied.

"Fine. I'll trust you." the teenager said.

"Good hunting, kid." Jeffrey said as he turned to walk away. _'What an idiot.'_

* * *

Saber of Alpha crossed her swords to block a swing from Rider's war hammer. She then pushed him away before swinging one blade, cutting Rider across the chest, before thrusting the other forwards. Rider managed to evade the second strike and swung his hammer down, only for Saber's superior agility to allow her to avoid the swing. Rider jumped back and used his Noble Phantasm to summon a horse and mount it.

Rider steered his horse away from Saber before quickly turning it back around to charge towards her. Saber guarded a swing from Rider's hammer, but it was swung with enough speed and strength that it broke her guard and knocked the swords out of her hands. Saber then dismissed those two swords and drew her other two, the ones symbolizing the elements of Earth and Wind. Rider charged again, prompting Saber to sidestep as quick as she could. However, Rider quickly turned the horse around and hit his opponent with yet another swing, knocking her towards a wall. Saber ran back towards the King of the Franks and her eye began glowing.

By the power of the Empyrean Eye, all possible outcomes were rewritten so that when Saber swung her sword, she would cut Rider's arm off. Rider screamed in pain as his arm was sliced off before Saber stabbed him in the side. Kicking her away, he ran down the street before stopping and turning back around.

" _By the power of my Command Seal, **re**_ _ **grow your arm**_ _."_

After his Master used that Command Seal, prana began forming where Rider's arm was and became a new one. Summoning the hammer back to his hand, he then raised it into the air.

" **Cavalry of Tours**!"

A massive herd of armored horses was summoned behind Rider and followed him as he charged forwards.

"Oh no." Saber yelled as she began running to avoid the herd.

She ran into the nearby park and began leading Rider's army of armored horses down a path. She then saw a tree with a sturdy-looking branch extended to the side. Sheathing her swords, Saber then grabbed onto the branch and hoisted herself up so that she was perched on it.

"How do I defeat him like that?"

Rider continued to lead the horses on before veering around to charge at Saber yet again. She jumped down and began preparing to use her Noble Phantasm as Rider drew closer.

"Amen. I place my trust in Tenjin of the Tenman Shrine, deity of absolute freedom."

The four-armed asura was summoned behind Saber.

"My blade shall sever your spirit!" she yelled as the asura began swinging its swords at Rider, knocking his horses aside in the process and slaying them.

"This one blade the path of null, the cumulation of my life!" Saber drew her sword and a beam of energy erupted around the blade.

" **Ishana Daitenshou**!"

The sword was swung down and killed Rider. Saber panted as the rest of the horses dematerialized.

"Phew. That really takes it outta me, but I don't think I had any other options. Other than that, he was a little underwhelming." Saber said. _'Master, I'm coming back. Make sure to prepare lots of food!'_

* * *

Louis began walking back home, a look of despair on his face. He had lost Rider now and couldn't fight anymore.

And as if fate wanted to taunt him, Ian just so happened to be walking down the same sidewalk at that time. Louis stopped to make sure the boy walking towards him matched the photo. When he was absolutely sure that he had the right person, his face contorted into a look of rage.

"You!" he pointed at Ian accusingly.

"Hm?" Ian said.

"You're Assassin of Alpha's Master, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I'm assuming that you're with Omega." Ian responded.

"My name is Louis du Bois. You killed my father! Even if Rider is dead now, I will still avenge him!" Louis took a pocket knife out.

"POUR MON PERE (FOR MY FATHER)!" he yelled as he charged towards Ian.

Ina pulled out his own pocket knife. Right when Louis was in front of Ian, Assassin materialized and stabbed him in the stomach. Simultaneously, Ian swung and cut Louis across the throat. Louis stumbled back, grasping the two wounds before falling forward dead.

Ian began laughing nervously, and his laughter gradually began to become more deranged as he realized what he did.

* * *

Nicholas' mother was correct. His father did in fact have another woman. She can shortly after Nicholas' father thought his wife had left to go to the store for some reason and their son was asleep. However, he didn't not know that it was a trap. She was hiding in their closet while the car was actually being driven by a close friend of hers.

"Gotcha b****!" she yelled as she burst out of the closet.

Another argument ensued. The other woman put her clothes back on and tried to leave. The other two were too angry with each other to notice she left.

But just when she opened the door, Jeffrey was standing on the front porch. He quickly took a gun out and shot her.

The others were alerted by the sudden gunshot. The wife rushed to protect Nicholas while the husband ran to the gun safe and began loading a gun.

Jeffrey walked around but was taken by surprise when Nicholas' father came out from behind a corner and shot him. Fortunately for him, he missed the vital organs and hit his arm. Berserker then materialized, the suddenness of the action combined with the Heroic Spirit of Madness' monstrous appearance making the man soil his pants. The axe-sword was swung and obliterated his head.

Jeffrey prompted Berserker to dematerialize again before continuing to search. He knew who Archer of Omega's Master was and also knew who her Master was. He figured that by taking her Command Seals and using Kylie to exploit her love for children, Archer would be easily controlled.

When he found Nicholas' room, he shot the poor boy's mother first. The boy then subconsciously used a Command Seal to summon Archer to him. Berserker then dematerialized and knocked her away. Kylie then appeared and Jeffrey prompted his Servant to go back into spirit form again. Archer began screaming as Kylie entered her mind, leaving an opening for Jeffrey to kill Nicholas.

"Please don't kill me…" Nicholas pleaded, tears in his eyes.

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

 **And now it hits the fan. Louis and Nicholas are now both dead, Jeffrey stole Archer of Omega, and Ian is now starting to go off the deep end.**

 **As for Jeffrey's strategy, it will only have some success. Archer of Omega's sanity has now taken a large hit, but she _hates_ Jeffrey now and wants to get rid of him. Unfortunately, it would not free her from Kylie's influence. And as for what was actually making her scream while Kylie was entering Archer's mind, it was Kylie showing Archer her memories. Yeah... By the time the prequel rolls around, you'll have a pretty good idea of how messed up her life was.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **PoseidonisPlayz: Yeah, the lack of mages makes a pretty big difference in the cast. While there are two psychopaths and a sociopathic ghost among the cast, majority of the cast actually possess moral compasses, including, oddly enough, one of the aforementioned psychopaths due to being similar to Kirei (rejoice, young man).**

 **KnightOfZaku: We'll see about that first one... But as for crossing over with FGO, I think that'll be quite interesting, on Chaldea's part at least. The Fate/new dawn world is so drastically different from their own and the cast of FGO is regarded as fictional characters in this facet of the Kaleidoscope. As for what point in Grand Order that Chaldea will be coming from, it'll be at some point in Epic of Remnant. It'll also take heavy inspiration from GhostXavier's _Fragments of Chaldea_. I love that so much. Of course, there'll be elements to make sure that it's not completely ripping off of it.**

 **One thing I also believe will be quite interesting to write is how they react to the fact that the (extremely (BLEEP)ing stupid) system of magic they're used to is...kinda false in this universe.**

 **Devin sands: Thanks.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	25. Chapter 24

_Saturday…_

"You have a lot of guts coming back here, Grail War or not." Marcus said angrily.

"Before the raid, I was hoping that you dumbf***s were out of town." Harry admitted. "But since I saw you during that, I knew that this would happen eventually."

"Then why did you continue trying to hide?" Marcus questioned.

"Because I was hoping that when you found me, I would be in my car about to get the f*** outta here and not come back."

"You do realize that there is one very, _very_ important thing you left here, right?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Drop the act, we both know that you know who I'm talking about?"

"If you're talking about that psychotic b****-"

"Close, but not quite." Marcus replied. "Jenny died ten years ago. Casualty of the last Grail War."

"There was another one before this? But whatever. It's good riddance that she's not-"

Marcus then slapped Harry as hard as he could.

"I've had it with you talking about my sister like that." Marcus growled.

'Tch. F*** you."

"The one I'm talking about is your son, Ian."

"Who?"

"You don't remember? You don't even remember _your own son_!" Marcus yelled.

"Oh… That kid. Far too much trouble over one little bas-"

Marcus punched Harry in the face, prompting Lancer to materialize.

"Okay. That's enough." he said. "While I do kinda enjoy seeing this guy get what's coming to him, I still have to stop you there."

Marcus backed down as Archer materialized. "Honestly, I was considering making you see Ian, but you've become even bigger piece of s*** over the years."

"Why would you even bother?"

"Because Ian deserves to see his father at least once in his life, but you are _really_ starting to push it."

"C'mon, Archer. Let's go."

Marcus turned to leave. Archer stayed behind a little bit to make sure Harry and Lancer don't try anything while his Master's back was turned. When Lancer dematerialized and Harry left, Archer entered spirit form as well and followed his own Master.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 24: Be Sure That Your Sin Will Find You Out**

* * *

"You're still thinking about what to do about Harry." Archer said.

"Yes." Marcus sighed. "I'm afraid of just how badly Ian will react to how much a s***bag his father is."

"Perhaps it's better that he not know in the first place." Archer suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

Marcus then received a call and he answered.

"Hello?"

" _This is Anderson. Confirmation code: 608."_ the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Confirmed. This is Wilkins. Confirmation code: 777."

" _Confirmed."_ Anderson said. _"How are things holding up on your end, Marcus?"_

"Going well. We have the upper hand at the moment. Three of Omega's Servants are dead and one of their members has defected."

" _Great. My group has just finished up with investigating the abandoned Tohsaka estate."_

"What are the results of your search?" Marcus inquired.

" _We have found nothing of note, unfortunately. It seems that someone beat us to the punch long ago."_ Anderson sighed. _"Most books and documents were either missing or destroyed. Anything that was intact was completely ordinary."_

" _Additionally, the Bounded Field was disabled as well."_

"I see…" Marcus frowned.

" _We plan on moving on to the old Makiri estate next. Most of us are afraid to go, though. Afraid that old wormbag is still around."_

"That would be troubling." The CEO said.

"The Makiri family were extremely prominent magi. Their patriarch, Zolgen, held incredible power." Archer said. "If you do manage to find him, it'll be over for you."

"But to think that such a vile monster existed…" Marcus scoffed in disgust.

" _Fortunately, we have detected no activity around the estate. In fact, it's also deteriorating like the Tohsaka estate."_

"Thank you. And good luck." Marcus said. "If you do find that worm b****** and have an opportunity to, send him to Hell where he belongs."

" _Take of yourself, Marcus."_ Anderson hung up.

Jeffrey was watching TV in his apartment with Berserker in spirit form and Archer of Omega standing behind the couch.

* * *

The past few hours had been constant torment for Archer. Jeffrey took just about every opportunity he could to taunt her about her failure to protect her previous Master. This included making her watch the news report covering the murder.

"What was is that you wanted to do? Protect all children in the world, wasn't it?" Jeffrey said as he stood up before turning to face Archer. "How stupid. You couldn't even protect one little kid, so how can you protect all of them?"

Archer summoned her bow, pulled an arrow back, and aimed at Jeffrey's head. But she found herself unable to release the arrow. Jeffrey then started laughing at Archer's act.

"You really forgot about that Command Seal? Hahaha! I knew that this would happen, so I made sure that no matter how much you want to, you can't harm me."

Jeffrey used a Command Seal to ensure that Archer would make no attempt to harm him or herself. Archer glared at him as she dismissed the bow and arrow, pure hatred in her eyes.

"…I will see that you suffer." she hissed.

At that moment, Jeffrey then felt a sudden headache.

" _That's enough out of you."_ Kylie yelled. _"Shut up before you make her so angry that she manages to use that to overpower your Command Seal with it."_

"It's an absolute order. How could she- AGH!"

" _She is already extremely_ pissed _with you! The only reason your Command Seal worked is because of my interference. I'd suggest not risking the low likelihood that a Servant can somehow override an active Command Seal order, you stupid boy. Now, get ready. You're going to be hunting Ruler starting tonight."_

* * *

"Ian? Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian said groggily.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you're doing so well."

"No, I'm fine. I just…couldn't get enough sleep last night." Ian shook his head.

It was lunchtime now. Ian had a hard time falling asleep after killing Louis the night before. It was the same deal as always; he saw someone get hurt and he enjoyed it but knew that such was wrong.

"D-Did something happen?" Lily asked.

"No. It's okay." Ian said.

"Okay. If you want to talk about, I'll be there for you. Just like you've been there for me." Lily said kindly.

Ian didn't want to. He knew that he was a psychopath and liked to hurt people. He knew that people would hate him if they ever found out. He didn't blame them actually, for he had enough sense to be ashamed of being one.

Assassin didn't understand why Ian was upset with himself. She legitimately didn't know that killing people was a bad thing. To her, it was the same thing as playing hide and seek. But she was a child, so she was relatively innocent. Once you got past that, you would learn that she's actually a surprisingly good kid but really needs to be pointed in the right direction. But given how the dream cycle showed him Assassin's memories, it was no wonder she was so messed up in the head after all she had been through.

* * *

"Defend my brethren, my banner! God is here with me! **Luminosite Eternelle**!"

Ruler raised her flag into the air and light began radiating from it as a rain of arrows fell upon her.

Ruler's battle attire consisted of a dark blue battle-dress, pieces of armor covering some areas, and a metal headpiece that vaguely resembled an 'M'. She held a flag that had a spearhead attached to the end and a sheathed sword was at her hip.

The banner, her Noble Phantasm, was able to protect Ruler from the rain of arrows. Watching the scene using his link to Archer, Jeffrey decided to send Berserker after her. When he appeared, Ruler was terrified when her True Name Discernment revealed that her new attacker was Heracles. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against a being such as he, Ruler decided the best option would be to retreat.

Right when Berserker swung his axe-sword down, Ruler quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it. But Berserker was too preoccupied with his target in front of him to sense that someone else was preparing to attack him.

Caladbolg II soared through the air and struck Berserker before exploding. Mordred then jumped down from a nearby building and plunged her sword into Berserker's back. Berserker then grabbed the False Saber and threw her aside. Archer of Omega continued firing at Ruler before Archer of Alpha interrupted by firing swords at her, forcing her to take cover. Reinforcing his legs, Archer jumped to the building where his counterpart was standing and summoned his favored pair of swords.

"Why are you attacking the Ruler Servant?"

"The traitor. He killed my Master and took his Command Seals…" Archer said sadly.

"…My Master offers his sympathies." the tanned man said. "But we cannot allow this to continue."

Meanwhile, Berserker of Alpha sensed a large amount of Servants nearby and materialized before taking off. Wesley was left behind, only able to futilely call out and demand that the mad warrior remember that the War is supposed to be a secret. But this only lasted for a few seconds before he gave up. Berserker was nigh-impossible to reason with and already too far ahead.

Mordred hated her luck. Of course she had to be the one stuck protecting Ruler from freaking Hercales because no one else was available at the moment. Archer was too busy distracting his counterpart and all of the other Alpha faction Servants were too far away at the moment. She wasn't even scratching that monster of a Servant while the maddened Greek hero was hitting like a truck.

Mordred then had enough and her helmet collapsed into her armor before she activated Clarent Blood Arthur.

" **Clarent Blood Arthur**!" she screamed as she unleashed blast of red lightning right in Heracles' face.

Unfortunately, that failed to kill the son of Zeus.

"What the hell?!" Mordred cursed. "That was point-blank! Point-blank!"

"OPPRESSORS!"

Mordred then sighed in relief. She had never thought that she would ever be so glad to see that crazy gladiator. Unfortunately, Berserker of Omega then proceeded to smack her with the flat of his axe-sword and knock her away.

* * *

 **So, Marcus is trying to figure out what to do about Harry, Jeffrey is being a dick to Archer and is now gunning for Ruler, and Ian is troubled by the fact that he killed Louis. Anyway, not much for this Author's Note, honestly. But I will tell you that character death will be more frequent now. Mordred is okay right now, though. Next chapter will reveal what happened to her after getting smacked by Heracles.  
**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **KnightOfZaku: In hindsight, last chapter wasn't some of my best work. But Jeffrey will definitely get his comeuppance, I assure you.**

 **Devin sands: Thanks. As for your question about Archer, we'll see.**

 **So, leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	26. Chapter 25

Ada was having a good night. She and Emily had gone out on their first date in an entire year. Said date went extremely well and now the two of them were walking back to Ada's apartment.

Unfortunately, fate was fit to take a dump on their night and Mordred came flying out of a nearby alley, landing on the street near them.

"What the hell?" Emily yelled, surprised by the sudden appearance of a knight, of all things.

Mordred then stood to her feet and found herself now standing in front of Ada and Emily.

"…Hello, Ada. I suggest that you-"

Ada was thankful that she had convinced the False Heroic Spirit to simply call her Ada rather than 'Master'.

"Ada, what the hell is going on?" Emily interrupted.

Ada then sighed. "Long story. I'll explain once we-"

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー!"

"Are away from _that_ …"

"At least the lunatic is stalling it." Mordred said.

"Good, the two maniacs duking it out should let us scram." Ada said. "You know what to do."

Mordred assumed her astral form before Ada and Emily took off towards the apartment.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 25: Crime and Punishment**

* * *

Heracles roared. Spartacus laughed. The two swung their weapons wildly at each other. It was a standard Berserker-on-Berserker battle. But unlike last time, the battle was more in Heracles' favor because Spartacus had expended the power built up by Crying Warmonger then and hadn't seen many battles since. But, he was excited to now be fighting an opponent for real after so long. And he was as talkative as ever too.

"No oppressor is stronger than my love!"

Wesley was once again thankful for his Servant's absurd durability and resilience. That crazy fool had a habit of rushing into battle without care or knowledge of how dangerous or stupid it may be. But his excellent ability to take hits made up for it. Even if his opponent was using his superior speed to wipe the floor with him.

Heracles' axe-sword was swung down but his opponent managed to deflect it by swinging his fist at the flat end of it. The gladius sword was then thrust into the demigod's stomach, electing a small growl followed by a swing of his weapon. He then swung the axe-sword several more times, still failing to do any major damage to the gladiator. However, this was still working out in Spartacus' favor, for Crying Warmonger was gradually Ranking Up his parameters.

Meanwhile, Saber leapt down from a higher rooftop and brought her swords down to strike Archer of Omega while she was preoccupied with Archer of Alpha.

" _Get Ruler out of here and guide her to me. I wish to speak with her."_

Archer then dematerialized and left his counterpart to Saber. Archer of Omega kicked Saber away before quickly leaping back and firing an arrow from her bow. The arrow hit Saber in her left shoulder before Archer landed and prepared to fire another bow. At that moment, Assassin of Alpha appeared, dropping her Presence Concealment, and stabbed Archer in the back. Archer screamed in pain before quickly trying to get away.

Walking towards the apartment complex Wesley lived in, Jeffrey scowled. Archer was outmatched. She had almost no capability when it came to physical combat and the two Servants she was fighting happened to excel at it.

* * *

Then, he realized something.

'… _That's right. Her second Noble Phantasm.'_ Jeffrey smirked. _'Kylie, I'm going to need you to help me with something.'_

" _By the power of my Command Seal_ , _**use Agrius Metamorphosis and kill as many of them as possible**_ _!"_

There was a flash of light and the final Command Seal was gone.

* * *

Archer of Omega clutched her head in pain and screamed.

 _ **Jealousy**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _ **Hate**_

 _ **Betrayal**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _ **Hate**_

 _ **Hate**_

 _ **HATE**_

 _ **HATE THEM ALL**_

 _ **KILL THEM ALL**_

 _ **KILL THEM ALL**_

 _ **KILL THEM ALL**_

" _By the power of my Command Seal_ , _**use Agrius Metamorphosis and kill as many of them as possible**_ _!"_

An object was summoned into her hand, a piece of a boar's black pelt that was radiating with dark energy. She pressed it against her chest and screamed as the dark energy began to consume and change her.

The green parts of Archer's hair became pale purple and the blonde part turned white. Her eyes turned golden with a feral, inhuman fury in them. Her clothing had become a skimpy black outfit with openings revealing her cleavage, abdomen, biceps, and upper thighs. Her breasts were covered with white cloth and a black boar head was mounted on her right shoulder. The black parts of the outfit had various purple markings all throughout it. Additionally, her bow turned black and was covered in a dark purple aura and her gloves had sharp claws to compensate for this.

Archer then turned around to face Saber and Assassin, letting out an animalistic growl upon seeing them.

"Burn everything and devour all…!" Archer screamed before charging at them.

Archer swiped at Saber, who quickly jumped back. However, Archer then lunged and tackled Saber to the ground. Saber then grabbed Archer's face and threw her off, causing her to land on the other side of the roof.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" Archer screamed.

Archer then fired an arrow of dark purple energy from her bow. The arrow flew through the sky before being deflected by Saber's swords, but she was pushed back in the process. Another arrow was fired and struck Saber in the chest. Assassin then ran at Archer, quickly sidestepping the arrows being fired at her. When Assassin was a few feet in front of Archer, the maddened Servant screamed again before being surrounded by an aura of dark energy and charging forwards, ramming into the smaller Servant. Assassin was sent flying off the rooftop and into the wall of a nearby building before falling to the ground below.

Archer then ran towards Saber and brought her claw down on her, Saber grunted in pain from the slash but then thrust one of her swords forwards to pierce Archer's abdomen. The sword was drawn back and Saber prepared to strike again with her other sword, only to be kicked off the rooftop. Archer then aimed her arrow at the sky and pulled a dark arrow back.

" **Tauropolis**!"

The arrow soared into the air before bursting into a heavy downpour of dark arrows. Saber and Assassin then started running to avoid the falling arrows, while both Berserker of Alpha and Berserker of Omega were oblivious to the danger because they were too busy battling it out. The downpour of arrows then rudely interrupted them and turned both Servants into porcupines. Heracles lost one of his lives to this while Spartacus, although laughing, was now a foot or two in the grave himself. Meanwhile, Saber's leg was struck by one of the arrows. She fell down and was pierced by multiple arrows. As the wounded swordswoman staggered to her feet, Archer leapt down and pulled three arrows back before letting them fly. The arrows pierced Saber's back with one striking her heart, killing her. Saber then dissipated into several golden particles.

As Archer landed, Spartacus laughed louder. "My love will crush all authority!"

Crying Warmonger was fired just seconds after Heracles had regenerated, at point-blank even. It didn't kill him this time, but Jeffrey was a little annoyed that the gladiator did that.

Jeffrey had enough of Berserker of Alpha. It was the only Servant capable of putting up a good fight against his Berserker. But, Wesley had exposed himself when he sent his Servant to attack the Pythons and Jeffrey figured out where he lived. The thuggish man had come home just recent and was unaware that one of his opponents was planting bombs across the complex. For Jeffrey, this was good either way it went. If Wesley was in fact a Master, that meant less competition. If he wasn't, then it just meant more carnage.

Jeffrey walked out of the apartment complex and went to the roof of a nearby building so that he could get a good view of the results. Pulling the detonator out of his pocket, he then activated it and various explosions went off in the apartment building and destroyed majority of it, laughing all the while.

Berserker of Alpha felt pain shoot through his connection to Wesley and began to dissipate into golden particles.

" _Kill Archer now! Use your other Noble Phantasm on her and get away! NOW!"_ Ian yelled through his connection to Assassin.

Assassin then deployed the Mist and before turning her Presence Concealment on. She then began running around until she was a few feet behind Archer of Omega, who was trying to find the small Servant. Assassin then prepared to attack.

"Hell is starting. We are the flames, rain, power…" Assassin said as she became cloaked it dark energy. "Let there be a slaughter."

Assassin then darted forwards. Archer detected Assassin when the Presence Concealment dropped and turned around in an attempt to counter, but it was too late.

" **Maria the Ripper**!"

Assassin slashed at Archer before the knives somehow disappeared from her hands. The knives then manifested themselves inside Archer and vivisected her from inside. A horrible way to die…

Now that Archer was finished, Assassin deactivated the Mist and went back into Presence Concealment before fleeing, knowing full well that she wouldn't stand a chance against the mighty Heracles.

Not sensing any opponents nearby, the sole remaining Berserker in the War roared in victory.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅▅▅ーーー!"

* * *

"That is one of the most f***ing unbelievable things I have ever heard!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, keep it down." Ada cautioned.

"Sorry." Emily sighed. "Ada, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Ada said sheepishly.

"Godd***it, Ada. You can be such an idiot sometimes…" Emily shook her head. "But I still love you."

Ada opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.

"Just promise me one thing; you will make it out of this alive."

"Emily, I-"

"Promise me, Ada."

"…I will."

Emily then smiled. "And after that, you can move in with me. We'll live together like we said we would in high school."

* * *

"Greetings, Ruler." Marcus said. "I apologize for you having been accosted by members of the Omega faction. Even if I am one of their enemies."

"It's fine."

"Now, I have a very good reason for speaking with you." Marcus stated. "Jeffrey Stanford, one of the surviving Masters of the previous Holy Grail War. He's the one who sent those Servants after you. At least, I know for certain that Berserker is his. Archer, I don't know whose she is."

"Late into the last War, Jeffrey was possessed by the malevolent spirit of one of the other Masters. That spirit caused him to bring about the disaster that concluded that War."

Ruler furrowed her brow in response to this news.

"I am worried about what could happen if he's allowed to continue, but I do know that you can exorcize spirits, right?"

"Yes." Ruler nodded.

"I apologize if this might be a violation of a Ruler's duties, but could you please exorcize the spirit from Jeffrey?" Marcus requested.

"I will look into this. If Stanford is indeed possessed by an evil spirit, I will exorcize it." Ruler then turned to leave.

" _Uncle Marcus!"_ Ian's alarmed voice came from over the radio.

"What is it, Ian?"

" _Archer of Omega is dead, but so are our Saber and Berserker."_

"Oh God…" Marcus mutter in horror, color draining from his face.

* * *

Saber of Alpha  
True Name: Miyamoto Musashi  
Master: Abraham Irving  
Gender: Female  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Height/Weight: 176 cm/56 kg

Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: B

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance B_  
Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for them to be affected.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Fifth Form A_  
A Skill derived from the Niten ichi-ryu fighting style developed by Miyamoto Musashi, which is based around fighting while wielding two swords.

 _Empyrean Eye A_  
Musashi's application of the Empyrean Eye generally defines that " _such and such location should be cut_ "; for example, seeking that " _the opponent's right arm should be sliced off_ " effects, of the set of all possible methods and means available to her, the most efficient path toward this particular outcome - " _without waste, a single slice that inevitably falls **"**_. To rephrase, this is an ability that focuses " _the means to an end_ " to " _a single solution_ "; an ability that effects the restriction of all possible futures to a " _single outcome_."

 _Nothingness A_  
The highest order a swordsman can attain. The ultimate mental state. It corresponds to the concept of Suigetsu of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū. One is nothing, thus invincible. Only a swordsman who has reached the infinite mental state can perceive this.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Rikudou Gorin - Kurikara Tenshou "Six Realms Five Planes – The Divine Figure of Kurikara" B_  
A sword-roaring battou. Still wielding two swords, she takes a firm stance and: Lesser Celestial Thrust… then after overpowering the opponent with her swords' energy to damage their spirit; Greater Celestial Phenomenon… Musashi lets out her final blow with all her might. The Niou appearing behind her is just a side-effect of her swords' pressure. It can be considered an embodiment of the sword of "Zero", the concept of "Void" Musashi has yet to master. It's called an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, but it is actually an Anti-Fate Noble Phantasm. A Buddha sword that wards off all forms of untimely deaths, karmic damage, curses and tragedies in a single sweep. "After you scraped off something's existence to the extreme, to the point you could say it no longer has any, "something" still remains." The extreme "One" they say "no two of" can be found. The "Zero" that is beyond it… the concept of「 」.

The Flower of Tengen keeps striving to reach this throne.

When she draws her sword for the Greater Celestial Phenomenon, she mentions Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin's name. The historical Musashi Miyamoto was a devout of Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, and he can be considered his guardian deity. Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin is the name given to the heavenly god of the Dazai Prefecture's Tenmanguu Shrine; in other words, the amalgamation of the thunder god and Japan's most prominent vengeful spirit Sugawara-no-Michizane and Dai-Jizai Ten Mahesvara (also known as Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction). Additionally, Dai-Jizai Ten is also considered an avatar of Guanyin. In reality, before Sugawara-no-Michizane started to be worshipped as the heavenly god of scholarship at the end of the Heian Era, he had already been conferred the divine name of Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, so, putting it bluntly, Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin is Sugawara-no-Michizane's aspect as a wrathful god traced over to Shiva. It is speculated that the reason Musashi chose the thunder god as the object of his devotion is because most kenjutsu practitioners before him and their schools were devout to the Kashima Shrine, and the god Takemizuchi worshipped there was said to be the thunder god's ancestor. Takemizuchi, the god of thunder-turned-god of kenjutsu. In response to that, since Musashi chose to perfect himself on "the art of the sword" instead of "the technique of the sword", he did not devote himself to the same god of thunder or kenjutsu, but to Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, who also has an aspect as the god of scholarship. Or so it is speculated. Additionally, at the time (and even now), Dai-Jizai Ten was often confused with Ishana Ten, the king of a place named Take-Jizai Ten, due to their similar names. Ishana Ten is considered to be on the same god as Izanagi, the ancestor god of Japan. And, due to how its name is pronounced, he is associated with Shana-ou (Minamoto no Yoshitsune). Since Yoshitsune was, even at the time, considered the originator of the samurais' militarization, Ishana is implied to be connected to both Japan and the origin of samurais.

Class: Archer  
True Name: Atalanta  
Master: Nicholas Young  
Gender: Female  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Height/Weight: 166cm/57kg

Strength: D  
Endurance: E  
Agility: A  
Magic: B  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: C

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance D_  
One step (Single Action) spells are nullified. Equivalent Magic Resistance as a magical energy repelling amulet.

 _Independent Action A_  
Can act in the absence of a Master. However, Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a Noble Phantasm that takes up a lot of magical energy.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Crossing Arcadia B_  
While moving can jump over all obstacles, including opponents, on the field.

 _Aesthetics of the Last Spurt C_ _  
_Allows enemy to take the initiative and after confirming the action she can anticipate him.

 **Noble Phantasm**  
 _Phoebus Catastrophe "The Complaint Message on the Arrow" B_  
A complaint letter on an arrow seeking the divine protection of Artemis and Apollo with the Tauropolos received from the Guardian Deity Artemis. In the next turn arrows will rain on all enemies as if a downpour. Range can be set.

 _Agrius Metamorphosis "Boar of Divine Punishment"_ _B+_  
The Monstrous Beast of Calydonia that Atalanta killed. A cursed Noble Phantasm where one owns the power of the Monstrous Beast when she wears the pelt. Even though Tauropolos is sealed, other than luck, all other stats rise, and an A Rank _Mad Enhancement_ equivalent status is taken on. The skill _Shapeshift A_ is added. In battle, the wearer's form, therefore nature, changes.

* * *

 **Now, we're getting into the meat of the story. Saber of Alpha, Archer of Omega, Wesley, and Berserker of Alpha are now dead. Only Mordred, Archer of Alpha, Lancer of Omega, Caster of Alpha, Assassin of Alpha, Assassin of Omega, Berserker of Omega, and their Masters remain (excluding Ruler). With this, we are mere steps away from the endgame.  
**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Well, here you have it. Unfortunately, Jeffrey resorted to dirty tricks. But even without that, it would be a steep, uphill battle for Spartacus because of Heracles' God Hand ability. Honestly, I couldn't think of any feasible way for Mr. Love-and-Rebellion to win a fight like that and had intended on killing him at some point anyway. As for that last one, no comment because spoilers.**

 **Devin sands: Firstly, Nicholas was killed for both shock value and so that I could have a way to incorporate Agrius Metamorphosis. Secondly, I initially wanted to have this fic take place in the real world, but then realized that I would have to explain the existence of a Grail in this world. So, I made this universe into an alternate Nasuverse where all the magi are dead. However, Zelretch was off-world when that happened, so he'll make an appearance in the sequel.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	27. Chapter 26

Ian had a hard time sleeping that night. The way that Archer died to Maria the Ripper pleased him. The way that Assassin killed several criminals to restore her prana after using her Noble Phantasms drained it pleased him. He took pleasure from seeing others hurt and die. And he hated it.

He didn't want to talk about it with anyone. First of all, the Holy Grail War was supposed to be a secret. And secondly, who would accept him? Marcus would reject him, Leeroy would reject him, and Lily would reject him. Only Assassin would accept, but she was too young to understand why killing people was a bad thing?

Why was it even a bad thing?

But, Lily… It was at that moment that Ian realized that he loved her. But he didn't want to tell her. If he did, she would inevitably find out that he was a psychopath and hate him.

" _Because as Christians, we are God's children. Gods Children do_ not _hurt innocent creatures for fun. Much less enjoy seeing harm done to innocent creatures. And your mother wouldn't be happy with you."_

Ian then smiled when he remembered that. He had figured something out…

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 26: Psychopaths**

* * *

Ian and Lily ran into each other before school. Lily seemed incredibly sad, so Ian asked what troubled her, wanting to comfort her.

"Ian…" Lily said sadly. "You heard the news, right? Wesley…"

"…I know," Ian then whispered to Lily. "Assassin and Saber were fighting Archer of Omega while Berserker of Alpha and Berserker of Omega were nearby. Berserker of Alpha suddenly died in front of Assassin. I assumed that something had happened to Wesley."

"I see…"

" _He was a good man… Even if he was motivated by greed, I could tell he still had a good heart,"_ Caster said.

"And Saber died too, didn't she?" Lily's question earned a solemn nod from Ian.

"We'll have to make do with what we have," the boy stated.

"So, how're you two doing?" Leeroy said as he walked up, surprising Ian and Lily.

"We're doing alright, Leeroy," Ian responded.

"So, how's the you-know-what going?" he said quietly.

"We're in the end game," Ian whispered.

"Unfortunately, we lost Wesley, Berserker, and Saber," Lily added.

"Geez," Leeroy said. "Well, good luck to both of you."

* * *

When night fell, Ian and Assassin went on the hunt. But they were not hunting for Masters this time; they were hunting for criminals. They ended up finding a small group of thugs gathered in an alleyway and decided to target them. But the Mist was not used this time. Ian wanted to be able to find other gang operations and kill the gangsters present at those. The city would get cleaner and have less criminals, Ian would be able to enjoy killing people, and Assassin would have more prana.

The thug they decided to capture was knocked out and tied to a chair in an abandoned building. He slowly woke up and panicked when he found out that he was bound to a chair.

"Comfortable?"

The thug turned his head to see Ian and Assassin, who was wearing a black cloak to cover her revealing clothes, walking towards him from the shadows.

"Who are you?" the thug questioned. "What do you want from me?"

"Information," Ian said straightforwardly. "When and where are your gang's operations happening? Where are their bases? That kinda stuff."

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'."

"Wrong answer," Ian smiled. "Assassin."

The chair that Ian selected for this was an arm chair. It was chosen specifically so that if the captured thug refused to talk, Assassin could cut his fingers off one at a time until he talked. And that was exactly what she did. The knife was brought down on one of the thug's fingers.

"Now, do you want to talk?"

"I ain't gonna- AGH!" yet another finger was gone.

"By all means, keep resisting; that just makes it more enjoyable."

"You're crazy!" the thug screamed when Assassin cut off a third finger.

"I'm not gonna-" a fourth finger was chopped off. "Let me go, psychos!"

He screamed yet again and there were now no fingers on that hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk. I'll talk!"

The thug then gave up the details on his gang's bases and some of the things they were planning.

"Now will you let me go?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Ian grinned psychotically. "Have fun, Assassin."

"Why? What did I do to you?" the thug screamed.

"Nothing. This is just fun," Ian answered.

Assassin then began to tear the thug apart, causing him to scream in agony as the knives tore into his skin. Ian watched the scene unfold, smiling at it all the while. When Assassin was finished, she ripped the thug's heart out and ate it to consume the magical energy in him.

"C'mon, Assassin. Let's go kill some more guys," Ian motioned for the small Servant to follow him.

"Okay, daddy!" Assassin said cheerfully, as if Ian said they were going to a playground.

* * *

Frederick was not happy with the stunt that Jeffrey had pulled the night before. The Committee had called him to demand that Jeffrey be punished for attacking Ruler and blowing up an apartment complex. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Frederick knew that Nicholas was Archer of Omega's Master and the fact that Nicholas was dead yet Archer was aiding Berserker of Omega, Jeffrey's Servant, in attacking Ruler meant one thing; Jeffrey killed Nicholas and took the boy's Command Seals.

" _He's too eager to kill people. He'll likely turn on us before Alpha's out of the ring. Plus, I've seen lots of people like him in Vegas. Always got a knife hidden on them and are just eager for you to turn their back on them."_

Frederick silently cursed himself for not paying as close attention to Jeffrey as he should have. And a young boy had to pay for it.

So, he was going to rectify his mistake. He knew where Jeffrey lived and had sent Assassin of Omega to kill him. That psycho was going to pay, and Frederick was going to make certain of that.

Assassin burst through the window of Jeffrey's apartment and shot him before Berserker could materialize. Jeffrey stumbled back before Assassin shot him again, hitting his heart and killing him. The orange-haired boy fell to the floor limp and dead.

" _It's finished, Master,"_ Assassin said telepathically to Frederick.

" _Good."_

Assassin activated his Presence Concealment as he turned to leave through the way he came.

But what he didn't know was that an ethereal aura appeared around Jeffrey's corpse and it began to twitch. The corpse then slowly began to rise to its feet before leaning against a couch to stabilize itself. It then looked at its hand to see that the Command Seals were still there, and it smiled in response.

" **Heh…"** a young girl's voice came out of the corpse's mouth. **"You will not stop with something as…simple as bullets."**

" **Unless you can exorcize me like that d*** holy woman, no matter what you do, I will still be here."**

Kylie's vessel then began to shamble on out of the apartment. It would now simply walk the streets until the War was over and the Grail was now in Kylie's possession.

* * *

"Gentlemen," Frederick said. "Jeffrey Stanford is now dead."

" _Mr. James, I am afraid that you might be mistaken,"_ Payne stated. _"Shortly after you reported Jeffrey's infraction to us, Ruler brought some…troubling information to our attention."_

" _Ruler was rescued by Archer of Alpha and led to his Master, Marcus Wilkins,"_ Madison said. _"Wilkins claims that Stanford is haunted by a malevolent spirit and responsible for the disaster that occurred at the end of the previous Holy Grail War."_

Frederick grit his teeth in response. "Why was I not informed of this?"

 _"We do apologize for not keeping you properly informed of this, but we figured that it would work better for you to not be."_ Madison said.

 _"This is the perfect opportunity to test the validity of Wilkins' claims,"_ Hamilton spoke. _"If this spirit is still using Jeffrey's body as a host, then his corpse is likely still walking around."_

" _If that is the case, then we will have our FBI agents stationed in the city keep a watch for Stanford,"_ Madison said. _"If they do find him, we will have Ruler track him down and exorcize the spirit, if it does exist."_

" _This meeting is adjourned."_

* * *

The remaining Masters of Alpha were called to Caster's base for a meeting. There was a solemn atmosphere among those gathered there, having just lost three of their comrades the night before. Ian had Assassin clean herself up before they went to the base, wanting to make sure no one knew what they were doing before then.

Marcus then disclosed the details of what occurred at the end of the last War, excluding the fact that Jenny and Berserker had gone on several rampages during the war. The others were shocked that one of their enemies was the vessel for a malevolent spirit and that killing Jeffrey likely wouldn't take that spirit out for good.

"However," Marcus said. "I have spoken with Ruler, and she has agreed to exorcize Kylie."

"Thank God for that," Ada said. "We don't need an evil ghost walking around, especially not one that wants to kill all humans…"

"But, that aside…" Marcus the sighed. "I have found where the leader of the Omega faction has based himself."

Marcus then laid a map down with a red dot on one area before putting down some pictures of the exterior of Frederick's mansion.

"The estate of Frederick James. He's the head of a large business and an up-and-coming politician. He planning to run for the Senate."

"I'm going to give you all till Friday to get all your affairs in order. Then, we're raiding the estate."

"Hold on," Ada said. "You want use to attack the property of some really important guy, which might possibly end up killing him."

"We're in a war, Ada," Ian said. "We gotta do what we gotta do."

"We'll discuss strategy the day that we carry the attack out," Marcus then said.

* * *

The next day, Marcus had decided that he was going to make Harry meet Ian. Even if it very well could end up being a poor decision. The boy still did deserve to meet his father at least once and remember it, even if said father was a piece of trash. He waited by the bar that Harry often frequented and, sure enough, the deadbeat showed up.

"Oh God…" Harry groaned.

"I've made a decision. You are coming with me, s***bag." Marcus stated.

"Lancer…"

" _We're in public, so I can't just appear out of nowhere. Sorry, Master, but you don't seem to have much of a choice in this."_

"…S***."

* * *

 **So, Ian's starting to go off the deep end and Marcus is about to take a gamble that could go very wrong. That aside, the next chapter or two will be filler-ish, though it will conclude Ian's struggles with his psychotic tendencies. And after that, we'll have the grand finale, which I might make into a single long chapter. I'm not gonna say much on what's gonna happen, but I have a special surprise in store for that one.  
**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **KnightOfZaku: I'll decline to comment on most of that, but as for the last part, you're fine. You review when you have time to. And I've heard that Octopath Traveler is a good game. Too bad that I don't have a Switch. (cries)**

 **ZenoZen: Yes, the end is in sight and coming up fast.**

 **Devin sands: Thanks. As for the Servants in the prequel, only Saber, Rider, Caster, and Berserker's identities are set in stone right now. Saber is a japanese legend and a Saberface, Caster was mentioned during the Morgan arc, and Berserker is Jackie. Rider on the other hand, will be essential to the establishment of Operation Holy Grail.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	28. Chapter 27

_Earlier that day…_

Lily was not having a good day.

It seemed that after so long, Paisley was finally done with leaving her alone.

The first thing that happened was that she found various insults written on her desk. They ranged from simple ones like 'freak' to some more…colorful insults.

And then Paisley herself decided to personally insult her herself.

"You know he's just using you for sex, right?"

What a hypocrite. Paisley had absolutely no room to talk about that. She cycled through boyfriends like she was using tissues watching a really sad romance movie or something. And then there's the fact that Lily and Ian never even had sex in the first place. They never even touched any of the places that only a married couple should touch each other in. Paisley was just scrapping the bottom of the barrel.

But that did not make it any less irritating.

" _You sure that you don't want to use hypnosis to make her back off?"_ Lily mentally asked Caster.

" _While the thought is tempting, because I will admit that I find her detestable, the answer is still no."_

"Why else would he even bother with a sad, lonely, little freak like you who can't see out of one eye properly?" Paisley continued. "He obviously wants to f*** because when he gets bored with you, he can just throw you away and no one'll do anything about it."

"… _Do you have anything that could increase the size of her brain?"_

" _Unfortunately, Master, I do not. But even if I did, that would require the target of the spell to have a brain."_

Lily tried, and succeeded, to not laugh aloud at that one.

"But come on, who even wants you? Your birth parents certainly didn't."

 _That_ crossed a line that no one should _ever_ cross.

"They died in a car accident, you b****!" Lily yelled.

"Aw, did I strike a nerve there?" Paisley said mockingly. "And what about your other mommy? Oh wait, she doesn't seem to want you either."

Lily's angry expression turned into one of complete shock that said one thing.

How did you know?

"Yeah, I know. Let's just say that I have friends. Unlike you. So, I know that your mommy has cancer, in more ways than one," Paisley leaned in and smirked. "Probably got so sick of the fact that her adopted daughter is a little freak who won't amount to anything. I don't blame her honestly."

It took everything that Lily had to not attack Paisley. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she started to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Paisley then leaned into Lily's ear. "You gonna cry? Tch. Weak little b****…"

Lily then got up from her seat and left the classroom before going to hide in the restroom to cry.

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 27: At the Edge**

* * *

Later on, after that incident, Ian saw Lily sitting alone at lunch. While this wasn't unusual because one of them would wait for the other at the usual spot, he could tell that something was up.

"Hey, Lily, are you okay?" Ian asked, concerned. "Did something happen?"

"…Paisley..." Lily said sadly. "She and her friends wrote a bunch of mean words all over my death and then she started saying that you were only using me for sex and my birth parents didn't want me."

"And then… She knows that mom has cancer… Paisley said that mom doesn't want me either…"

That all made Ian angry. He had psychotic tendencies, but even he had standards. He would gladly kill someone but playing with someone's emotions just to get sex out of them was cruel. And taunting someone about their dead (or dying) parents was even worse.

Lily then started crying and Ian took his napkin and began wiping her tears.

" _Assassin, we're going to kill Paisley tonight."_ he mentally stated.

" _Yay! We get to dissect a mean bully!"_

* * *

 _That evening…_

Ian was going to wait until nightfall to kill Paisley, but he had had Assassin stalk her in spirit form so that they could find where she lived. Once they had ascertained where the snobby girl lived, Assassin went back to the house.

Marcus soon called to say that he was going to be running late and would grab dinner before coming home. So, he made dinner just for himself and Assassin. The small Servant was always happy when he cooked dinner and Ian could understand why that was. When Assassin was alive, she was a street urchin and the closet she could get to eating 'food' was the scraps that people had thrown out.

"We only have a few days until the War's over, right Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Once the remaining Omega Servants have been killed, we'll just have to be the last ones standing and get the Grail."

"And then that means that we can stay with Daddy!" Assassin said cheerfully.

Ian smiled at Assassin. She was a good kid. She still had several loose screws, but she was still a good kid.

Ian then heard the door open and his uncle came into view with Harry following behind him. Ian recognized that man. He was the one that Ian bumped into a few weeks ago, the one who seems to have known his mother. Ian wasn't sure why that man was here, but he could tell a few things from their body language; he and Marcus did not like each other, and the man did not want to be here. So, why did Marcus bring him?

"Hey, Uncle Marcus." Ian greeted. "Who's this?"

Marcus then took a deep breath. "Ian, this is your father."

Ian then glared at Harry. "You…"

Harry then looked at Assassin and his face paled in horror before he glared at Marcus.

"That girl's a Servant! I knew this would be a trap!" he yelled as Lancer materialized, ready to defend his Master.

Archer then materialized and summoned Kanshou and Bayuka while Assassin's clothes were surrounded by blue prana particles before changing into her combat attire. She drew two of her knives and stood ready to attack Harry at any second.

"Stop! Stop!" Marcus yelled. "This was not a trap. Everyone, stand down!"

"Why shouldn't I have Assassin attack him? He knocked my mom up and ran!" Ian questioned as he stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"Ian, that's enough." Marcus ordered.

"Why did you leave?" Ian then yelled at Harry. "And now, after over eleven years, you have the balls to come back!"

"I'm not too thrilled to be here either, kid…" Harry muttered.

"So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't have Assassin kill him!" Ian said to Marcus.

"Oh God… He's like his mother, isn't he?" Harry said to Marcus.

"What?" Ian then said. "Uncle Marcus, what does he mean?"

Marcus then glared at Harry and growled. "You idiot…"

"What does he mean that I'm like Mom?" Ian demanded.

"Ian-" Marcus started before being cut off by Harry.

"Kid, your mom was a psychotic b****."

Ian then faced Marcus with a look of despair. "No. That's not true… Right?"

"…Ian, he's right." Marcus said sadly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Ian said, sounding absolutely broken.

"Ian-"

"All this time, you told me that my mom was a good person! You lied to me! You've been lying to me ever since I killed that mouse. You told me that she'd be disappointed in me, but you were lying this whole time. Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want you to become like her."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Ian yelled.

"Ian, I-"

Ian then started running towards the door before opening it and leaving, slamming it behind him. Assassin then dematerialized and followed after him.

"You a**hole!" Marcus yelled. "Look what you did!"

"What I did? This is your fault! You're the one who lied to him the entire time you raised him." Harry retorted.

"I was going to tell him-"

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?"

"C'mon, Lancer, we're leaving." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"But he has his Servant out. We can take one of our enemies out right now." Lancer objected.

"Lancer, we're in a sufficiently populated area and if you two did fight, it would likely spill out of the house and into the neighborhood." Harry countered.

"Fair enough." Lancer shrugged before following after Harry and dematerializing as they stepped out the door.

Marcus then pulled up a chair before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Marcus muttered.

"To be fair, Master, this might be for the best." Archer replied.

"How, Archer?" Marcus looked up. "How could this have been for the best?"

"Well, you've seen that anime that is essentially the story of my life." Archer said sarcastically. " _That boy_ constantly held on to his delusions of becoming a Hero of Justice and look where that led."

"It's why I wanted to kill him so that I could cease to exist. If _that boy_ had never held on to those hypocritical beliefs, I would not have to exist. And if you let him keep thinking that his mother was a good person, it would have destroyed him and resulted in something like me."

"…I suppose you're right." Marcus sighed.

* * *

Ian roamed the city before sitting in an alley that was near Paisley's neighborhood. Now, all he had to do was wait until night to make his way to the snob's house and put his plan into action.

Sure enough, night came and Ian began progressing towards his destination and stopped when Assassin recognized Paisley's house. He then thought about what he was going to do and then he thought about what Lily would think.

"… _It's not worth it."_

" _What?"_ Assassin said.

" _It's not worth it. We're leaving."_ Ian turned to leave.

Assassin frowned. Ian was thinking about Lily and that kept him from letting her dissect Paisley. She would have to attack or else her Daddy would leave her…

* * *

Ian then decided that he was going to tell Lily that he was a psychopath and that she should leave him. It was for the best. He really did care for Lily but knew that sticking around him would only hurt her in the end. And if he just left her out of the blue, that would hurt her even more than necessary.

"Hey, Ian." Lily greeted as she opened the door.

"Lily, I need to tell you something…" Ian said sadly.

"My uncle found my father and decided that I should see him. Well, one thing lead to another, and I discovered that my father is also a Master and that Uncle Marcus was lying to me…"

"How?"

"My mom was a psychopath."

"…Oh." Lily said sadly.

"Lily, I think that we should stop talking to each other." Ian said sadly.

'What?" Lily asked. "Why…"

"Lily, I inherited my mom's psychotic tendencies. I like to hurt people, even if I know it's wrong, but I've had Assassin kill so many people already. Have you heard about all those murders that involve the victims having their hearts torn out? That's Assassin and I. Lily, I'm a monster. Sticking around me will only get you hurt and I don't want that."

"You feel guilty… Don't you?" Lily replied.

"Yeah…" Ian said sadly.

"And you really do care about me?"

Ian nodded.

"And Assassin?"

Ian nodded again.

"And Leeroy?"

Yet another nod

"And your uncle?"

And one more nod.

"Ian, psychopaths don't feel guilt. And they don't care about other people either. Yes, hurting people is bad, but you aren't a psychopath. You feel guilty about killing people. You care about me, Assassin, Leeroy, and your uncle."

"Why?" Ian muttered.

"Because you've helped me so much, so let me help you." Lily answered. "You're not a bad person. The things you've done won't go away, but I can help you become a better person."

"…" Ian was silent as tears fell from his face.

Lily then wrapped her arms around Ian.

"You're going to take our Daddy from us, aren't you?" Assassin said as she dematerialized. "We told you what would happen if you tried to take Daddy from us!"

Assassin drew her knives and was prepared to stab Lily, but Ian pushed Lily aside.

" **Stop**!" Ian yelled as he used a Command Seal.

Assassin then froze in place before her eyes looked towards Lily and then back at Ian, tears welling up.

"Please don't leave us, Daddy…" she pleaded. "We don't want to be alone again. Please don't leave us and make us be alone again…"

Assassin then began crying and dropped her knives.

"Assassin, I won't. I was never going to." Ian said as he knelt down to Assassin's eye level. "Because good daddies don't leave their kids; they take care of them."

Ian then wiped Assassin's tears with his hand. "But do you know what happens when a man and a woman who are both adults love each other?"

"They have sex?"

That briefly caused the tender moment to deflate like a popped balloon.

"Um, what I meant was they get married. And if one of those two has a kid, them the other becomes their step-parent." Ian said. "If I love Lily, then that means we might get married one day. And if that happens, she'll be your mommy."

"Our mommy?" Assassin said.

"Yeah." Ian said.

"So, you won't leave us?" Assassin asked.

"No. Because I'm your daddy and I love you." Ian smiled warmly.

"We love you too, Daddy!" Assassin said as she hugged Ian.

Ian returned the hug before looking over to Lily, who had recently been joined by Caster.

"I'm sorry about that." Ian apologized. "She had a very hard life."

Assassin then released Ian before walking over to Lily. "We're sorry."

"Um…"

"What we did won't stop you from marrying Ian and becoming our mommy, right?" Assassin asked.

"Um…" Lily said sheepishly, her face turning bright red.

Ian's response to hearing Assassin's question was the same while Caster chuckled lightly at this.

"W-We'll see." Lily stated.

* * *

Class: Caster  
True Name: Watatsumi  
Master: Lily Wright  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Sex: Female  
Height/Weight: 160cm/63 kg

Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: A++  
Luck: A  
Noble Phantasms: EX

 **Class Skills**  
 _Territory Creation A_  
Allows Watatsumi to be able to alter the surrounding land to her will. The creation of a ' _Temple'_ , which is superior to a _'Workshop'_ , is possible.

 _Item Construction A_  
Allows her to create any magical item or tool she needs. This is more specifically geared towards creating ofuda.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _One with the Waves A_  
This gives Watatsumi the ability to manipulate any nearby body of water. It also allows for Watatsumi and her master to breathe underwater.

 _Voice of the Sea B_  
With this skill, Watatsumi can understand, speak to, and even command any animal that lives in water.

 _Goddess' Divine Core EX_  
A Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed.

Watatsumi is the king of the sea, and a tutelary deity, making her more of a divine spirit than anything else. Since she is purely a bunrei, and given that it is not a possession of a human being, she attains an EX Rank in this Skill.

 _Gekirin B  
_ This comes in the form of a certain spot below Watatsumi's chin that all dragons have. Should this spot be touched, Watatsumi will fly into an uncontrollable, monstrous rage, along with gaining the benefits of a B+ rank Mad Enhancement.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Owatatsumi no kami "The Great God of the Sea" EX_  
In a large whirl of blue magic energy, this Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm reverts Watatsumi to her original form, that of a large, beautiful blue Japanese Dragon whose scales shimmer like newly polished sapphires, and whose gaze could make a whole army freeze in their tracks. Any spells she can cast are doubled in power, and she can shoot out blue flames. Despite her large size, she is able to fly smoothly and gracefully through the air. The only way that Watatsumi can revert back to her human form is if she turns herself back, or gets low on mana.

 _Ryūgū-jō "The Undersea Palace of Watatsumi" A_  
This Anti-Army Noble Phantasm is a Reality Marble of Ryūgū-jō, Watatsumi's underwater home, along with the ocean around it. Other Servants, unfortunately even allies, become weakened in this Reality Marble, whereas Watatsumi becomes stronger. The area even acts like water; thankfully you can still breathe, though it is harder for enemies to do so.

 _Ryūjin "Manifestation of the Dragon Kami" A_  
This Anti-Gate Noble Phantasm is a staff in the shape of a Japanese Dragon, with a pearl in its mouth and a necklace of pearls tied around it. This staff can shoot our blue flames, and, if Watatsumi puts it up to her eyes, can even give her the ability to see through walls. Watatsumi can also use Ryūjin as a close-quarters weapon.

Class: Assassin  
True Name: Jack the Ripper  
Master: Ian Jackson  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Gender: Female  
Height/Weight: 150cm/45kg

Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Magic: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: C

 **Class Skills**  
 _Presence Concealment A+_  
Cuts off presence as a Servant, a skill suited for espionage. Complete presence cut off makes detection near impossible.

Switching to the preparation of an attack drops the rank of Presence Concealment greatly, this weakness can be compensated by "Murderer of the Misty Night," and a perfect surprise attack is possible.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Murderer of the Misty Night A_ _  
_Characteristic of a serial killer not an assassin. In regard to the victim the assailant always took the first move. However, this first move can only be taken at night.

 _Mental Pollution C  
_ Mental Interference magecraft has a low chance of being blocked.

In the condition that the Servant's master is of the Evil alignment, or perpetrates acts of cruelty against her, her Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing the chances of blocking magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible corruption.

 _I_ _nformation Erasure B_ _  
_The very second battle is finished, eye witnesses and opponents' memories about information concerning abilities, true name, appearance, etc. disappear.

 _Surgical Procedure E_  
Using a blood-stained scalpel can medically treat Master and self.

Visually does not look sound, however, for the time being, it'll manage.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Maria the Ripper "Holy Mother of Dismembering"_ _D~B_  
Jack the Ripper's murder reproducing Noble Phantasm.

When the conditions, "it is night-time," "opponent is a woman (female)," "misty," are met and the Noble Phantasm is used the contents of the body are expelled and they turn into a dismembered corpse.

In the case that not all conditions are met only simple damage is dealt, however, as each condition is met the power rises. This Noble Phantasm is not a knife attack but a kind of curse which makes long range use available.

To defend against this Noble Phantasm, rather than physical defense resistance against curses is necessary.

 _The Mist "Blackened Misty Metropolis"_ _C  
_ Mist Bounded Field producing Bounded Field Noble Phantasm. The Noble Phantasm is the sulfuric mist created from magical energy. Servants do not take damage. Agility is one Rank-Down. The user is able to decide who suffers the effects. Because the mist causes one to lose their sense of direction, to escape, B rank or higher "Instinct," or the use of magecraft is required.

* * *

 **Second to last chapter before the grand finale, folks! Things are coming to a close. Ian's character arc has pretty much been resolved and things have turned out much better than Marcus thought they would. And now Assasssin has started shipping Ian and Lily. Next chapter will handle some of the remaining loose ends, though all of them will be resolved at some point in the series. Just what exactly happened in the previous Holy Grail War will be resolved in the prequel and any other plot strands that do not get resolved here or there will be resolved in the sequel.**

 **Also, LunaRose, I thought _Territory Creation_ and _Item Construction_ needed some more clarification and that _Mad Enhancement B+_ would make a little more sense being changed into another Skill. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 **Devin sands: Oh, sorry. Um, at this point, Jackie is the only Servant from canon that will appear in the prequel. However, like I said, the complete roster is not set in stone, even if Saber, Rider, Caster, and Berserker (Jackie) have already been decided. Lancer, Archer, and Assassin are still open spots, so either a canon Servant or OC.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	29. Chapter 28

Marcus was sitting in the office room of his house when he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up and made his way over to the front door and opened to see Ian.

"Hey…" Ian said sadly. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

"I should apologize too," Marcus said. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about your mother."

"I forgive you. I was a kid when you did, so I understand. I don't think that any kid would react well to being told their mom was a psychopath…" Ian sighed.

"…I didn't want to lie to you either," Marcus said. "But I never was lying when I said that your mom loved you."

"For one, I was surprised when she said she was keeping you when she easily could have had an abortion." Marcus said. "And that decision was entirely up to her. Your grandma and grandpa couldn't have legally forced her to abort you, if they even wanted to. Even if they had enough strings to pull to force that shotgun wedding between your mother and father."

Jenny and Marcus' parents were conservative. Very conservative, in fact. They were enraged when they discovered that Jenny ended up getting pregnant from a drunken one-night stand with Harry and quickly did whatever they could to arrange the shotgun wedding that Harry absolutely despised them for. And they didn't support abortion either, and Marcus was pretty sure they would have written her out of their wills if she did abort Ian.

Regardless, the events surrounding that one-night stand was still enough to make Jenny the black sheep of the family in their eyes. Even if Marcus still maintained a genuinely friendly demeanor towards his sister, their parents were very passive-aggressive in regard to Jenny, Harry, and Ian. Marcus himself eventually got so tired of it that the last time he spoke with them was at Jenny's funeral, which did absolutely nothing to make them drop their disdain for her.

"Figures it was one of those. After meeting him, I knew Mom would never willingly marry him," Ian said jokingly.

"And even after that, she did everything she could to make sure you had a happy life," Marcus said. "And she even made sure that if anything were to happen to her, I would raise you and not your grandparents."

"You said they were mean people, right?" Ian inquired. _"And before you ask, Assassin, we do_ not _hurt the elderly."_

"Out of all the people I've ever known, my parents and Harry compete for the position of 'biggest butt-hole ever'." Marcus remarked.

"Wouldn't that be unfair to him, though? I mean, two holes put together is bigger than one." Ian replied sarcastically.

"But what about you? Did Mom care about you?"

"..." Marcus fell silent. "At the end of the last War, your mom threw herself in front of me when Jeffrey tried to shoot me."

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Chapter 28: Before the End**

* * *

"Another!" Harry said, his speech slurring a little.

"Bad day?" the bartender said.

"You can say that…" Harry groaned.

"So, mind if I ask what happened?" the bartender asked.

"It was sixteen years ago. I met this woman. Nice pair of tits. We got drunk and woke up naked in bed." Harry started. "It turns out, she got pregnant from that."

"Ohh…" the bartender winced.

"And then her dumbf*** parents somehow found out about that and forced the two of us into a f***ing shotgun wedding."

"Hardcore conservatives?"

"What sane person gives a f*** 'bout that? Conservative, liberal, they're both dumbf***s," Harry remarked. "But anyway, I ran off a year after that happened. But fifteen years later, I have to come here to help out a friend, very long story, and guess who I ran into?"

Harry was glad that he wasn't drunk enough to accidentally spill the beans about the Holy Grail War.

"That woman."

"No, her brother. Turns out she died ten years ago," Harry replied. "Good riddance…"

"That's a little harsh…"

"She was psychotic. I'm pretty sure I'm not being harsh," Harry switched the subject back. "So, her brother's been raising the kid and he forced me to meet with him."

"Well, an argument ended up happening and it turns out the kid is like his mom. I let that slip. Turns out the kid's been lied to about how much a b**** his mom was. So, the kid got upset and ran off, his uncle yelled at me, I told him to shove it, and then I ran," Harry said. "Now, I'm pretty sure that one of them wants me dead."

"Well… That's quite a day…" the bartender stated.

"Yeah…" Harry then put some money on the table before standing up to leave.

* * *

Kylie came to realize that her current situation was more irritating than she'd initially thought. The upside was that she no longer had to put up with that idiot Jeffrey. The downside? Well, possessing a corpse meant that she couldn't move fast, or run at all, for starters. Secondly, she had to constantly kill people to make sure that Berserker had enough prana because she was currently unable to provide a stable supply of it. While the killing people was enjoyable for her, Berserker not having a stable prana supply was irritating. And she couldn't just abandon Jeffrey's corpse for a new living vessel either, because in order to complete take over a body, the vessel would have to be weak-willed or be emotionally broken. And even then, the possession could take too long and cause Berserker to vanish without Kylie in Jeffrey's body to supply him mana.

And finally, Jeffrey's body was rotting. Due to him being dead, his corpse was already decomposing and would become utterly useless if she remained in it for too long.

She was now regretting her decision to let Jeffrey blow that apartment complex up, though not because of the deaths of innocent civilians. She regretted it because that was definitely why Frederick sent Assassin after Jeffrey. But regardless, she was going to make him pay for causing her current predicament.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Kylie turned to see a few thugs standing at the entrance of an alley.

"Ever heard of a bath? You smell like s***."

"This punk looks like he was auditioning for The Walking Dead. He looks like a real zombie!"

One of the thugs then pulled a gun out and aimed at Kylie's vessel.

"Give us your money."

" **Berserker…"**

As soon as Kylie spoke, the thugs knew that something was up. Why was a little girl's voice coming out of a grown man's body? But as soon as Kylie spoke, Berserker materialized and killed the thugs immediately. They didn't even have time to scream.

Once Berserker killed the thugs and absorbed their mana, he dematerialized and Kylie shambled away from the scene.

* * *

"So, tomorrow's the last day of the War, huh?" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah," Ada sighed. "If everything goes well, at least."

"But, hey, at least you should be able to move in with me right when I go back," Emily replied.

"Yeah, hopefully," Ada nodded.

"Ada, what's wrong?"

"…I-I'm afraid of what might happen tomorrow." Ada admitted.

Emily pat Ada's head affectionately. "Don't worry about it. Just keep your distance from the fighting and you should be okay."

"I know, I know. It's just… Assassin of Omega is still out there, and I'm worried he'll slip out during the fighting."

"Well, if what that Marcus guy said is true, then process of elimination says that Frederick is Assassin's Master," Emily replied. "And if the two of them are smart, Assassin won't leave his Master, nor will his Master let him leave. You are raiding his home, after all."

"Yeah. You're right. Just keep a good distance and I'll be fine," Ada nodded.

"You always did get worried about things easier than I do," Emily said.

"Yeah… I do,"

"And Mordred, if you let Ada die, I'll kill you," Emily then said to Mordred.

"I do not think that you could ever manage to kill a Servant," Mordred replied. "Nor would I want to find out if you could."

"But, if you and Ada survive, I might just let you in whenever she and I-"

"Pervert!" Ada lightly punched Emily's arm, face going red.

"Hey, you enjoyed that time we-"

"Emily, shut up or you will be sleeping on the couch!" Ada retorted, her face now red as a tomato.

"Just teasing," Emily threw her hands up defensively.

"L-Let's talk about something else," Ada said, still flustered.

"You're really cute when you're flustered, y'know," Emily said teasingly.

"I really will make you sleep on the couch!" Ada responded.

"Alright. I'm sorry," Emily said.

"It's okay," Ada said. "And, um, I didn't mean it when I said that I'd make you sleep on the couch."

Emily actually guessed that Ada was bluffing. The brunette was completely terrified of what could happen during the Alpha faction's raid of Frederick's estate. Emily knew her well enough that she knew Ada wouldn't want to waste what could be their last night together over something as silly as getting embarrassed by playful teasing.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow evening for dinner," Ada then blurted out.

"I'd like that," Emily smiled.

"Though, there's actually something I wanted to do tonight," Ada said, beginning to blush again. "M-Mordred, could you give us some privacy?"

"Of course," the False Servant then exited the bedroom.

Within just a few short minutes, Ada was already wishing that night would never end, that she could just stay with Emily forever without having to worry about dying in the Grail War.

* * *

The sun rose Friday morning and heralded the final day before the night that the remaining Alpha members would be the end of the Holy Grail War. Ian went to school like usual and ran into Leeroy some time before the first bell rang.

"So, today's the big day, right?" Leeroy whispered to Ian.

Ian nodded solemnly.

"Good luck out there," Leeroy said.

"Thanks," Ian whispered back. "Assassin and I are going to need it."

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favor," Leeroy said. "Could you use the Grail to heal Kimberly's legs?"

"Leeroy…" Ian hesitated. "I dunno. Lily's mom has terminal cancer and I want to use the Grail that if Lily doesn't win."

"She's already lost her birth parents and doesn't deserve to lose any of her adopted parents," Ian sighed. "I know how important Kimberly is to you, it's just…"

"…I understand." Leeroy said, a little saddened. "You want to help me and Kimberly, but you know that you'd let someone else die."

"Yeah, and Assassin's dead set on using her wish to be able to stay with me," Ian said. "And I wouldn't want her to give that up. She's like a daughter to me, so I don't want to lose her."

"I'm sorry…" Ian said sadly.

"Thanks for at least hearing me out…" Leeroy said.

"But who knows, maybe you'll get a chance in the next one," Leeroy replied. "Plus, I know you have another reason for wanting to help Lily; it's because you love her."

"Yeah. I do," Ian said. "And Assassin's insisting that we get married. She already sees Lily as her mom, pretty much."

* * *

Marcus would be arriving late to work that day. There was something that he wanted to do before heading there.

He pushed the gate to a cemetery open and began making his way to a specific grave. He then knelt in front of it and laid a flower down before looking at the tombstone.

 _Jenny Clark  
1978-2008_

"Hey, sis," Marcus said softly. "It's been a while."

Marcus then checked to make sure no one was around before continuing. "This Grail War's almost over. Ian's alright. He's become close friends with one of the other Masters on our team, Lily Wright. I can tell that he likes her."

Marcus then started muttering.

"But, it turns out that Stanford's still around. But don't worry, I'm going to be getting rid of him and Kylie once and for all…" Marcus sighed. "And Harry's one of the enemy Masters as well. But don't worry about that either. He's not gonna be coming outta this alive either. I normally wouldn't consider doing that to someone, but after what those guys have done…"

"But anyway, Ian and Harry have met. It didn't go that well, but it ended up being for the best. Ian admitted to me that before then, he was falling off the deep end and repeating the things you did during the last War. Then after the incident with Harry, he ended up confessing to Lily in order to get her to stay away from him. He really does care for her and Assassin, the same way that you cared for him and I. Fortunately, Lily was able to convince him to pull himself together."

"I know that you would just shake your head and say that worrying about other people is stupid, but at the same time, I know that you'd be proud of him nonetheless. He's really grown during this all. He's stopped worrying so much about what you'd think and starting to care more about other things. I know that you'd want him to move on, and he is. And I know that you would slap me silly for lying to him this whole time."

Marcus chuckled to himself about that last one.

"But I've gotta go. I promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure that Ian survives this, even if it kills me. If I survive, I'll talk with you after the War's over. But if I don't, I hope that Ian'll be able to tell you what happened."

* * *

Class: Archer  
True Name: EMIYA  
Master: Marcus Wilkins  
Gender: Male  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Height/Weight: 187cm/78kg

Strength: D  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: -

 **Class Skills**  
 _Independent Action B_  
It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. In addition, even if EMIYA's spiritual core sustains lethal damage, he can still survive for a short period.

 _Magic Resistance D_  
Cancels _Single-Action_ spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Although EMIYA was a magus during his life and possesses unusual Projection sorcery, his affinity with ' _sorcery_ ' is much worse compared to Heroic Spirits of ancient times who saw sorceries and True Magics as commonplace. The level of Magic Resistance is a result of this.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Clairvoyance C_  
Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometers. EMIYA acquires this by applying Reinforcement to his eyes.

 _Magecraft C-_  
Capable of using orthodox Thaumaturgy, such as ' _Reinforcement_ ' to temporarily increase the essence of the tool and ' _Projection_ ' to grasp the structure of the substance and temporarily replicate it. During his life time, the sorceries learned by Emiya are unremarkable. Before becoming a Heroic Spirit, even ' _Reinforcement_ ' was quite difficult. However, the ' _Projection_ ' sorcery he wields is quite special, as it is able to duplicate weapons, including all the components, to near perfection. In addition, during duplication, he can even read the wielder's skills, which allows him to gain all kinds of Noble Phantasms and combat skills.

 _Eye of the Mind (True) B_  
Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Unlimited Blade Works "Infinite Creation of Swords"_ _E~A++_  
Type: ?  
Range: ?  
Maximum Targets: ?  
The "Innate Bound Field" wielded by Emiya. It is his ability as a Heroic Spirit with no Noble Phantasms. The inside of the reality marble is a world like a steel mill, filled with weapons, flames, and giant gears. The uncountable swords plunge into the ground and were preserved thus. The majority of the weapons persevered in the reality marble are Noble Phantasms of Heroic Spirits copied through projection sorcery, each possessing deadly powers. Although the majority of the weapons are swords, the Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defence against projectiles, "Rho Aias", is also said to be copied and stored in the reality marble. Also, the ability of the replicated Noble Phantasm suffers one rank down compared to the original.

Not only can Emiya freely access the weapon stored inside Unlimited Blade Works, he can also modify the weapons to his wish like Caladabolg II. In addition, he is able to capitalise on his ability to repeatedly project: use Noble Phantasms as disposable arrows, and then unleash the magical energy stored within – the tactic called "Broken Phantasm".

 _Rho Aias "Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens"_  
The shield used by the hero of Trojan War, Aias. The Boundary Field Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defence against projectile weapons.

 _Kansho and Bakuya "Gan Jiang and Mo Ye"_  
The famous swords of Chinese legend. The Yin-Yang, Female-Male paired swords based on the Yin-Yang Doctrine. Emiya's favourite melee weapons.

 _Caladbolg II "The Fake Spiral Sword"_  
The legendary sword "Caladbolg" of the Ulster Cycle, projected and modified by Emiya. Not very useful as a sword, but rather used as an arrow for "Broken Phantasm".

Class: Lancer  
True Name: Cu Chulainn  
Master: Harry Clark  
Gender: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral  
Height/Weight: 185cm/70kg

Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: B

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance_ _C_  
Cú Chulainn holds a Magic Resistance of Rank C. Aria of two verses and below are cancelled, but beyond that High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals cannot even be defended against. That said, confronting a Servant of his superior speed (Agility A), finding the opportunity to use large-scale magecraft is next to impossible. Also, considerable skill is required to successfully "hit" him with the invoked magecraft. Judging from these factors, in situations of close combat, Cú Chulainn may have a "necessary and sufficient" rank of Magic Resistance.

In addition, as depicted in legend, he himself learned magecraft (18 Primordial Runes) in the "Land of Shadows", taking pride in having the skill and knowledge to qualify for Caster class. Even in a scene of the story, he sees through the presence of Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda at a glance, considers the situation, and makes the decision not to destroy it. Cú Chulainn is not just a reckless warrior.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Battle Continuation_ _A_  
Legend tells that the dying Cú Chulainn tied himself to a tree before taking his last breath. For he who possesses such a legend, the dying struggle is particularly fierce. Even in a hopeless battle, Cú Chulainn was still able to demonstrate astonishing tenacity, delaying Gilgamesh for half a day.  
Against Emiya who dextrously fended off his spear thrusts, Cú Chulainn countered with an unyielding fighting spirit.

 _Disengage_ _C_  
The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat. Having been commanded to go on reconnaissance missions by his Master Kotomine, it can be said that this ability was fully demonstrated. From the start, Cú Chulainn excelled in seeing through battle situations, and had the responsibility to wage war and withdraw repeatedly from all the Servants.

 _Runes_ _B_  
Cú Chulainn obtained 18 Runes from his studies with Scáthach (Norse Runes), appropriately using them to respond in different situations. It is said that among these runes, one with the purpose of searching existed. It was the ability that supported his elusive actions during the Holy Grail War.

 _Protection from Arrows_ _B_ _  
_Ability to deal with projectiles. This is a power Cu Chulainn was born with. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. Even if the battle with Hasan Sabbaha, he cancelled the throwing swords hurled from the darkness. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.

 _Divinity_ _B_  
The circumstances behind Cú Chulainn's great divinity is his father's existence. His father was Lugh, the god who governed over the sun, a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. As a demigod whose father was an almighty god who possessed every skill such as knowledge, techniques and magic, and whose mother was Deichtine, younger sister of King Conchobar, he exhibited superior talent from birth. Boasting supernatural ability that separated him from ordinary people from a young age, in his training in the Land of Shadows, he received the original runes and terrible magic spear Gaé Bolg from Scáthach. Truly, he was a man predestined to become a hero. In Ireland, poetry and statues praising Cú Chulainn still remain to this day.

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _Gae Bolg "Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death" B_  
While this is a technique employing Gáe Bolg as a melee attack, it is originally a magic spear for throwing. With a technique that reverses the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, the "result" that "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than the moment it is thrust. Accordingly, the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated from it later. Without a great deal of luck (like Artoria), it can be said that this is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." However, against Servants like Heracles who can move even when their heart is destroyed, there is a small disadvantage. Compared to the Spear of Striking Death Flight, both the range of effectiveness and the destructive power are weakened. However, it is worth mentioning that "the magical energy cost is low." For having such a strong effect as "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart," without the need of a terrible amount of magical power, it becomes an excellent Noble Phantasm of extraordinary usability.

 _Gae Bolg "Soaring Spear that Pierces with Death" B_  
The largest and most powerful attack delivered using Gae Bolg. The "attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy" which legends speak of is Gae Bolg – Striking Death Flight. After accelerating through an approach run, Cú Chulainn takes to the skies and activates Striking Death Flight by hurling it towards the ground with all his might.

Different from Gae Bolg – Piercing Death Thorn, Striking Death Flight does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but compared to Piercing Death Thorn, both power and area of effect are increased (intense consumption of Magic Energy). It is a technique that attacks the enemies together with the surrounding area, in a carpet bombing fashion. Even resilient bulwark or agile body are not immune to the power of Striking Death Flight; Gae Bolg will send the enemy horde flying. In legend, the demonic spear is said to split into 30 and pour down over the enemy, but it seems the number has increased after Cú Chulainn became a Heroic Spirit.

Class: Ruler  
Gender: Female  
Height/Weight: 159cm/44kg  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Magic: A  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: A++

 **Class Skills**  
 _Magic Resistance EX_  
In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, she demonstrates a high anti-magic from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church.

 _True Name Discernment B_  
If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required.

 _God's Resolution A_  
Ruler's privilege. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose others Command Spells.

 **Personal Skills**  
 _Revelation A_  
A Skill equivalent to "Instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

 _Charisma C_  
The natural talent to command an army. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.

 _Saint A_  
Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible".

 **Noble Phantasms**  
 _La Pucelle "The Crimson Holy Virgin" C~EX_  
Type: Suicide  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?  
A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Joan will be extinguished.

 _Luminosite Eternelle "God is Here With Me" A_  
Rank: A  
Type: Barrier  
Range: 1-10  
Maximum number of targets: -

* * *

 **So, now we're just a step away from the end of this fanfic. Everything's going to be on the line. It'll be about a week or two before the finale releases because I want to make sure that I'm putting my best into the climatic conclusion of _Fate/new dawn_. I'm going to do my best to keep from procrastinating and I will make sure that I get the finale out within two weeks, excluding circumstances beyond my control getting in the way.**

 **Now for reviews.  
Guest: Please keep your reviews short and relevant to the fanfic. I do appreciate the fact that you like this fic, but you are going on extremely long tangents about what you dislike about Fate/Apocrypha or the series in general. Quite frankly, it's annoying. But again, I still do appreciate your support.**

 **LunaRose2468: Thanks. I was a little worried that you wouldn't appreciate the changes, but this is a relief.**

 **KnightOfZaku: We'll see about that first one. As for the second one, I'm gonna have to say no to Summer Kiyohime. Even if the existence of the Fate series in this reality has somehow confused the Throne of Heroes itself a little, Summer Servants would be out-of-place, especially with the darker tone the prequel's going to have. Plus, the whole idea of a Servant fighting a Grail War in a swinsuit is just...really ridiculous for me. Sounds like a crackfic in the making. Billy the Kid is a much more fitting suggestion, though, so I might throw him in. As for Mysterious Heroine X... Maybe. She'd most likely end up being comic relief because her entire existence is a joke poking fun at the Saberface trend. Though, she'd also be more fitting because the previous War's Saber is a Saberface. And finally, the prequel will be next after this is complete but there will be a small period of time where I'm taking a break from this project between this fic's completion and the prequel's release. The sequel will come last and round out the trilogy.**

 **Devin sands: Unfortunately, I plan on limiting the prequel's roster to Servants who are either OCs or debuted in Grand Order, so Vlad and Karna don't qualify. But that does _not_ mean they can't show up in the sequel.**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


	30. Finale

The remaining four Master-Servant pairs in the Alpha faction met at Caster's base that night to prepare for the events that would transpire, all hoping that night would be the final night of the Holy Grail War.

"So, like I said, we will discuss strategy tonight," Marcus began before laying down a map with a red circle around the area where Frederick's estate was located. "Caster will go first to set up a Bounded Field around this area to make sure bystanders don't stumble in."

"Once that's done, Caster will return here and remain on standby. Lily's filled me in on Caster's abilities, and it'll be best if she's our trump card," Marcus said. "Then, Archer and Mordred will charge the front of the estate, with Ada and I keeping our distance from the area."

"Hopefully, Lancer and Assassin of Omega will be drawn towards them and leave Frederick open for our Assassin to sneak in, find him, and kill him."

"But what about Heracles?" Ada asked. "That monster is the most concerning enemy we have."

"Should he show up, that's when Caster will be brought in. She has a Noble Phantasm that should allow her to at least stall him long enough for Ruler to arrive. No doubt she'll be watching this," Marcus then sighed. "But there is another factor that might come into play…"

"Oh, what now?" Ada growled.

"Near the end of the last War, irregularities began occurring with the Grail and it began summoning entities known as Shadow Servants," Marcus explained. "Fortunately, their improper summoning makes them weaker and keeps them from using Noble Phantasms."

"They're also stupid and more like beasts acting on instinct. They'll hone in on the first Servant they sense. Though, if they sense multiple Servants in one area, they will head towards that as opposed to a lone Servant."

"But, anyway, if a large group of Shadow Servants attack Caster, she'll have to lead them to us. If it's just one or two, she might be able to take them. But if there's several of them, no use fighting. Once we've got majority of the Shadow Servants in one area, I'll have Archer use his Noble Phantasm and that should allow us to at least take out majority of them."

"So, in summary, the goals are to eliminate Lancer and Assassin of Omega and stall Berserker of Omega long enough that Ruler can exorcise Kylie, all while wiping out any Shadow Servants that might show up. Understand?"

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Finale: Dawn's Early Light**

* * *

Frederick was anticipating an attack from the Alpha faction, so he had Jeffrey order Lancer to set up a Bounded Field that would detect anyone who enters the area around his estate will ill-intent. In the meantime, Frederick, Harry, and Lancer were passing the time with a game of poker while Assassin just stood in the corner. Lancer then placed his cards face-down on the table when he detected something enter the Bounded Field.

"We have company," he said. "Two Servants are approaching from the front."

"Only two?" Frederick inquired.

"Yeah," Lancer replied. "Just two?"

"Then, I'll have to come with you," Frederick stated. "That way I can have some readily available protection should Assassin of Alpha show up."

"Let's be off then," he then stood up before leaving the room. "They are being polite enough to knock on our front door, so we should greet them in kind."

* * *

Mordred and Archer leapt over the gate of Frederick's estate and landed on the stone path going down the middle of the yard. The path split off in a cross formation at the center of the yard, with the remaining area being a beautiful garden. Various flowers were growing with a one large statue in each section of the garden; a lion, an eagle, an angel, and a bull, respectively. There was a fountain in the middle of the cross-shaped stone path. The mansion was around two stories tall, with a balcony above the entrance.

Frederick and Harry stepped onto the balcony.

"So, only two Servants were sent after all," Frederick said. "But I suppose I should welcome you, even if you are uninvited, ill-meaning guests."

"And some congratulations are in order too, perhaps," he then stated. "After all, you and your Masters have made it this far in this contest."

"Dude, they're here to kill us and you're being all polite with them…" Harry deadpanned.

Lancer and Assassin of Omega then materialized beside their Masters.

"But regardless, the rules of the Holy Grail War are clear. Only the last remaining Master and Servant pair is allowed to obtain the Grail and have their wishes come true," Frederick continued. "While I am certain your conviction is truly enough for you to come this far, I regret to say that your paths end here."

"Kill them, Assassin," Frederick order his Servant, who complied by jumping off the balcony to confront their enemies.

"Go get 'em, boy!" Harry commanded.

"I'm not a dog!" Lancer snarled before following after Assassin.

"Well, now that your little greeting's outta the way, I have an Assassin to hide from," Harry said before going back inside.

Lancer rushed at Mordred before thrusting his spear forwards, only for Mordred to block with her sword. Mordred then countered by swinging her blade at Lancer before kicking him away. The knight then proceeded to rush Lancer and bring her sword down on him. Lancer blocked using his spear and pushed Mordred away. She stumbled back a bit but recovered quickly enough to block a swing of Lancer's spear. The two of them then began moving at speeds impossible for a human to achieve, blades clashing.

Assassin activated his Presence Concealment and moved behind Archer before striking. Archer turned around quickly enough that he was able to block the knife with one of his swords. Archer then thrust the other sword forward, but Assassin was quick enough to dodge it.

" _Be careful, Archer. If he breaks out Phantasm Punisher, you'll be in serious trouble,"_ Marcus said to Archer.

Assassin then kicked Archer in the gut to push him away before rushing towards him and stabbing his knife forward. Archer grunted in pain as the knife was pulled out before swinging his twin falchions at his opponent. Assassin was able to avoid one slash but was cut by the other and then Archer thrust both blades forward. Archer's projected swords then faded, forcing him to punch Assassin and knock him away. He then projected his bow and began firing swords at his enemy.

The first shot hit Assassin's chest, though he was able to recover quickly enough to dodge the next few shots as he charged forwards. But before he could stab Archer, the Heroic Spirit of the Bow then leaped into the air and continued firing at the hooded Servant in midair. Shortly before he landed, Archer dismissed his bow and summoned Kanshou and Bakuya.

" **Chronos Rose** …" Assassin then said before dashing towards Assassin at speeds not even a Servant could manage to keep up with.

Assassin dashed around Archer while slicing at him various times with his knife before stopping behind the tanned Servant and pulling a gun out. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, followed by the sound of metal clanking as it fell to the ground before a very familiar roar resounded through the area.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅-!"

That distracted Assassin long enough that Archer was able to knock the gun out of his hands.

* * *

Ian and Assassin climbed the wall in the back of Frederick's mansion before sneaking in through the back door. Ian had a feeling that Harry was going to be nearby and wanted to be the one to kill his deadbeat father, so venturing into the mansion with Assassin would mean killing two birds with one stone, fairly literally in this case. Ian was wearing black gloves to make sure that his fingerprints wouldn't be found when the police inevitably came to investigate Frederick's death.

"This is Ian. Assassin and I have managed to infiltrate the mansion," Ian said into his radio.

" _Good, but Assassin of Omega is giving Archer a hard time. Get rid of Frederick as soon as possible. He's on the front balcony."_

Lancer growled as he heard Berserker's roar.

" _D***it! Lancer, get rid of the Servant you're fighting and focus on that monster!"_

"Tch. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this short…" Lancer sighed. " **Gae Bolg**!"

Mordred's heart was impaled, and the spear was thrust forward, contrary to the natural order of causality. The False Servant then faded away in a shower of golden particles.

Lancer then etched some runes onto his spear, temporarily boosting Gae Bolg to an A-Rank Noble Phantasm. The blue spearman then ran towards Berserker before jumping into the air. Crimson energy enshrouded his spear as he prepared to throw it.

" **Gae Bolg**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ada was on her way back to her apartment, having just reported to the other Alpha members that Mordred died before then letting Emily know that she was coming home. This was very fortunate because that meant she would be able to spend more time with Emily after all. And it wasn't like she had much of a desire for the Grail anymore anyway. But she was still fond of Mordred, so it was a shame she wouldn't be around anymore.

" _Still, who names their weapon 'Gay Bulge'?"_ she silently mused to herself.

Ada was unaware of the black shadows beginning to form across the city. These shadows were fragments of a time where magi were still around and when the Holy Grail was desired as a means to reach the Root, the Akashic Records. Thirty-eight remnants of Servants who fought and died for the Holy Grail were brought into the world to fight a battle that they had long since lost. All they desired was one thing.

" **Holy Grail…"**

* * *

The shadow of Spartacus approached Caster's base. Although the gladiator held nothing dearer in his heart than defeating oppressors, the shadow desired the Holy Grail instead.

Within the base, Caster stood up when she sensed something was trespassing on her territory.

"Stay here, Master," she said. "I will eliminate the disturbance."

" _Lily, come in,"_ Marcus' voice said through the radio as Caster left to confront the intruder.

"Yes?" Lily replied.

" _Things are starting to go south. Berserker's showed up and Lancer killed Mordred, but no sign of Ruler yet,"_ Marcus stated. _"We need Caster right away!"_

"Um, a Shadow Servant seems to have shown up, but I'm sure that

Shadow Spartacus laughed as the Dragon Tooth Warriors swarmed it, only to be easily smashed apart. The skeletal soldiers didn't even manage to scratch the Shadow Servant as it waded its way through the sea of Dragon Tooth Warriors.

"Oh dear…" Caster sighed as she saw what she had to deal with. "But hopefully, being a fragment of what you once were will make this a little easier."

Caster then manipulated a nearby pool of water to burst out of a nearby room and wrap itself around Shadow Spartacus and the remaining Dragoon Tooth Warriors. Caster then used a spell to turn the water into a block of ice, crushing anything inside of it. However, it was unable to hold Shadow Spartacus and it eventually broke free.

" **Holy Grail…"**

"Very well. I have more than enough to take you on," Caster said before using _Territory Creation_ to eliminate most of the wall in that section of the base, revealing several rectangular pools of water.

She then manipulated the water to shoot out towards Shadow Spartacus before turning into a large water spout. Shadow Spartacus was launched out of the base before Caster had the water spout morph into a dragon shape and chase after the Shadow Servant. The water dragon opened its mouth and swallowed its enemy before diving down into the river.

Unfortunately, this didn't kill the Shadow Servant and it rose out of the water before walking onto the shore.

" **Holy Grail…"**

Caster flew out of the hole the dragon made while chasing after Shadow Spartacus and sighed after seeing that it was still alive. She cast a spell that launched a volley of fireballs at the Shadow Servant but was unable to slow Shadow Spartacus down. Fortunately, it was unable to attack Caster due to her being in the air beyond its reach.

" _Marcus called in. He says that things are going downhill at Frederick's estate and we're needed there,"_ Lily said telepathically to Caster.

Caster sighed in irritation. _"Just a moment, Master. This Shadow Servant is being particularly irritating."_

" **Ryujin**!" Caster yelled before launching a large blue fireball with her staff down at Shadow Spartacus.

There was a large explosion, but Shadow Spartacus was still standing. Caster used Ryujin again to finish it off.

However, she then detected more presences intruding on her territory. Five more to be exact. Knowing that she would be unable to had so many at once, even if their improper summoning made them weaker, Caster decided to flee. She used _Territory Creation_ to open a quick path to Lily.

"Master, we have to leave," she said.

Caster manipulated the base once again to open the roof up before taking hold of Lily and flying out. The two of them quickly approached Frederick's estate and Caster dropped Lily off on a nearby rooftop.

"You should be safe here, Master," Caster said. "I will go assist our allies."

* * *

Archer and Assassin were quickly irritated by the Shadow Servants suddenly showing up to swarm Frederick's estate. Archer had cut two down but was then attacked by a Berserker-class Shadow Servant.

" **Phantasm Punisher**!" Assassin shouted before his knife began glowing and was thrust forward to fell a Caster.

' _There's no end to these things…'_ Archer inwardly growled.

At that moment, Assassin felt pain shoot through his connection to Frederick before some Shadow Servants proceeded to pile on him.

* * *

Ian opened a door and found that he had finally made it to Frederick's location. The door to the balcony was open behind a desk with a chair shifted to the side allowing Ian to see his target. Frederick heard the sound of the door opening and saw Ian standing in the doorway.

"So, I'm assuming that you are the Master of Assassin of Alpha," he said.

Ian was silent.

"But the fact that someone so young was thrown into such a bloody contest... It's a shame…" Frederick shook his head. "Nicholas was younger than you were. But thanks to my foolishness, Jeffrey was able to kill him and take his Servant."

"And Louis was around your age. I'm not sure who killed him, but that doesn't make his death any less of a shame…"

"I did it," Ian admitted.

"…I see." Frederick said sadly. "But regardless, I'm certain that it wasn't anything personal."

"No. It wasn't. It was only the matters of the Holy Grail War," Ian said.

Frederick pulled out a gun. "Surrender your Command Seals. I'd hate to see another young person die in this conflict, even if my victory would mean America prospers."

"So, you're a patriot, huh," Ian said.

"Yes," Frederick said proudly. "There is hardly any nobler goal out there, so please, your Command Seals."

Frederick held out his hand and Ian walked forward.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Ian shook his head. "Assassin's become like a daughter to me and I want to use the Grail to help someone else. Someone who's been able to find it in her heart to accept someone as messed up as I am. I'm not going to give any of that up."

"I see…" Frederick replied.

"But, you're a patriot, right?" Ian inquired. "And there's no sweeter and fitting death than dying for your country, right?"

At that moment, Assassin dropped her _Presence Concealment_ and stabbed Frederick's arm with one knife while using the other to stab him into the gut. Frederick fell to the floor as he dropped his gun, silently cursing himself for being foolish enough to ignore the fact that Assassin was hiding somewhere.

"Rejoice, Mr. James. You have died for your country," Ian said as Assassin landed the finishing blow by stabbing Frederick in the heart.

* * *

As Caster descended, she used Ryujin to launch a large blue fireball towards the Shadow Servants ganging up on Assassin of Omega. When the smoke cleared, there was a large shower of golden particles and neither of those Servants were alive.

Lancer thrust his spear into the heart of a Shadow Servant and quickly turned around to strike another one. Suddenly, that Shadow Servant was impaled from behind by another spear. When the shower of golden particles ended, Ruler was standing where the Shadow Servant once was.

"Who're you?" Lancer questioned.

"Servant Ruler. I have not come to fight you. These shadows are an irregularity and I am bound by my duty to slay them," Ruler answered.

"Eh, suit yourself," Lancer said.

" _Lancer, come in,"_ Harry said. _"Come to the front of the mansion. Once I'm there, begin cutting a path for me to Jeffrey. I'm gonna kill him and his pet monster."_

Ian and Assassin had stepped out of the mansion and saw the remaining Servants were still fighting the Shadow Servants.

"The goal is to cut Jeffrey's arm off. That'll sever his connection to Berserker and leave him open for Ruler to exorcize him," Ian said.

"Got it, Daddy. We'll protect you,"

Archer leapt high into the air and summoned his bow and Caladbolg II. He then aimed at Berserker and some of the Shadow Servants fighting him. The ensuing explosion took one of Berserker's lives and killed the Shadow Servants nearby. As he landed, he dismissed the bow and summoned Kanshou and Bakuya.

When he landed, he was greeted by a Shadow Servant that Marcus was able to recognize by silhouette alone.

" _No…"_ Marcus said, horrified. _"No!"_

The hair tied back in a bun. The kimono. The tsurugi sword grasped in hand. It was _her_.

It was _his_ Saber.

" _Kill it, Archer! Kill it!"_ Marcus yelled. _"That abomination is disgracing Saber! Kill it!"_

Archer could tell that Marcus was having flashbacks to his time in the previous War, the moments with Saber that he held dear, and when she died in his arms at the end of the War. The despair in his voice made it incredibly obvious.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm," Archer threw Kanshou and Bakuya, with Shadow Saber deflecting them easily. But this was what he intended.

"Our strength rips the mountains."

He summoned a second pair and slashed at Shadow Saber.

"Our swords split the water."

The thrown pair struck their target from behind/

"Our names reach the imperial villa."

Archer summoned Kanshou and Bakuya in their Overedge forms.

"We cannot hold the heavens together."

The final blow was delivered, killing Shadow Saber.

* * *

Ian and Assassin slipped past Berserker while he was preoccupied with a Berserker-class Shadow Servant and were now in front of Kylie's vessel, Jeffrey's corpse.

" **You look familiar,"** Kylie said. **"You look like this one woman from last time."**

"That was my mother," Ian said.

"Still going on about your mother…" Harry said as he walked up.

"But what the hell happened to you?" Harry then said to Jeffrey. "You didn't sound like a little girl the last time we met."

" **That stupid boy was only just a puppet,"** Kylie smirked. **"No matter what you do, you can't stop me. You can't kill ghosts."**

"But I will! You killed my mom!" Ian yelled.

"Your mom didn't love you!" Harry shouted. "Psychos don't give a d*** about anyone but themselves!"

"Then why did she die protecting my uncle?" Ian retorted.

" ** _To me, Berserker._ "**

In a red flash, Berserker was between Kylie and the others. He raised his sword to strike Ian, but Harry pushed the boy out the way at the last second. As he did, he used a Command Seal to summon Lancer to him.

"Get the kid away," Harry said with his last breath.

* * *

Archer, Caster, and Ruler were gathered near the fountain in the center of the yard. The remaining Shadow Servants were closing in on them.

"I need to prepare my Noble Phantasm. Cover me," Archer stated.

Just as he said that, Lancer leapt towards them carrying Ian before dropping him off near them and Assassin followed quickly after. The blue spearman then dissipated in a shower of golden particles.

"Defend my brethren, my banner! God is here with me! **Luminosite Eternelle**!"

The banner created a barrier around those gathered around Ruler.

" **I am the bone of my sword…"** Archer began. **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

Ian looked at Archer in awe. He was really going to do it.

" **I have created over a thousand blades… Unknown to life nor known to death."**

Berserker advanced on them, cutting down a few Shadow Servants along the way.

" **Have withstood pain to create many weapons… Yet, those hands will never hold anything."**

Caster fired a spell to knock a Shadow Servant away.

" **So as I pray…"**

Ian then smiled at Archer.

" **Unlimited Blade Works!"**

* * *

A flash of white enveloped the perspectives of everyone being pulled into Unlimited Blade Works.

They were now in a barren land that was a steel manufacturing factory producing countless swords without their owners. Monolithic black gears filled the sky, gyrating in the distance. A countless number of swords dotted the landscape, as far as the eye could see. They were grave markers in the wasteland, representing the losses of a great conflict.

But to Ian, his new surroundings were a source of awe.

"My God…" he muttered.

The Shadow Servants didn't stand a chance once the Reality Marble was deployed. Several swords were summoned and launched at them, cutting them down in great numbers until only Berserker remained.

"The time has come, then," Caster said before ascending into the air. " **Owatatsumi-no-Kami** …"

Caster was enveloped in a sapphire light before returning to her original form. She was now a large, beautiful Asian dragon with blue scales that shimmered like newly-polished sapphires. She dove down towards Berserker and Archer charged in after her. Caster launched a large blue fireball at Berserker before chomping down on him and throwing him into the air. Archer then summoned his bow and fired Caladbolg II at the airborne Berserker, who was then smacked down by Caster's tail.

After Berserker crashed to the ground, Archer rushed in and unleashed the Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique on him. The tanned man then leapt back as Caster unleashed a torrent of blue fire from her mouth at Berserker, taking one of his lives. She then flew into the air and opened her mouth.

" **Ryujin!"**

An even large ball of blue fire was launched at Berserker shortly after he regenerated from losing one of his lives. The impact and explosion claimed yet another life. Archer rushed in, but Berserker recovered too quickly and slashed him across the chest with his axe-sword. Archer was knocked away and staggered to his feet, only for Berserker to rush in and follow up the attack, killing the Servant of the Bow.

The world was enveloped in light again.

* * *

Lily was surprised when Ian, Assassin, Ruler, and Berserker returned with a blue dragon accompanying them. But she knew that it was Caster.

"So beautiful…" she said.

Caster dove to bite down on Berserker again, only for him to dodge and unleash Nine Lives on her. Caster fell down, her large body smashing majority of the flowers and statues in the garden. Her body glowed again before she returned to normal.

While Berserker was occupied, the other three went to confront Kylie.

" **You!"** Kylie yelled. **"You will not destroy me!"**

But right when she was about to use a Command Seal to summon Berserker back to her, Assassin cut that arm off.

" **NO!"**

The knees of Kylie's vessel gave out and Ruler's hand began glowing before being placed on its head.

"Cry out to the Lord in your trouble, and He will lead you to life," Ruler chanted.

" **D*** you! D*** you! D-"**

Jeffrey's body fell down as Kylie's spirit was exorcized from it.

Caster sighed. Berserker was about to strike her down when he suddenly dissipated. But that didn't really matter, for she was already on death's door as is. She staggered to her feet and dematerialized before making her way to Lily. This would hopefully allow her to make it to her Master. And she did.

"Caster, are you alri-" Lily asked concernedly as Caster materialized by her.

Caster shook her head, causing Lily to frown, tears forming in her good eye.

"But I have enough mana to get you down from here," Caster extended her hand towards Lily. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you, Ruler," Ian said.

"You're welcome," Ruler replied.

Lily and Caster walked towards the three of them. Caster's mana reserves then ran dry at that moment and she began disappearing in a shower of golden particles.

"Thank you, Caster. For everything," Lily said.

Caster gave one last smile to Lily.

"So, that's that, huh?" Ian said solemnly before examining the condition of the yard. "Geez, what a mess…"

"You are the victor of the Holy Grail War," Ruler stated. "Come, I will guide you to it."

* * *

Marcus leaned back in his chair and sighed. Ian had just called in and confirmed the deaths of Harry, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, and Caster and that Kylie was successfully exorcized. He then looked at the photograph of himself and Jenny holding little Ian in her arms.

"We were so happy back then…" he mused to himself. "Well, happier."

He then looked to the photograph of himself and Saber before looking towards a new photo. It was taken shortly before the Alpha faction attacked Caster of Omega's base; himself, Archer, Abraham, Saber, Serena, Rider, Ian, Assassin, Lily, Caster, Wesley, and Berserker. Leeroy and Lancer were absent, having already been eliminated from the competition by then, unfortunately. At the very least, Leeroy was still alive though.

"Heh…" he chuckled. "At least this War wasn't as much of a disaster…"

Some time passed and then Marcus heard the doorbell ring. He stood up and walked towards the front door. Looking into the peephole revealed that Ian was there, holding something, so he opened the door. Doing so allowed him to see that Ian was holding Assassin in his arms, with the girl wrapped up in his hoodie.

"So, uh, Assassin used the Grail to become human, but that somehow got rid of her clothes," Ian said awkwardly.

Marcus sighed. "So, what did you use it for?"

"Lily's mom was diagnosed with cancer. _Terminal_ cancer," Ian explained. "So, I did her a favor and healed that cancer."

Marcus smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"It's much better than what your mom wanted to do," Marcus stated.

"And what was that?"

Marcus then whispered into Ian's ear, causing him to wince when he heard the answer to his question.

"God! That's horrible, even if he did deserve it!"

"Come in, it's past your bedtime," Marcus said.

Ian then walked in.

"And by the way, we're not referring to Assassin using her class," Ian said. "Her name is now Jackie."

Marcus smiled again. _'I know you'd be proud of him, Jenny.'_

* * *

 **So, there's only an epilogue left after this one and then Fate/new dawn is finished. The Shadow Servants are a result of the Grail being cracked, which answers KnightOfZaku's question about what effects that might have. Fortunately, Angra Mainyu is not in the Grail in this timeline.**

 **So, Dario and Ada are the only survivors of the Omega faction. Dario will show up again in the epilogue and play a role yet again in the sequel.**

 **I'm hoping that you guys are as satisfied with how this turned out as much as I am. This has been lots of fun to write and I'm hoping that the prequel and sequel will do as well as or better than this fic.  
**

 **So, if you have ideas for an OC Servant for the prequel, just PM me. Take a look at any one of the various stat sheets throughout this fic and create something like this, but you will have to include background and personality for that Servant in the PM. I'm going to limit it to one Servant (situations like Anne Bonny & Mary Read do count as one Servant, in case you want to try that) per PM. Additionally, you can create an OC Master, but it must accompany an OC Servant. However, Archer, Lancer, and Assassin are the only open spots.**

 **Also, KnightOfZaku, your suggestion to include Brynhildr is much better than Summer Kiyohime. While Brynhildr is actually from Prototype, Servants from that little section of the franchise doesn't seem to get that much love in comparison to stay night, Zero, EXTRA, and Apocrypha. I don't recall seeing that many fanfics involving Brynhildr anyway.**

 **Again, if you want to recommend a canon Servant, please limit it to ones debuting in Grand Order, Prototype, or maybe even strange fake (disregarding Enkidu and Gilgamesh, who did first appear in stay night anyway).**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores, jyaa-nee!**


	31. Epilogue

The day after the last battle of the Holy Grail War, Ian and Jackie visited Jenny's grave.

"Is this Grandma?"

"…Yes. It is…" Ian said sadly.

Ian then looked at the headstone.

"Hey, Mom," Ian said. "So, uh, to start… I know what happened during the last…well, you know…"

"Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. I looked up to you, thought you were one of the best people in the world. Then, I found out that you were the opposite… But I know you did love me. Even if I don't like that you were a psychopath, I know that you still did love me, and that's okay."

"Jeffrey's dead, Kylie's gone, and my _father_ is dead too," Ian said, briefly adopting a venomous tone when referring to his father. "Though, surprisingly, that deadbeat died pushing me out of the way of Berserker's attack."

"…Guess he wasn't as much of a dick as we thought he was."

"So, this is Jackie," Ian then said. "She's my daughter now. Though, officially, she was adopted by Uncle Marcus. That'll be fun to explain to people…"

"But she's a good kid. You'd probably like her," Ian said. "She as some of the…tendencies we have, but she's still a sweet girl."

"Then, there's this other girl. Her name's Lily. Uncle Marcus said he told you about her, but I wanted to tell you myself," Ian said. "I love her. W-We haven't gone out on a date yet, but I still love her."

"And Jackie's been asking me when Lily and I are going to get married," Ian chuckled. "I keep telling her that I don't know, but she still wants Lily to be her mommy."

"Thanks for everything, Mom. I know that you were only able to raise me for six years, but I still love you."

* * *

 **Fate/new dawn  
Epilogue: Daybreak**

* * *

"Thanks for coming by, Emily," Ada said as she and Emily walked to the latter's car.

"No problem," Emily replied.

Ada still had to take care of somethings before she could go live in Emily's apartment with her. Firstly, she had recently filed a two-weeks' notice for resignation at her job. Once that time had gone by, she would be able to leave for San Antonio, where Emily's apartment building was located. It was a little sad, but Ada couldn't really do anything else about it.

"See you in two weeks," Emily said after loading her bags into the car.

"See you then," Ada said.

The two of them then kissed before Emily got into her car. Ada watched as the car pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.

* * *

"Order, gentlemen! This meeting of the Operation Holy Grail Committee will now commence," Madison declared.

A few days after the War ended, the Committee called a meeting to discuss the outcome of the latest Holy Grail War.

"Your report, Mr. Lee," Madison said.

"The death of Mr. James was as a murder. Officially, the suspect is unknown and hasn't been found yet," Richard said, explaining the cover-up.

Madison was saddened by Frederick's death, even if sacrifices had to be made. Frederick was a good man and Madison liked him. He had put the utmost faith in him, so his death was very disappointing.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee," Madison said. "Now, onto you next subject; preparing for the next Holy Grail War."

"It is imperative that we find a catalyst for a Servant that will give us an edge in the next War." Payne stated.

"And who would you suggest? Gilgamesh?" Hamilton questioned. "We all should know that egomaniac is nigh-uncontrollable!"

"No," Payne replied. "But I do know of a Servant that could take the King of Heroes on in a fight and possibly win."

"And who might this be?" Madison inquired.

"Karna," Payne stated. "The Son of Surya. Hero of Charity."

"Well, Indian mythology contains several figures that are absurdly powerful," Richard said. "Karna would certainly be quite an asset."

"Mr. Payne, you certainly are on to something," Madison said.

"Thank you, Chairman."

"Karna has a Skill known as _Discernment of the Poor_ , which allows him to figure out an individual's true intentions," Madison explained. "If we were to summon him, we would then be able to figure out whether or not the Master representing us is genuinely loyal."

Payne smiled proudly.

"However, we must procure more catalysts, just in case," Madison said. "'The best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry.'"

* * *

"You called for me, Father," Dario said as he shut the door to his father's room behind him.

"Yes," Niccolo said. "Dario, I feel that you are hiding something from me."

"…I am jealous of Dominico," Dario admitted. "Ever since, I was a boy, I wanted to be a priest like you, Father, but when you chose to train him instead… I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Niccolo said. "However, that wasn't what I was expecting from you."

"What?"

"I know about the Holy Grail War."

That revelation hit Dario like a brick to the face.

"The truth behind my assignment here is that I was sent to observe the Holy Grail War in this city," Niccolo explained. "I work for an organization called Paradisum. We wish to use the Holy Grail to reveal the glory of God to the world."

"Seeing how you already have experience with the Grail War, I have decided to offer you the chance to join us."

Dario thought about it for a moment. "…I accept."

* * *

Ian went to school the day after Spring Break. Jackie was no longer a Servant, so she couldn't accompany him in spirit form anymore. She remained at the house, with Marcus watching over her instead of heading to work. The young girl still had to be rehabilitated, so they couldn't just bring a babysitter in to watch her. Fortunately, they were making good progress in that. But while they were able to convince her to not talk about killing people, they were having some difficulty correcting her habit of referring to herself using first person plural pronouns. That said, they were still worried that Jackie would accidentally slip on the former issue, so not bringing in a babysitter and having Marcus watch her was a precaution.

Ian sat with Lily at lunch again. And to his surprise, she was no longer wearing her medical eyepatch.

"Hey," Ian said, surprised.

"Um, are you-"

"I'm fine," Ian said. "I'm just…surprised to see you without your eyepatch. That's all."

"It's alright. Most people are," Lily smiled. "So, how's Jackie?"

"She's doing good," Ian answered. "Uncle Marcus and I are still working out the…oddities with her, though."

"She's still asking when you and I are getting married," Ian then smiled, electing a giggle from Lily.

"Still, that's going to be…tricky to explain to Mom and Dad," Lily then leaned in and whispered. "They still don't know about the you-know-what, so they just think that Mom's cancer going away is simply a miracle."

"It kinda is, though," Ian whispered back.

"I guess you're right," Lily shrugged before leaning back.

"You should have seen the look on Paisley's face when I told her my Mom's cancer miraculously went away," Lily giggled. "She was so surprised that I actually managed to make her shut up for once."

Ian chuckled, and a pause followed afterwards.

"So, um, what do you think?" Lily asked shyly. "How do I look without my eyepatch?"

"You look beautiful," Ian smiled.

* * *

A week or so later, Ian and Lily went on their first date. Lily's parents and Marcus decided to follow them to make sure that nothing bad happened, with Jackie deciding to tag along. Ian and Lily knew that their parental figures were close by but chose to ignore them and act naturally. However, Lily didn't know that Jackie was tagging along.

Ian wore a black tuxedo and Lily wore a white dress. The two of them were sitting at their own table while their families had managed to negotiate with the restaurant staff to get a table that was fairly close to theirs. It was close enough that they'd be able to keep an eye on the two teenagers, but far enough that they weren't easily noticeable. But again, Ian and Lily had figured that their families were there to keep an eye on them but acted like they weren't there.

"So, you must be Ian's little…sister? Cousin?" Martha said to Jackie. "You're so adorable!"

' _Oh boy, here it comes…'_ Marcus thought.

"Nuh-uh. He's my daddy," Jackie corrected.

Martha and her husband, Jorge, glanced at each other before looking back at Marcus and Jackie, a confused expression on their faces all the while. Marcus then sighed.

"Jackie was originally a homeless orphan who one day decided to follow Ian home from school and adopted _him_ as _her_ father," Marcus explained. "We don't know how she decided on that. But she pretty much latched onto him. However, he made her happy, so I adopted Jackie, even if she still insists that Ian is her dad."

That was a half-truth. Jackie was in fact a homeless orphan and she did adopt Ian as her father. However, Marcus omitted the details involving the Holy Grail War

"He _is_ our daddy!" Jackie insisted.

"Also, she has a habit of referring to herself as 'we' or 'us', which Ian and I aren't sure how that happened either."

"…Huh," Jorge said. _'Bit of a weird kid, but she seems like a sweet girl.'_

"So, when are Daddy and Lily getting married?" Jackie then asked, baffling Martha and Jorge again.

"Jackie-" Marcus said, expasparated.

"But they love each other. And when two people love each other, they get married, right?" Jackie replied.

Martha chuckled. "I'll have to ask Lily that."

"You really love to tease her about boys, don't you?" Jorge said.

"My mom did it to me when I was her age, and your _abuela_ liked to tease you about girls too, didn't she?" Martha responded.

Jorge's grandfather died when he was little, and his grandmother moved in with his parents afterwards due to financial issues. When he was a teenager, she would often teasingly ask him if there were any girls he liked.

"Grunkle Marcus, what's an ' _abuela_ '?" Jackie asked Marcus.

"That's the Spanish word for 'grandmother'," Marcus answered.

"Oh," Jackie then spoke to Martha. "So, when Daddy and Lily get married, you'll be my _abuela_."

* * *

Afterwards, Ian drove Lily home before heading to his own home. Lily's parents showed up shortly afterwards.

"Lily?" Martha called.

"I'm in my room!" Lily called back. "I'm changing. I'll be there in a moment

Lily soon walked out of her room in a pink nightgown. "Hi, Mom and Dad."

"So, how was your date with Ian?" Martha asked, pretending that she, Jorge, Marcus, and Jackie had totally not followed the two.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to pretend. Ian and I both figured you guys were keeping an eye on us," Lily replied.

"Honestly, I saw that one coming," Jorge admitted.

"But I loved it," Lily then said. "Thanks for asking."

"And we met Ian's self-proclaimed daughter, Jackie," Martha said.

' _Wait, Jackie was- Oh no…'_

"So, when are you two getting married?" Martha asked.

"M-Mom!" Lily's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hehe, you know I'm just teasing," Martha giggled.

* * *

Ten years passed by. Jackie was now twenty-years-old and in college. She had grown to be fairly tall, though her height was actually average compared to most other people her age. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, grey ripped jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Ian and Lily married six years ago. A little under two years later, Lily became pregnant and gave birth to a son, who was named Daniel. The two of them became video game designers and formed a small video game design group that operated in Philburg.

Marcus was still the CEO of Wilkins Incorporated, but he was planning on retiring in about ten years, at most. He had already found someone who he could entrust the company to when he stepped down, a diligent woman named Christina Jameson.

Jackie planning on going to medical school to become a surgeon but needed to take some courses in college first.

"Yeesh. What a jerk," Jackie said in her phone.

Jackie was talking to a friend of hers from middle school, Alexandra Ford. Alexandra had recently been having problems with her boyfriend and needed to vent her frustrations.

"Well, if you'd ask me, I'd say ditch him," she said. "Yeah. That jerk keeps on standing you up. I personally think he might be seeing someone else. Or he's just an a**."

"And if he threatens you tell him you have a friend who wants to become a surgeon and knows the human body pretty well," Jackie's joke elected some yelling from Alexandra. "Calm down, Alexa, I was joking. I won't kill him."

That was a lie. Alexa was a close friend of hers and Jackie probably would kill someone who hurt her. She didn't know this, though. In fact, no one who wasn't involved in the Holy Grail War knew what Jackie really was.

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't hurt him," Jackie sighed.

Jackie then noticed something on her hand and moved it so that she could see what it was. When she saw it, her eyes widened and she fell silent. It was a red emblem consisting of two knives crossed under a skull.

It was a Command Seal.

'… _Oh s***.'_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jackie then said, her sudden silence worrying Alexa. "H-Hey, I just remembered that I have to work on a homework assignment. I gotta let you go."

Jackie then walked over to her closet and pulled a black hoodie out before putting it on and pulling the hood up. She then stepped out of her apartment door and locked it behind her. She was glad that she decided to stay in Philburg, because she had to go see her father and let him know that the Holy Grail War was starting again immediately.

* * *

Ian was walking into the living room of the house he and Lily bought two years ago when he saw someone sitting in there, someone he never thought he would see in his entire life.

The man was old yet powerfully built with a beard and red eyes twinkling with mirth. The man's attire was quite curious, given that he was wearing black robes that made it incredibly obvious he was a mage of some kind.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Anyone else who knew of the Nasuverse well would likely just assume that he was an incredibly dedicated cosplayer, but Ian knew better. Though, he could be wrong, so he'd have to act oblivious until he was certain as to whether or not this was _the_ Zelretch sitting in his living room.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ian questioned.

"Now, that's no way to greet a guest," the man replied, grinning. "But since you asked, my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

"So, it really is you isn't it, Wizard Marshall?" Ian responded.

"But as for what I am doing here…" Zelretch's face adopted a more serious expression. "That is a much more concerning matter."

"You and your uncle have been looking into why all magi disappeared from this world, yes?" Zelretch inquired, earning a nod from Ian. "Well, the one responsible for that is making his move again. But this time, there will be much more dire consequences if he succeeds…"

Ian folded his arms. "Tell me."

"It all started back in 1874, during the Second Holy Grail War…"

* * *

 _ **Fate/Dusk**_ **Preview: Summoning  
**

* * *

The Grail spoke to him in a dream.

The dream promised a chance at a miracle. A chance to make his desire come true.

So, Marcus Wilkins drew up a summoning circle and prepared to summon his Servant, the one who would guide him to the Grail.

 **Silver and iron to the origin. The archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.**

 **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

 **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**

There was a flash of bright light and when it subsided, the summoned Servant was standing in the center of the summoning circle.

She had black hair, tied back in a bun with a blue ribbon, and green eyes. She wore a blue kimono and had a cold, stoic expression on her face.

"I am Saber. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading Fate/new dawn. Honestly, I'm a little sad to see this fic end but I'm proud of it because this is by far the most successful fanfic I have ever written. It's something of a drop in the ocean compared to other works in the Fate fandom, but the fact that this has done so well compared to my other projects makes me happy. Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. This project would not have been worth it without you.  
**

 **Now, in regards to Fate/Dusk, as I believe I have said earlier, I am going to be taking a break before I get to work on that. I'm probably not going to do much regarding it during this week, but I'll start working on it afterwards.** ** **Honestly, the most I'm going to do when it comes to working on Fate/Dusk this week is looking for a Beta Reader, co-author, or whatever to help me out with it. PM me if you're interested in that.** It won't be published for a while because I am going to be making an actual game-plan for it and will need some time to get the details worked out. I'm hoping that the first chapter will be uploaded within a month's time. **

**Anyway, once Fate/Dusk is done, there'll be another pause before Fate/Broken Chalice, the third and final fic in this series, is published. As has already been established, Jackie will be the main protagonist and Karna will appear. I'll try my best to keep a balance between the original traits of Jackie's personality and what she might have been like if she did get the chance to live a semi-normal childhood. That'll be tricky, but I hope it turns out well.**

 **As for Zelretch showing up at the end of this chapter (not counting the Fate/Dusk preview), I'm pretty sure that you guys were surprised by that one, weren't ya? Him showing up was actually foreshadowed earlier on. However, that foreshadowing was in something of a throwaway line. He won't show up that much in Fate/Broken Chalice, but he will reveal just what caused the situation in this AU.**

 **There isn't really much that I can say for the reviews that hasn't already been said, but...**

 **KnightOfZaku: Again, I agree with you on the fact that there are so many Servants in the Fate series, but not many get the love they deserve. Some of my personal favorite Servants from GO, like Mozart, Romulus, Chiyome, and Danzo _don't even have character tags on this site_ is a little disappointing. As for Fate Finality, I will have to look into that. Thanks. Kiyohime is actually another one of the Servants I like, even if most yanderes I've seen ended up really bugging me (Nu-13 from BlazBlue, for example, though I will confess that I do main her).**

 **Leave a review. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Jyaa-nee!**


End file.
